Friend or Foe (esp)
by AiEnma21
Summary: Light y L batallan con su deseo de vencer al otro, pero al mismo tiempo querer ser amigos. Sus emociones en conflicto generan una historia complicada que en ocasiones puede inspirar tanto humor como drama. Contiene romance muy tenue. **Traducción**
1. Chapter 1

_N/T: Esta es una traducción de Friend or Foe, uno de los mejores fics que he visto en este sitio. Fue publicado en 2007 por Spotofpaint, quien autorizó la traducción que estoy presentando. Thank you so much, Spotofpaint!_

 _Pueden ver el original en: s/3603099/2/Friend-or-Foe_

 _Si la nota no viene con "N/T", es nota de autor. ¡Sigo aceptando sugerencias de traducción! :)_

 _Disclaimer: El siguiente fanfiction NO está en la misma línea temporal que la serie. Estoy consciente de que durante el periodo en que Light y L están encadenados, Light no debería tener sus recuerdos. Sin embargo, he tomado cierta licencia artística y he retocado algunas cosas en la trama para que se ajuste a mis propósitos. Confíen en mí, es más interesante así._

 _También uso el nombre "Light" en mis descripciones, pero L lo nombra "Raito-kun" en una especie de gesto amable. Así que uso ambos. Espero que eso no moleste a nadie. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

 **Preludio**

"Espero que Raito-kun no sea Kira porque… Raito-kun es el primer amigo que tengo". Y después de que L había dicho algo tan extraño y socialmente inapropiado, giró y fijó su mirada en Light.

 _Uh-oh_ , fue el primer pensamiento instintivo de Light. Pero casi inmediatamente ese pensamiento fue aplastado como un insecto bajo su zapato. Esta no era una situación tan catastrófica como lo había indicado su reacción inicial. No. De hecho, era su ventaja. Light ofreció un gesto de refuerzo al detective privado de contacto social.

Sí. Era perfecto. Light había estado preguntándose cómo obtener la ventaja en esta batalla. Su objetivo de finalmente deshacerse del maldito detective y alzarse para convertirse en el legítimo mandatario del mundo entero como un Dios estaba siendo retrasado exasperantemente con cada respiro de L. Cada uno de sus meticulosos planes para obtener el verdadero nombre de L había sido comprobados inútiles. Pero ahora se abría ante él una ventana de oportunidad.

L lo veía como un amigo, pese a que también era el primer sospechoso en este caso de homicidio. Era interesante. Light se preguntó por un momento si L era simplemente estúpido, u honesto. No era estúpido, sin duda. Esto había quedado suficientemente claro en la forma que había burlado todos los planes anteriores de Light. Entonces estaba siendo honesto. Pero, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué L le revelaría tal información? ¿Por qué frente a los otros? ¿Estaba tratando de apelar a la humanidad de Light, y hacerle sentir mal por querer matarlo?

No… eso no podría ser. L sólo tenía una certeza de 7% de que Light fuera Kira. No usaría un juego de lástima con una probabilidad tan baja…

¿O sí?

Si L estaba tratando de jugar con los sentimientos de Light, estaría cometiendo un grave error. Light casi se rio para sus adentros ante la broma que planteaba en su mente. Sí. L acabaría bajo tierra. Todo por su error.

Light, sintiéndose más confiado después de pensarlo un poco, regresó a su plan original. Sí, esto funcionaría a su favor. Estaba bien. _Digamos que me hago amigo del solitario detective. Digamos que me convierto en su "primer y único amigo" y me acoplo a ese rol. Digamos que nos volvemos los mejores amigos. ¿Abandonaría sus sospechas? Incluso si no, yo tendría la ventaja. ¿Qué hacen los amigos? Confían unos en otros. Y si puedo ganar la confianza de L… tendré la oportunidad de traicionar esa confianza. Y después, aseguraría mi victoria sobre él. L perderá._

L disfrazó su sonrisa malévola, casi de serpiente, de algo que podría haber parecido amigable e incluso entusiasta para los demás en el cuarto.

"Es fantástico, Ryuuzaki", dijo inocentemente a su perseguidor.


	2. Chapter 2

Por supuesto, esa inocente declaración había sido hecha hace varios meses. Mucho había pasado desde entonces, incluyendo la aparición de un segundo Kira, la irritante presencia de Misa y, por supuesto, su inevitable confinamiento en prisión. Pero con una evidencia tan poco concluyente, L se vio forzado a liberar a Light y a Misa. Aun así, el detective parecía no confiar en nadie. Ni siquiera en su único amigo.

Habían tomado medidas extremas, y L eventualmente obligó a Light a las esposas. Los dos estarían encadenados todo el tiempo, 24/7. Light había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso para hacer una rabieta que demostrara que era un adolescente normal y que estar encadenado a otro hombre NO era lo suyo. Pero también se aseguró de aceptar el acuerdo luego de una pequeña discusión para probar que realmente quería limpiar su nombre.

"Si es la única manera de probar mi inocencia, que así sea", había dicho. Pero ahora, estaba preguntándose cuánto más podría soportar. El primer día había sido revelador en varias maneras perturbadoras: principalmente dormir y bañarse. El resto era bastante agitado debido a las limitaciones de movimiento y al hecho de que había un esbelto y pálido detective observándolo todo el tiempo. La ceja de Light se alzaba con más frecuencia.

 _Pero esto podría funcionar mejor de lo que había pensado. ¿Qué mejor manera de "hacer amigos" que estar literalmente pegado a alguien como gemelos siameses? Terminaremos siendo cercanos si esto se mantiene. Y estoy seguro de que sí, pues L dejó muy claro que no quitaría las esposas hasta estar seguro de que no soy Kira._

Decidiendo que era tiempo de poner el plan en acción, se volvió hacia el detective.

En ese momento, ambos estaban en la cocina. Era hora de almorzar y estaban tomando un descanso del caso. L parecía trabajar como una máquina, pero Light se percató de que cuando tenía hambre, todo tenía que pausarse. Casi siempre comería mientras trabajaba; pero de vez en cuando hacía un viaje a la cocina para tomarse su tiempo con sus preciosos alimentos. Light había tenido que acompañarlo teniendo hambre o no. Afortunadamente, en esta ocasión, estaba de humor para comer algo.

Frente a Light estaba un almuerzo casero cortesía de su madre. Pero L estaba comiendo… más pastel. Light lo observó algunos momentos. L parecía completamente absorto de todo a su alrededor mientras se enfocaba en sus postres. No sólo miraba su plato, sino que lo comía con los ojos. Planeó cuidadosamente el siguiente movimiento de su tenedor. Light podía ver los cálculos en los amplios, cansados ojos del detective. Clavaría su tenedor justo en la pieza de enfrente. Así lo hizo, con mucha precisión.

La porción de pay de queso con fresas había sido levantada con la punta del tenedor con tanto cuidado como si estuviera hecha de cristal. La inusual manera en que L sostenía el tenedor parecía apoyar esa teoría. Light nunca entendió por qué L tomaba absolutamente todo entre su pulgar y el dedo medio, para después expandir los dedos restantes como plumas de pavorreal. Pero cualquiera que fuera la razón, al menos era entretenido de mirar.

L justo había tomado la pieza de pay de la punta del tenedor y masticaba con deleite cuando Light se decidió a hablar.

"¿Alguna vez comes algo sin cinco toneladas de azúcar, Ryuuzaki? L estaba saboreando su porción y no pudo responder a la brevedad. Incapaz de engullir rápidamente, porque el sabor se habría ido, tomó su tiempo. Por supuesto, esto irritó a Light más allá de su límite. Finalmente L acabó su bocado y echo un vistazo a Light.

"Dudo severamente que tenga el tamaño apropiado para ingerir cinco toneladas de cualquier cosa, Raito-kun. Has hecho una sobreestimación muy burda sobre la cantidad de azúcar existente en esta pieza de pay". Light lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Era sarcasmo". L parpadeó en esa manera tan neutra e inexpresiva, y asintió.

"Lo sé". Light meditó sobre esa respuesta, pero rápidamente concluyó que L era raro. En verdad era un individuo extraño. Todo sobre él estaba un poco fuera de lugar. Incluso su manera de sentarse era peculiar. L estaba casi continuamente en posición fetal, a menos que estuviera de pie. Pero incluso así se encorvaba.

Light recordó la primera vez que lo había visto. Su postura irradiaba que el detective era una persona insegura de sí misma y con baja autoestima. Por lo menos sería uno de esos chicos emo. Pero la verdad era casi opuesta.

A pesar de la apariencia derrotada de L, que incluía pero no se limitaba a los hombros caídos, espalda y cabeza caída, manos enclavadas en los bolsillos cuando los dedos no estaban siendo mordidos y destruidos por los dientes, y una mirada ausente; era un individuo con mucha confianza en sí mismo. De hecho, era casi demasiado seguro de sí algunas veces. De vez en cuando al grado de fijarse en cierta teoría de predicción.

 _Como yo siendo Kira_ , Light pensó miserablemente. _Pero es por eso que vamos a jugar la carta de amistad por el tiempo que sea necesario._ Light encaró a L una vez más, encontrando que ya estaba en su segundo y tercer bocado. Parecía un niño retrasado, sentado en sus pies con las piernas dobladas de esa manera y sosteniendo el tenedor en una forma tan excéntrica. La mirada de deleite total en su rostro completaba el cuadro. Lo hacía parecer totalmente inocente, aunque Light supiera el verdadero intelecto que yacía dentro de su cráneo.

"Entonces, ¿quisieras explicarme todo esto del pastel?" L tragó su bocado más reciente. Light sintió repulsión cuando vio que L sentía la necesidad de deslizar su lengua sobre los dientes para atrapar los últimos restos de azúcar.

"¿Qué hay que explicar, Raito-kun?" _Ok, hora de ponerse serios. Nada de respuestas sarcásticas en mi cabeza. Si voy a ser un amigo, tengo que pensar como uno._ Resistiendo a girar sus ojos, Light respondió.

"Bueno, es todo lo que comes. No es bueno para ti, ¿sabes? No hay ni un poco de nutrientes en tu dieta. Probablemente por eso estás tan delgado. Y también puede explicar tu palidez. Sin mencionar que nunca te da el sol".

"El sol es algo que daría a cambio sin pensarlo a cambio de una mayor probabilidad de seguir con vida". L pinchó su tenedor en el pastel a medio comer. Light parpadeó. Casi lo olvidaba. L, por supuesto, tenía razones de sobra para estar bajo techo todo el tiempo. No sólo necesitaba trabajar en la investigación casi todo el tiempo, pero si saliera, la gente podría ver su cara. Incluso si Kira ya no fuera una amenaza, o si sus seguidores no supieran quien es, algún turista incauto podría tomar una fotografía con L en el fondo. Eso podría ser más que suficiente para firmar el certificado de defunción del detective.

Por medio segundo, Light se preguntó cómo alguien podría vivir siendo tan paranoico, pero luego recordó: _Yo soy tanto, si no es que más paranoico que L._ Y también tenía una buena razón. Light sonrió, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

"Tal vez podríamos llevarte a un salón de bronceado, entonces. ¡La luz solar falsa podría ser mejor que nada de sol!" No podía creer lo que acababa de salir de su boca. Pero, otra vez… parecía ajustarse al asunto de la amistad. Kira NUNCA habría dicho algo tan boyante. L se detuvo completamente, tenedor dispuesto con la porción que estaba por entrar a su boca abierta. Observó a Light con una expresión abierta de sorpresa. Finalmente cerró la boca y bajó el tenedor.

"¿Tanto te molesta mi pálida complexión, Raito-kun?"

"No, no, nada de eso. ¡Sólo era una broma!" Agitó las manos en defensa, la misma sonrisa falsa puesta en su cara como la que había portado antes. L lo estudió con sus ojos obscuros, y Light no pudo evitar sentirse analizado. "Olvida que lo mencioné. Además, nunca respondiste mi pregunta".

"¿Qué pregunta era?"

"El pastel. ¿Alguna vez comes algo más?" L pensó por un momento, su mirada elevándose al techo como lo hacía a veces.

"Sí, claro. Como muchas otras cosas. Hay te, barras de chocolate, mentas, caramelos, rollos de canela, gominolas…"

"¡Para, para! ¡Eso no es comida! Quiero decir que si alguna vez comes comida. Tú sabes, cosas con vitaminas y proteína. ¿Qué hay del calcio y hierro?

"De hecho, Raito-kun, puede haber tanto como seis o siete gramos de proteína en el pay de queso. El calcio no es problema, pues muchos dulces son elaborados con productos lácteos. Sin mencionar que es bueno tener un vaso de leche acompañando una rebanada de pastel. Y hay más fibra de la que piensas en galletas con chispas de chocolate. Y las que están hechas con mantequilla de maní son una excelente fuente de proteínas. Y la insuficiencia que podría padecer por la falta de una dieta más basada en vitaminas puede ser corregida con una pequeña cápsula ingerida con un vaso de agua por las mañanas".

"Hablas de vitaminas".

"Precisamente". _Sabelotodo._ Pensó Light. _¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Eres su amigo ahora! Si no te vuelves su amigo, no solo fallarás en matar al hombrecillo, sino que te estás condenando a una vida encadenado con él. ¡Estaremos agarrándonos del cuello en cuestión de días si no hago un esfuerzo! Si estoy tan agitado en nuestro segundo día juntos, no lo lograré. ¡Así que trágatelo y sé AMABLE!_

"Parece que lo pensaste todo. ¿Te importaría explicarme por qué amas tanto los dulces?" L estaba tratando de tomar otro mordisco cuando fue interrumpido por segunda vez.

"¿Es un interrogatorio, Yagami-kun?"

"¿Q-qué? ¡No!" Permitió su sorpresa ante la cuestión para destacar con un enfoque más genuino. "¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Bien, me parece que estás tratando de saber más sobre mí. Una buena razón detrás de tal acción sería tratar de saber quién soy realmente, lo que eventualmente te llevaría a mi nombre real. Empezar con preguntas inocentes sobre dulces podría guiarte a una ruta más profunda hacia mi pasado, que te llevaría a su vez hacia tu meta final".

 _¡Maldición! ¡Apenas si he empezado y ya me tiene! ¡Es justo lo que estoy haciendo!_ Light permitió que su shock se expresara. Trató de verse lo más ofendido posible. Quizás… parte de él lo estaba.

"¡Ryuuzaki! ¡Juro que no soy Kira! ¡Pregunté por mera curiosidad! ¡Es una peculiaridad de tantas que tienes y que parecía tener un origen interesante! ¡Eso es todo! ¡Vaya… y así dices que somos amigos!"

Oh, eso lo golpeó. Raito ni siquiera estaba jugando en esta última parte. Pero no podría haber sido más perfecto. Tras jugar con esa frasecita sentimental, dirigió su mirada lejos de L y encaró a la pared. Mantuvo en su rostro la mejor expresión de orgullo herido que pudo hacer.

Al principio reinaba el silencio. Light no podría decir qué pensaba L, especialmente ahora que miraba lejos de esa rareza. Lo más que podía asumir, de vez en vez, era parte de lo que L podría estar pensando. Pero eso funcionaba siempre que tuviera la ayuda de un par de largos, obscuros y expresivos ojos. Cuando esos ojos no estaban escondidos por la negra cabellera del chico, eran muy fáciles de leer. Pero incluso así, L era una complicación.

"No quería ofenderte, Raito-kun", llegó la voz de L. Light decidió estar quieto un poco más. Trató de captar las tonalidades en la voz del detective. Quería saber si había logrado que se sintiera mal. "Pero debes entender que eres el sospechoso principal en el caso Kira". Light volteó hacia L entonces, una mirada de urgencia en su cara.

"¿Pero no decías que soy tu amigo? ¿El primer amigo que tienes?"

"Lo dije", admitió L, "y no retiraré mi declaración. En verdad eres el primer y único amigo que tengo. Pero también estás bajo investigación por homicidio. No puedo permitir que ningún sentimiento personal que pueda tener hacia ti se interponga en la vía de una investigación tan seria. Kira ha matado hasta ahora a más personas que cualquier otro individuo en la historia de la humanidad. Y su sed de sangre es tan voraz que se está convirtiendo en alguien que mataría más que las guerras. Si no es capturado pronto, habrá asesinado más gente en la Tierra que todas las guerras, accidentes y homicidios juntos. Si permitimos que esto suceda, no quedará nadie. Este es el caso más serio en el que he trabajado, y es el más difícil de armar. Si existe la más remota posibilidad de que seas Kira, no puedo discutir cierta información contigo. Especialmente aquella que te permitiera acceder a mi verdadera identidad".

Light permaneció quieto por unos segundos, tratando de aparentar que meditaba sobre lo que L había dicho. Pero, por supuesto, ya que él era Kira, estaba plenamente consciente de eso. Y no se tenía que ser un genio para saber que el caso era importante para L. Matsuda pudo haberlo intuido. Aun así, se requería actuación.

"No quería que una pregunta tan inocente se hiciera tan pesada. Lo siento, Ryuuzaki". L bajó su tenedor. En lugar de tomar más pastel, picó las boronas al lado del plato. Usando las puntas del cubierto, las remolió.

"Sigo siendo tu amigo, Raito-kun. Pero sólo hasta donde mi habilidad me lo permita. Después de resolver el caso, si no eres Kira, puedo darte información como la razón de que disfrute las cosas dulces". Light asintió, manteniendo una cara de inocencia.

"Sí, esperaré por ello". Light dio su sonrisa más encantadora hacia L. "¡Apresúrate y termina tu pastel! ¡Hay trabajo que hacer!".


	3. Chapter 3

Los dedos de L volaban sobre el teclado como un rayo impactando en la cristalina superficie del agua. Trabajaba con tal intensidad que había conseguido llegar a un estado al que le gustaba llamar "el Vacío".

El Vacío era un estado mental que permitía a la persona absorberse por completo en su trabajo de tal manera que todo lo que estuviera alrededor careciera de sentido. Su sentido del oído se apagaría y no podría escuchar las voces de los compañeros que lo rodeaban. Ningún sonido lo perturbaría, así fuera un disparo junto a su oído. Todo lo que podía escuchar ahora era el frenético vaivén de sus pensamientos.

Las mismas reglas aplicaban en el resto de sus sentidos. Su visión se enfocaba solamente en la pantalla ante él y no se distraería por nada más. La mayor parte del tiempo, ni siquiera vería la pantalla. La información parecía absorberse directamente por él, y todo lo que veía eran los patrones generados por su mente.

El cuerpo perdía importancia. No notaría si tenía hambre, o cansancio, o incluso si necesitaba ir al baño hasta no salir de ese trance similar al vacío. En cuanto a L concernía, era un estado elevado del ser. Era cuando la mente existía sin el cuerpo. Era un breve periodo de experiencia extracorporal.

Por eso, no escuchó el estruendoso impacto y el desastre que provocó un eco atravesando toda la sala. Tampoco escuchó que lo llamaban por su nombre la primera docena de veces. Estaba a punto en su persecución de Kira y tenía su mente envolviendo una pista promisoria. La tenía casi atrapada con los dientes y no iría a ningún otro lado bajo por ninguna otra cosa.

Bien, era la intención: no se movería a ningún sitio a menos que alguien tomara el respaldo de su silla y literalmente la arrojara con violencia hacia atrás, lejos del monitor de su computadora.

Había sido tan repentina y agresivamente que L dejó escapar un jadeo y se aferró instintivamente a ambos lados de su silla para no caerse. La rapidez de sus reflejos lo salvó de embarrar la cara con linóleo.

Parpadeando con la perplejidad de quien sale de un coma, L observó sus alrededores.

"¿Qué…?"

"¡Es como hablar con un muro!" Tan amarga declaración se escuchó tras él. L volteó para ver a Light amenazante sobre él. Sus manos estaban en el respaldo de la silla, proporcionando así la evidencia suficiente para que L comprendiera que Light había sido quien casi lo arrojaba al suelo.

Los ojos obscuros, casi negros, de L se fruncieron con frustración. Había sido empujado del único estado mental que le permitía trabajar casi al 100%. Estando fuera del vacío, se interponían distracciones como sonidos, otras personas y el propio cuerpo. Las conexiones con el caso indudablemente se habían perdido y no se recuperarían con facilidad porque su inconsciente volvía a su estado pasivo otra vez.

"Dudo que entiendas lo que acabas de hacer, Yagami-kun". Como siempre, L usaba el apellido de Light cuando no estaba feliz con él. Era incierto si Light lo tenía claro o no.

"¿Qué acabo de hacer? ¿Qué hay de ti? ¡He estado gritándote al oído por más de cinco minutos! Matsuda tropezó sobre los cables y el equipo está… bueno, ¡sólo _ve_!" Light, aun sosteniendo el respaldo de la silla de L, lo giró para encararlo hacia cierta dirección. Ahí, saludando los enormes y extraños ojos de L, se vislumbraba lo que sólo podría describirse como una catástrofe de proporciones monumentales.

Parecía que hubieran jalado, o incluso aventado, la computadora de Light desde el escritorio hasta el piso, donde la pantalla se había quebrado. Restos de vidrio y metal dispersos por todos lados. El teclado, mouse y bocinas habían sido empujadas a su destrucción junto con el monitor debido a los cables. Ahora formaban un montoncillo triste sobre una loseta, que también se había roto. Parecía una zona de guerra cuyas víctimas no eran sino productos obtenidos de la Apple store.

El monitor destruido humeaba un poco y L vio salir una chispa.

"Raito-kun, desconecta los dispositivos de la conexión eléctrica antes de que algo se incendie". Light no necesitaba que se lo dijeran. Corrió a la pared mientras L hablaba, con la cadena que los mantenía juntos dando el espacio apenas suficiente para alcanzar su objetivo sin jalar a L del asiento.

Una vez lograda la indicación, L miró por encima del hombro al resto del equipo. Permanecían de pie, relativamente juntos, observando la situación con cierta fascinación. Pero cuando la mirada de L se dirigió a Matsuda, los ojos del equipo lo siguieron también. Todos veían al torpe compañero maliciosamente. Matsuda rio nerviosamente, sus mejillas poniéndose de color rojo brillante.

"¡Vean, fue la cadena!" Trató de explicar miserablemente. "Iba a entregarle este folder a Light, pero tropecé con la cadena que los mantiene juntos y… entonces… bien, ¡me iba a caer y me agarré del cable de la computadora sin querer!" L suspiró con tal discreción que la mayoría no podría haberse percatado.

"Supongo que la investigación tendrá que pausarse un rato mientras Watari consigue nuevo equipo". L volvió a mirar el espectáculo del suelo. "… el mejor equipo, además…"

L no estaba enfadado. Rara vez se molestaba. De hecho, no podía recordar haber sentido jamás las supuestas llamas de la ira que tanta gente y escritores describían. Sin embargo, estaba decepcionado. Habían estado siguiendo un rol y ahora tendría que detenerse por un rato. L se acercó a la computadora que aun funcionaba y presionó un botón.

"Watari, Matsuda tuvo un accidente y necesitamos una Mac de reemplazo, junto con teclado, mouse y software, a la brevedad posible".

"¿Qu… qué? ¿Un sistema completo? ¿Puedo preguntar qué ocurrió?"

"Nada importante. Sólo otro error de Matsuda". Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado frío. L estaba consciente de que no necesitaba usar el nombre de Matsuda para sus explicaciones. Pero debía hacerlo. Para avergonzarlo, principalmente. Tal vez L sí se había molestado con él. Después de todo, Kira no esperaría a que tuvieran una nueva computadora para volver a matar.

Matsuda soltó una risilla avergonzada detrás de él por segunda vez. El equipo lo fulminó. L sabía que ellos le darían un trato bastante duro, cumpliendo con la necesidad de L de avergonzarlo. L no necesitaría hacer nada más.

"¿Puedes darme un periodo estimado, Watari?"

"Sí, aproximadamente dos horas".

"Haz que sea un poco menos".

"Así será." Watari se desconectó y L supo que ya estaría apresurándose a cumplir su tarea. Habiendo hecho lo que podía hacerse por el momento, L se dirigió al equipo.

"Supongo que debemos tomar un descanso. Hagan lo que les plazca a su conveniencia. Regresen a las 4." Los miembros del equipo empezaron a retirarse, con Matsuda tratando de escabullirse entre ellos.

"Matsuda-san, deberías permanecer para limpiar tu destrucción. Cuando termines, podrás tomar tu descanso". La expresión de Matsuda decayó como la de un niño. Con frecuencia se veía mucho más joven de lo que era por sus límites emociones sin resolver. Para algunos podía ser una buena cualidad. En una mujer incluso podría ser tierno. Pero para L sólo era molesto. No era un individuo competente.

Parecía que Light tampoco tenía más simpatías que L y, por lo tanto, no dijo nada cuando Matsuda comenzó su labor. L se levantó de la silla de forma un tanto extraña, estirando sus piernas hasta que estuvieron relativamente erguidas. Entonces se dirigió a Light.

"Bien, Raito-kun. ¿Alguna idea para el tiempo libre?" Era una pregunta legítima. L no tenía tiempo libre con frecuencia. Por eso no tenía muchas ideas sobre qué hacer cuando se presentaba una situación similar. En la mayoría de los casos, pasaría ese tiempo libre haciendo más investigación y, si estaba en sus manos, se dirigiría a una biblioteca para indagar algo interesante sobre homicidios.

Pero L estaba consciente de que estaba encadenado a un adolescente. Raito-kun necesitaba descanso y estimulación en formas que L no había necesitado desde hace varios años. Light se cansaba y aburría con facilidad sin algún tipo de incentivo.

Básicamente, L estaba siendo considerado de su posición como amigo.

"Sí, tengo algunas ideas. ¡Vamos afuera!". Los hombros de L se encogieron más de lo normal ante esa sugerencia. Nunca se había sentido a gusto estando afuera, incluso si no temía por su vida. Si la posibilidad de morir en manos de Kira no era un factor, se reducía a algo muy simple: la gente. L no estaba acostumbrado a grandes grupos de gente. No le gustaban las masas. Tampoco los individuos.

L era una persona excéntrica, lo tenía muy claro. Era complicado no estar consciente de uno mismo cuando la gente tendía a observar y señalar. Le desagradaba tal atención. Aunque estaba perfectamente cómodo con quién era, eso no facilitaba las cosas cuando la gente lo trataba de forma diferente.

Además, encontraba al resto del mundo un tanto mundano y poco inteligente. Era como empujar a un niño de sexto grado en una clase de preescolar y esperar que encajase.

"No puedo ser visto afuera, Raito-kun. Ya sabes el peligro que representa". _Quizás sugirió salir porque tiene algún plan para obtener mi nombre real._

Por mucho que L hubiera querido, no podía detener esa forma de pensar. Si se estancaba demasiado, podía llegar a sentirse triste sobre su situación. Le agradaba Raito-kun. No quería que él fuera Kira. Pero el temor por la vida propia sacaba su lado paranoico de varias maneras. Esas ideas habían salvado su vida en muchos casos anteriores. L había aprendido a confiar en ellas.

"¡No importa! Te pondremos una máscara".

 _Eso sólo me hará ver más ridículo para la gente de afuera,_ pensó L miserablemente.

"Raito-kun, aprecio tus intenciones, pero no creo que sea buena idea. Muchas cosas pueden salir mal y hay varias razones para creer que una situación como esta podría…"

"¡Oh, basta ya! ¡Voy a hacer que te diviertas quieras o no! ¡Me lo agradecerás después!"

"No, Raito-kun, en verdad que no…"

"¡Vamos! No hay opción, ¡vas a divertirte! ¡Te hará bien!" Con eso, Light empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Al principio, L no se movió de su sitio, pero conforme la cadena se tensaba, se rindió. Y una vez que lo hizo, sintió el tirón brusco en su muñeca. Con otro tirón brusco y determinado de Light, L se vio forzado a seguir caminando.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Nota de traductor (o traductora, lo que sea):_** _estoy trabajando en mis propios fics: Karma, que va casi actualizado; Ceguera, que había empezado pero retiré porque no me gustó como iba y volverá pronto; y una cosilla de FMA sin nombre que no ha terminado de concretarse. Sin embargo, cuando llegan los bloqueos y la vida supuestamente adulta se complica, es bonito pasar el rato traduciendo. Así que estén al pendiente, porque es probable que la actualización de Friend or Foe avance mucho más rápido de lo que podría esperarse. Como siempre, les recuerdo que el original es de Spotofpaint._

 _ **Nota de autor:**_ _Muy bien, gente, finalmente arreglé este capítulo. La única manera en la que pude agregar el capítulo perdido sin volver a subir los demás fue combinando dos capítulos en uno y reemplazar el capítulo viejo. Entonces, aquí tienen tanto el capítulo 4 como el 4.5 ¡LOL! En fin, es una lectura suave para quienes apenas están descubriendo Friend or foe._

Light se debatía entre el deleite absoluto y la completa miseria. Por una parte, estaba fascinado de observar a L viéndose tan raro y fuera de lugar en público. Especialmente cuando estaba usando una máscara de gato. Fue todo lo que pudieron encontrar en la base con semejante premura. Habían atacado la habitación de Misa y se las habían arreglado para encontrar el artilugio en su maletero de disfraces.

Pero, por otra parte, Light se las había arreglado para salir con el único propósito de hacer que L se relajara y confiara en él. No había un motivo superior en su plan. No había una estrategia para matar a L, o por lo menos combatir la comezón irresistible de causarle alguna miseria. Realmente planeaba ser un "buen amigo" y nada más.

Por lo menos L se veía como un retrasado con esa máscara.

La máscara era negra para cumplir con el tema de "gato negro". En cuanto Light sabía, había sido parte de un viejo disfraz de Misa para Halloween. Parecía fundirse con el cabello obscuro de Ryuuzaki. El tipo estaba encorvado, como de costumbre, con las manos en los bolsillos. Ya fuera por decisión o por olvido, caminaba descalzo en público. Parecía Quasimodo del Jorobado de Notre Dame.

Eso bastaba para levantar los ánimos de Light cuando vio a la gente que los observaba. Por supuesto, las esposas ayudaban con esto. Qué mejor manera de llamar la atención que ver a dos hombres esposados juntos en público, sin mencionar la apariencia un poco deforme de uno de ellos.

"¡Mami, mami, mira a esos tipos!" La voz venía de una niñita que no tendría más de tres años. La madre rápidamente cogió a la niña en brazos y se marchó apresuradamente. Light volteó a ver a L. Incapaz de ver su rostro era difícil determinar si se había percatado. Aun así, a Light le gustaba pensar que L estaría incómodo, por lo menos. Estando al frente, Light podía sonreír como un maniaco. Manteniendo su malévola sonrisa, esos mismos labios pronunciaron palabras dulces.

"No les prestes atención, Ryuuzaki. Ellos no sabrían nada mejor". Hubo una pausa antes de la respuesta que L dio:

"Algunos sí".

Ah. Entonces L estaba incómodo. Light sabía que L le había permitido saber esto con esas dos simples palabras. Entonces, L sí podía abrirse al menos un poquito. Era la información más personal que Light había obtenido de él hasta este momento. Con esas dos simples palabras, L le había permitido a Light saber que no sólo no apreciaba ser señalado, sino que ya había sido señalado antes. No sólo esto, sino que pudo haber ocurrido muchas veces en el pasado y L no estaba feliz sobre ninguna de esas experiencias.

"Ya casi llegamos, no te preocupes".

"No lo hago". Esa respuesta llegó mucho más rápido. Tal vez para que Light supiera que L no se acobardaría sin importar las humillaciones públicas que lo esperaran. La sonrisa corrupta de Light se mantuvo en su lugar sin que L pudiera verla, mientras caminaban a su destino. Condujo al detective socialmente inepto a un centro comercial.

L estaba seguro, en un 76% de hecho, que el verdadero motivo de Light para llevarlo a un centro comercial era torturarlo. No había posibilidad de que Light quisiera estar ahí, ¿o sí? Había grupos de gente en cada dirección. Viajaban en paquete. Nadie estaba solo, sino acompañado por tres, cuatro o hasta cinco personas más.

Había algunas familias que parecían relativamente seguras, pero más comúnmente había grupos de jóvenes que parecían pandilleros más que otra cosa. L sintió cierto tipo de ansiedad anidándose en su pecho, una ansiedad que no había sentido desde la última vez que estaba convencido de que sería asesinado.

Jamás había tenido buenas experiencias con grupos grandes. Tales grupos tendían a embriagarse en un aura de poder que se originaba de su cantidad. Inflados con poder y autoestima, muchos de estos grupos sentían la necesidad de probar estos nuevos sentimientos de superioridad en gente aparentemente más pequeña o más débil que esas concentraciones masivas.

L parecía ser más pequeño y débil que la mayoría. El usar una máscara y carecer de calzado no ayudaba mucho. Siempre había sido un blanco. Incluso en el orfanato…

Pese a ser un buen peleador ahora, cuando era más joven no lo era, y las ansiedades nunca lo abandonaron. Era difícil borrar sentimientos que se habían grabado en su sistema tras años de crueldad por parte de otros niños.

"¿Tienes un destino en mente, Yagami-kun?" Ahí estaba el uso del apellido de Light de nuevo. Si Light no estaba al tanto de la incomodidad de L, tal vez ahora sí.

"Sí, tengo un local en mente. Te va a gustar. No te preocupes". A L le preocupaba que Light asumirá que lo conocía lo suficiente como para suponer qué tipo de tiendas podrían entretenerlo. No dijo nada. Observó el enorme y ruidoso grupo de estudiantes universitarios caminando en dirección opuesta. No apreciaba el estrés que estaba experimentando. Quizás debió oponerse a la propuesta de Light con mayor resistencia antes de salir de la base.

"¡Hemos legado!" Se detuvieron y L advirtió tras los agujeritos de su máscara el nombre del local al que habían llegado.

"¿Video…rama?"

"¡Sí! Es una tienda de videojuegos. Vamos, te dejan jugar gratis en las consolas de prueba". Light se adelantó, pero L permaneció quieto. La cadena se tensó una vez más y L se vio arrastrado al interior de la tienda.

L estaba consciente de que ese tipo de juegos era muy popular entre gente joven como Light Yagami. Sin embargo, él no había intentado jugar uno. La experiencia era completamente nueva para él.

Observó la tienda, analizando su entorno. La mayor parte del lugar estaba saturado de estantes. Cada uno alineado en cada pulgada visible de cada pared a la vista y, L sospechó, de cada pared que no estuviera al público también. En los estantes había hileras y más hileras de cajas brillantes y coloridas. Cada caja contenía la ilustración al frente, mostrando al personaje o personajes protagonistas del juego.

Siendo un detective de homicidios, L realizó la estimación inmediata de que más del 65% de los juegos se relacionaban directamente con matar mediante el uso de armas de fuego, objetos punzocortantes o artefactos mágicos. Otro 20% utilizaba formas más indirectas, pero recurrían a matar de todos modos. El resto, cuyo tema central no era ese, estaba dirigido a audiencias infantiles y eran demasiado tiernos y saturados de colores pastel como para ser considerados por cualquier jugador serio. Parecía que los juegos se balanceaban únicamente entre esos dos géneros.

Light no se molestó en inspeccionar los estantes que habían capturado la atención de L. En lugar de eso, se dirigió a una de las pantallas, conectada a una consola. L no tuvo más opción que seguirlo. La consola estaba protegida por una caja de plástico para evitar el robo, de la cual salían dos controles. En vez de los cables usuales, los controles se conectaban mediante canales rígidos y pequeños que se utilizan para reducir el daño sobre el dispositivo.

Las intenciones de Light quedaron claras en cuanto tomó el control 1. Light levantó su mirada y vio a L expectante.

"Vamos, Ryuuzaki, no va a matarte". L tenía claro que Light trataba de ser simpático, pero era difícil hacer una broma sobre su propia vida cuando sabía que ésta pendía de un hilo en todo momento.

"Ese es humor muy negro, Yagami-kun".

"¡Por Dios, relájate!" Light hizo algo inesperado. Aproximó su mano al hombro de L, dando una palmadita ligera. L se estremeció. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado al contacto. Light le dio una mirada confundida y dirigió su atención a la pantalla de nuevo.

"Vamos, sólo toma un control".

L observó el dispositivo indicado. Parecía bastante simple. Tenía un conjunto de botones y joysticks en él. Cualquiera asumiría que cada botón controlaría un movimiento o cualquier personaje que estuviera en pantalla. Al combinar diferentes botones, se obtendrían efectos distintos. Eso era obvio, incluso para alguien que jugaba por primera vez. L miró a Light una vez más. Parecía muy emocionado.

Decidiendo que no sería la peor de las ideas, L tomó el pequeño control.

"¡Bien! Veamos que hay aquí…" Light empezó a navegar por la lista de los juegos que estaban en modo demo, pareciendo saber cuáles eran algunos de ellos. Se detuvo en el marcado como Mario Kart.

"Este es bastante simple para principiantes". L se contrajo un poco.

"En caso de que lo olvides, Yagami-kun, no soy una persona con capacidades simples. Si quieres jugar algo más complicado estás en la libertad de hacerlo. Te aseguro que podré hacer mucho más que seguirte el paso". Light parpadeó sorprendido. ¿De dónde había salido eso? ¿Había tocado algún punto sensible? Light tomó nota mental y decidió mantenerse alerta ante cualquier reacción parecida de L. Podría ser útil en el futuro.

"Es un juego entretenido, incluso para expertos. No te estoy ofreciendo menos, así que empecemos". Antes de que pudiera salir una nueva objeción, Light presionó el botón de inicio y la pantalla cambió.

El concepto era fácil de entender. Era un juego de carreras. Cierto botón equivalía al acelerador, otro para el freno. El joystick equivalía al volante.

Había trucos inesperados en el juego: principalmente el hecho de que todos los personajes jugaban sucio al poner trampas en la pista. Había cajas con artículos que el jugador usaría contra sus oponentes. Al principio, L no se sentía muy seguro respecto a una carrera sin parangones, pero en pocos instantes comprendió el atractivo del juego. Todo se reducía a una sola cosa:

¡Era divertido!

Para el momento en que habían llegado a la tercera pista del juego, L estaba casi extasiado. No la había pasado tan bien desde que pudiera recordar. No había restricciones y había sido emocionante rebasar a Light en la última vuelta. El curioso personaje de Light sonó su claxon y empezó a aventar caparazones verdes al personaje de L.

Como era de esperarse, L se desvió de la vía.

"¡Tendrás que hacer algo mejor, Raito-kun!"

"¡Espera y verás!¡Embarraré tu cara en el pavimento con mi próximo caparazón!"

"¿Ah sí? ¡Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas, Raito-kun!" El go-kart de L avanzó hasta las cajas, con el kart de Light justo detrás. L recibió una cáscara de plátano. Light obtuvo su caparazón rojo.

"¡Una cáscara! ¡Estás acabado, Ryuuzaki!"

"Ya veremos". Light disparó. L usó su cáscara, planeando bloquear el ataque de Light con ella, pero el plan salió mal y repentinamente un caparazón espinoso salió de ninguna parte. Ambos jugadores estaban acabados: sus personajes lanzados al aire como latas de basura. Light dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado mientras L soltó una risilla de deleite. ¡Era impresionante en todos los aspectos! Si L no estuviera usando una máscara, Light habría tenido el privilegio de ver una enorme y peculiar sonrisa atravesando el rostro del detective.

"¡Este juego no respeta ni la gravedad ni la física!

"¡Por eso es divertido, nerd!"

"¡Ya sé!"

Los dos siguieron masacrándose en el juego por otra media hora. Y para decepción de ambos, la competencia terminó en empate al haber ganado el mismo número de carreras. Ávidos por determinar al ganador calcularon sus tiempos y descubrieron que Light había sido más rápido por algunos segundos.

"¡Gané!"

"Supongo que sí". L parecía despreocupado por ello y todavía había un poco de adrenalina en él. "¿Qué más ofrece este centro comercial, Raito-kun?" ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" L volteó hacia su amigo, con la máscara todavía puesta en su lugar.

Light sonrió ampliamente. Sí. Todo iba de acuerdo a su plan. Se las había arreglado para relajar a L. No sólo eso, sino que había logrado lo imposible. Había hecho feliz a L. Eso era extraño. Ahora el detective se veía casi infantil, ávido por más emociones y diversión. Light sabía que éste era el paso necesario dentro del plan. Permitir que el día transcurriese sin percances. Así es como se construiría la confianza.

"Vamos, hay que andar un rato. Seguro que verás algo de tu interés". Cuando dejaron la tienda, L parecía mucho menos consciente de sí mismo que cuando habían entrado. De hecho, había un poco más de entusiasmo en sus pasos. Parecía andar un poco más erguido y la nube opresiva que lo seguía a todos lados se había desvanecido. La gente todavía los observaba, pero L no se percataba con tanta facilidad. En lugar de eso, estaba concentrado en las cosas nuevas a su alrededor. Giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro, asegurándose de observar cada tienda conforme avanzaban por ellas.

 _¡Vaya! Es como llevar a un niño al parque de diversiones por primera vez_ , pensó Light. Pero… de algún modo… era un poco triste. No pudo evitar sentirse un chispazo de lástima por el detective. Light se preguntó si alguna vez había salido en realidad. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había divertido así? L actuaba como si jamás hubiera entrado a un centro comercial en toda su vida. ¿Tan seria era su deprivación? ¿Había estado tan aislado?

 _¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Odias a L! ¡Tienes que matarlo! ¡Es tu obstáculo en el camino de la dominación del mundo! ¡Sólo eso y nada más!_ Eso era verdad. Si Light no eliminaba a L… entonces L seguramente eliminaría a Kira algún día. Este día se reducía a eso nada más. No tenía nada que ver con divertirse. Los ojos de Light regresaron a su frialdad de acero una vez más.

La cadena se tensó y Light detuvo su divagación al percatarse de que L ya no lo estaba siguiendo. Volteó para encontrar cuál era el problema y, en efecto, era de esperarse. L había encontrado la dulcería.

Ahí estaba el escuálido detective, con los ojos bien abiertos ante el enorme local frente a él. Los paneles de la dulcería eran transparentes, permitiendo al transeúnte mirar claramente los contenedores de golosinas. Cada uno tenía su cuchara de plástico y bolsitas para que los compradores cargaran sus dulces. Era un arcoíris de azúcar.

"¿Quieres entrar?" Era una pregunta ridícula; ambos sabían que L se moría por entrar. L ni siquiera dignificó la pregunta con una respuesta. Simplemente empezó a caminar. Light se divertía demasiado como para que fuera tan simple. Permaneció ahí, dejando que la cadena se tensara un poco más. L tuvo que detenerse, mirando a Light a través de su máscara felina.

"Raito-kun". La sonrisa de Light se duplicó de tamaño al escuchar el tono de urgencia en voz de L. L confiaba lo suficiente en él para no guardarse esos tonos… ¡y apenas había pasado una hora! Light no pudo ocultar su malévola sonrisa, esta vez era absolutamente divertido. Eso… y tal vez el placer de ver a L retorcerse.

"¿Qué sucede, L? ¿Quieres entrar a esa tienda?" L volteó para encarar a Light completamente, observándole. L sabía perfectamente qué tipo de juego había puesto Light sobre la mesa repentinamente. Su sonrisa decayó. A L le disgustaban este tipo de juegos. Y ciertamente, detestaba ser forzado a jugarlos. Pero a juzgar por la sonrisa de Light, ya estaban en uno de ellos.

"¿Tendré que arrastrarte, Yagami-kun?" Light no pudo contener una carcajada.

"¿Arrastrarme? Ryuuzaki, eres mucho más pequeño y ligero que yo. Puedo forzarte a caminar donde yo quiera, pero tú, por otra parte, no puedes hacer nada. Si quieres entrar en la tienda, sólo tienes que pedirlo". Los ojos de L se estrecharon peligrosamente.

"El hecho de que sientas la necesidad de acorralarme hacia un acuerdo verbal de sumisión demuestra una necesidad de poder muy desagradable, Yagami-kun".

"¡Hey, espera! ¡No hay necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva!". Light levantó las manos como si las palabras de L fueran cosas que se le estuvieran arrojando. "Sólo estoy jugando contigo". L no respondió de inmediato. Simplemente permaneció de pie. Light deseaba que L no tuviera esa máscara. Así por lo menos podría tratar de armar lo que estuviera pasando en esa mente brillante. Pero en esas condiciones, estaba a merced de una pieza de plástico negro cubierta en terciopelo.

Light se preguntó por un momento si debería continuar el juego. Quería ganar la confianza de L después de todo, darle un buen día fuera de la oficina. Pero por otra parte… era inusual tener la oportunidad de presionar los botones de L. ¿Cuándo volvería a tener una oportunidad así de perfecta?

Había dulces. Una tienda repleta de azúcar. L no podía con ello. En cualquier otra circunstancia, L probablemente habría abandonado cualquier tentación para mantener su orgullo y dignidad intactos. Pero con algo tan atrayente como los dulces, ¿cómo podía decir que no? _Tenía_ que participar en el jueguito de Light.

"No aprecio en absoluto estos juegos tan infantiles e inmaduros, Yagami-kun. Demuestran una falta de civilidad y cortesía hacia tus acompañantes. Te hacen ver intolerante y superficial. No querrías que los demás piensen que eres capaz de algo más que juegos crueles, ¿o sí?" Light frunció el ceño equiparando a L. Sabía hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo.

"Si estás indicando que podría ser Kira sólo porque me sorprendo de que tu adicción al azúcar está fuera de salvación, ¡entonces tu juicio es más sesgado de lo que pensé!"

"De ninguna manera carezco de salvación, Yagami-kun".

"¡Cómo no! ¡Eres adicto al azúcar como si fuera crack! ¡Crack dulce, blanco y en polvo! ¡No podrías vivir más de 5 minutos sin ella!"

"Creo que es inapropiado comparar el azúcar con cocaína, Yagami-kun. Además, cinco minutos es una subestimación monstruosa. He permanecido horas completas sin azúcar en el pasado".

"¡Ah, horas! ¡Discúlpeme! Mi error. Si estuvieras un día sin azúcar, ¿qué pasaría? ¿Te desmoronarías y morirías sin más?"

"Te gustaría, ¿no es así? Si sólo me desmoronara y muriera. ¡Estaría fuera de tu camino! ¡Podrías irte y volver a matar como te parezca!".

"¡HEY!" De acuerdo, esto se estaba saliendo de control. Light disfrutaba el hecho de que L demostrara un poco de emoción, ira por lo menos… pero la acusación ya era demasiado. Aunque fuera cierto.

"No es justo, Ryuuzaki. ¡No deberías decir cosas así sólo porque te enojaste! Además… jamás te querría muerto. Deberías tenerlo claro a estas alturas". Light permitió suavizar su tono. Tal vez era lo mejor. La amistad florecía mejor tras una pelea, ¿verdad? Por otra parte, Light ya había saboreado el ver a L tan furioso. L dudó, aun hundido en la incertidumbre y la desconfianza. Light se permitió traslucirse herido, esperando que el mensaje fuera claro. L vaciló.

"… Tienes razón, Raito-kun. Eso fue injusto de mi parte". Light sonrió por dentro, pero no permitió que se demostrara en sus labios. L era mucho más fácil de manipular de lo que había pensado. Aun así, L podría haberlo dicho para encubrirse. Light le tendió la mano.

"Sí, bueno… yo también fui un imbécil. Vamos, hay que entrar".

L vio a Light dirigir el paso hacia la dulcería. No lo siguió inmediatamente. En lugar de eso, se enfocó en la espalda del adolescente. Light había hecho un cambio drástico en su actitud. L recordó la primera vez que se percató de esos cambios tan sustanciales en el humor del adolescente. Al principio había sido difícil entenderlo y se había enfocado en el asunto por varios días. Pero ahora estaba volviéndose más claro.

Había dos opciones en relación a Light: una, que estaba dividido entre sus intenciones de ser amigo de L y la furia simultánea de ser un sospechoso, por lo que su intención era vengarse de forma infantil con sus planes para castigar a L; o bien, Light era Kira y cualquier amabilidad era una cubierta para tratar de desviar a L de su rastro.

Ambas opciones eran posibles y altamente probables. Sólo había un 5% de posibilidad de que ese comportamiento se debiera a una tercera opción que L no había considerado. L descartó problemas psicológicos como personalidades múltiples. Después de haber revisado el expediente, estaba claro que Light estaba equilibrado y, de hecho, era descrito casi como una roca durante la escuela. Jamás había mostrado tales cambios de humor a nadie más que a L.

 _Pero no puedo aguantar esto por mucho tiempo…_ L pensó dubitativo. _Porque yo también he estado demostrando estos cambios de actitud_. L estaba consciente de que normalmente era una persona con los pies en la tierra, justo como Light. Pero por alguna razón, Light era capaz de resucitar esas emociones en L. Se había sentido furioso hace unos momentos. Era la primera vez que se sentía así en años. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por una dulcería? L determinó que estaba actuando de forma extraña porque Light era su amigo. Su primer amigo, después de todo. ¿Tal vez la gente sentía más cuando estaban rodeados de alguien que les importe?

Aun así, esa llamarada que había sentido… era familiar. No estaba seguro de que le gustara sentir cosas.

"¿Qué ocurre, Ryuuzaki? Ya no estás molesto, ¿verdad? Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?... Solo estaba divirtiéndome un poco". La atención de L volvió al presente. Light lo esperaba a la entrada de la dulcería. Sin responder, L siguió sus pasos. No podía evitar sentirse asustado. ¿Se había encadenado a su primer amigo en el mundo, o a un mortífero asesino que no descansaría hasta acabar con él?

No fue difícil animar a L cuando había más de tres toneladas de dulce tentándolo alrededor. Light se encontró con una auténtica y genuina sonrisa en su rostro cuando vio a L reaccionar como un niño de cinco años. Tras recibir la indicación de que podían tomar una bolsa y llenarla con lo que su corazón quisiese, L comenzó a saquear la tienda.

El detective se detuvo en casi cada contenedor, tomando un poco de cada golosina en ellos. En un poco tiempo, su bolsa estaba más que llena.

"Sabes que cobran por el peso de la bolsa, ¿verdad?" L asintió, apenas escuchando a Light porque su atención se dirigía al contenedor de ositos de gominola ante él. De algún modo consiguió meter más dulces en la bolsa.

 _Ciertamente es como un niño cuando no está comportándose como sexagenario_ , pensó Light. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio a L levantar su máscara para comer un poco de sus golosinas. _¿Está dispuesto a llegar tan lejos?,_ Light observó anonadado, _¿arriesga que alguien vea su cara sólo por dulces?_ Pero tan pronto como el dulce estaba a salvo bajo la lengua del detective, la máscara regresó a su sitio cubriendo su rostro una vez más. Light escuchó el ligero crujido de los dientes masticando el dulce tras la máscara. Aparentemente era suficiente, pues L se dirigió a pagar.

Light no pudo contener el bufido burlón que escapó cuando el cajero anunció el precio. Treinta y tres dólares por una enorme bolsa de dulces. Probablemente pesaba tanto como un recién nacido. Finalmente satisfecho, L pagó al cajero y tomó su premio entre los brazos. Abandonaron la tienda, L típicamente quieto mientras deslizaba un rompemuelas bajo la máscara.

"No sé si tuviste suficiente, Ryuuzaki. Tal vez deberíamos volver por una bolsa más", bromeó Light.

"Mo. Esho debhria duhhar uhm dhia". Light no podía contenerse. L sonaba tan ridículo con la boca llena que Light empezó a reír incontrolablemente. El detective no sólo estaba descalzo, encorvado como una gárgola y usando una máscara de gato, sino que ahora ni siquiera podía hablar correctamente. A L no pareció importarle. Los dulces lo hacían feliz.

Light se limpió los ojos y su risa empezó a reducirse. Miró de reojo a su supuesto "amigo". Había algo peculiar en él, además de sus obvias excentricidades. Era algo así como un rompecabezas. Light estaba seguro de que cualquier psicólogo profesional tendría un largo día tratando de comprenderlo.

"Se nos acaba el tiempo, Raito-kun. Deberíamos volver a la base. Me gustaría llegar antes de que Watari lo haga con el nuevo sistema". Light asintió y los dos salieron del centro comercial. En el exterior, de vuelta a la calle, comenzaron a bajar por la acera.

El clima era terrible. O, más precisamente, empezaba a descomponerse. Los nubarrones grises se acumulaban en el cielo como globos de agua a punto de reventarse. Se veían casi sólidos de lo obscuro que estaban. El cielo manchado parecía listo para explotar en cualquier momento. Con ese clima no había nadie más en la calle. La mayoría ya se había guarecido.

"Es mejor apurarse".

"Sí". Light y L caminaron más rápido, pero todavía conformándose con una caminata veloz en lugar de correr. Pero sus planes de regresar pronto a la base fueron interrumpidos cuando repentinamente un grupo de chicos en muy buena condición salió de un callejón a su izquierda.

El grupo apareció tan repentinamente y directamente hacia el rumbo de L y Light que ambas partes chocaron. Los hombres gruñeron, víctimas de la colisión. Light se vio forzado a retroceder unos pasos y el infortunado L calló de espaldas, la bolsa de dulces desperdigándose por el suelo.

Ambas partes se detuvieron y parpadearon entre ellos con sorpresa. Pero la incertidumbre duró poco cuando L y Light notaron los paquetes de droga en las manos del tipo al frente. El hombre ocultó torpemente la sustancia, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya habían sido vistos, y ellos lo tenían claro.

"¡Mierda! ¡Vieron nuestras caras… y la droga! ¡Kira nos matará!", chilló uno de los hombres al fondo. Light no contenía en su pecho el cosquilleo de triunfo que llegó con esa frase. Sí. Era verdad. Kira podría atraparlos. Kira los mataría si hacían algo que él no aprobase. Aunque Light no había llegado al extremo de castigar a narcomenudistas, era una buena señal que criminales de poca monta le tuvieran miedo. Significaba que su palabra se esparcía. Su plan estaba funcionando.

El líder de la pandilla, no obstante, no se veía tan impresionado como el hombrecillo del fondo. Observó a la pareja frente a él.

"Kira no atrapará a nadie si no hay nadie para decirle sobre nosotros". L se había incorporado a este punto y se estaba sacudiendo el polvo. Era una mala situación. Su mente empezó a acelerarse rápidamente, pese a que el enorme y musculoso hombre avanzaba hacia ellos. Era un espécimen monstruoso. Era al menos dos pies más alto que L y ciertamente pesaba unas tres veces más. Era calvo e incluso en la penumbra de la próxima tormenta, la luz se reflejaba en su cráneo.

"¿Qué hace un par de niños bonitos como ustedes en un clima tan feo como este?", se burló el hombre, mientras empezaba su escrutinio de L. "Bien, un niño bonito al menos. Este es más como un gnomo". Sus lacayos rieron con un sonido gutural. L sabía que incluso con sus habilidades y las de Light, jamás podrían ganar una pelea contra esa cantidad y fortaleza. Las posibilidades no rebasaban el 22% a su favor. Rápido, trató de generar el mejor plan de acción.

Correr no serviría. L podría ser ágil, pero no veloz. Sería una carga para Light e impediría su escape. Blofear parecía ser la mejor ruta, pero ¿sobre qué podría blofear? Los hombres parecían empezar a aburrirse ante la falta de una respuesta. Así que el líder comenzó otra ronda de abuso verbal.

"¿Son maricas o algo así? ¿Por qué están encadenados? ¿Perdieron las llaves?", más risas sonaron de los lacayos. "Supongo que éste tendría que ser la chica, pero seguramente es demasiado feo. Por eso es la máscara, ¿verdad? ¿Para esconder tu horrible cara? Los hombres rugieron. L ni siquiera pensaba que eso fuera entretenido. Pero estaba satisfecho de que por lo menos se enfocaran en insultos y no en el hecho de que él y Light habían visto las drogas. Si se decidían a atacar, estarían en problemas.

"¿Qué sucede, afeminado?" El hombre se inclinó, quedando muy cerca de la máscara. L no se atrevió a moverse. Procuró no mirar al lado para ver qué hacía Light o cómo se contenía en esas circunstancias. ¡Tenía que pensar! Pero por alguna razón… era complicado. ¿Sería por su corazón acelerado? L sabía que era eso. Era su temor a grandes grupos de gente. No era alguien social. Y esa era la razón del por qué. Pero su cerebro era su única arma. Si se veía incapaz de remover esa repentina nube de emoción, no tendría nada.

"¿El gato se comió tu lengua? ¡Di algo!". El hombre tomó la máscara repentinamente. La arrancó del rostro de L y la arrojó a un lado. L no se movió. Ni siquiera parpadeó. Su pecho se sentía tenso. Mantuvo su cara tan muerta como solía mantenerla, con los ojos fijos. Se veía casi como siempre.

Pero de algún modo, Light vio la diferencia.

Los hombres volvieron a reírse mientras el líder apuntaba a su víctima expuesta.

"¡La cara combina con el resto! ¡Es un fenómeno!" Hubo una punzada ante la última palabra. Era filosa y rápida como un alfiler. L sabía que se les acababa el tiempo. Una vez que se hubieran divertido, comenzarían a hablar con nudillos y huesos en lugar de palabras vulgares. Trató de mantener la punzada fuera de su expresión, pero no estaba seguro de poder mantenerla fuera de sus enormes y expresivos ojos. Aun así, le salía bien el verse absorto la mayor parte del tiempo, no se rendiría ahora. L necesitaba decir algo ahora, pero al no poder difuminar las nubes en su mente, decidió abrir la boca y decir cualquier cosa.

"Caballeros, parece que …"

"¡¿Por qué no se hacen a un lado?!" Light lo interrumpió. También empuj un lado quedando al frente. L abrió sus ojos en franca sorpresa. ¿Eso qué? L lo vio casi frenéticamente. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Una provocación o un intento de amenaza no tendría un buen resultado. ¿Acaso Light tenía otro plan que se basara en esa agresividad repentina? L trató de dilucidarlo, de hallar algún efecto positivo de las acciones de Light. ¡Pero no había nada! ¡Eso sólo podría terminar en violencia!

"¿Qué dijiste?" El líder fue hacia Light, aparentando crecer omnipotente. "¿Tratas de proteger a tu chica?"

"¡Estúpido! ¡Espero que Kira te encuentre!" El corazón de L empezó a palpitar descontrolado.

"¡Raito-kun, no los provoques!" Estaba aterrorizado por la seguridad de Light. El líder empezó a gruñir, casi como un oso.

"¡Imbécil! ¡Vas a pagar!" El hombre retrocedió su puño. Antes de que L supiera qué estaba haciendo, se había encogido abajo para patear al aire. Con un crujido, su talón se había conducido hasta la mandíbula del tipo. Las patadas de L eran poderosas y efectivas, y con sólo una de ellas el líder había caído. La pandilla observaba sorprendida.

"¡Corre, Raito-kun!"

"¿Qu—pero, Ryuuza-?!"

"¡No hay tiempo!" L giró y se precipitó por la banqueta tan rápido como pudo. Light no tenía opción. Tenía que seguir. Los dos empezaron a correr a toda velocidad.

"¡Ryuuzaki, arruinaste mi plan!"

"Si tu plan era que nos mataran a los dos, ¡no lo lamento!" El grupo estaba tras sus talones como una manada de lobos hambrientos.

"¡No! ¡Mi plan era poner la cadena alrededor del cuello del jefe! ¡Habría sido nuestro rehén y el resto nos habría dejado en paz! ¡Necesitaba que se acercara para hacerlo!" L parpadeó mientras su mente repasaba el plan. Empezó a jadear.

"Ese es…un plan eficiente"

"¡Pues sí! ¡Cómo no te diste cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo! ¿En qué estabas pensando?" L empezó a reducir el paso. No estaba en lo que la gente consideraría "en forma". Pasaba días enteros comiendo comida chatarra. Aunque era esbelto, carecía de resistencia.

"Yo… no estaba pensando" Respondió L con quietud. Había tanta vergüenza y humillación en esa simple oración que Light volteó en medio de su carrera. Estaba petrificado de ver a L cayendo detrás.

"¡Ryuuzaki!" Había poco que pudiera hacerse. Si reducía el paso, lo atraparían sin más. No podía cargar a L, porque sería la mejor manera de volverse lento. Tampoco podía arrastrar a Ryuuzaki con la cadena porque tropezarían los dos.

"¡Vamos, podemos hacerlo!" Gritar para motivarlo parecía ser la mejor alternativa. Era un plan patético. La motivación no parecía acelerar a L ni un poco. De hecho, mientras más corrían, más lento se volvía.

De pronto, L tomó algo de su bolsillo. Era un cojín negro con un solo botón. L lo presionó.

"¿Qué rayos es eso?"

"Una llamada de emergencia para Watari. La había olvidado".

"¡¿La _olvidaste_?!" Light no estaba convencido, pero por un segundo creyó ver a L contraerse. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¡Light jamás había visto que sus pensamientos estuvieran tan desordenados!

Repentinamente, una enorme y pesada mano se adelantó hasta rozar la espalda de la camiseta de L. L intentó mantener su paso, pero su pecho lo estaba quemando. Sentía sus pulmones llenos de una presión terrible. No podía mantenerse al ritmo de Light.

La mano se estiró por segunda vez, y esta vez, los dedos regordetes se aferraron al cuello de la camiseta. Con un pequeño grito, casi como de un cachorrito, L fue arrastrado hacia atrás dentro de la furiosa pandilla.

"¡Ryuuza—"La cadena se tensó por completo y Light fue jalado repentinamente hacia atrás, en la misma dirección que L. Su cabeza fue lo primero en entrar a la multitud.

Era un alboroto total. Cuerpos por todos lados… y partes también. Light sólo distinguía ropas y carne. Un puño voló hacia su cara. Lo evadió. Instintivamente llevó su propio puño en un gancho al mentón. ¡BAM! Conectó con algo. Trató de ver a L en el lío. No podía estar tan lejos de la cadena.

Pudo verlo a través de un pequeño espacio entre cuerpos: su talón golpeando la barbilla de su atacante. Se defendía por cuenta propia. Al menos por ahora. Pero la cadena era un verdadero obstáculo. Light casi tropezó sobre ella. Comenzaba a enredarse con tanto alboroto.

Light arremetió contra otro tipo, golpeándolo en el ojo. Otro fue por él y le dio un codazo en el estómago. ¡Era rudo! Otro individuo llegó, por un lado, puños alzados. Pero había un segundo sujeto llegando a la izquierda. No podría con los dos a la vez. Light golpeó a uno en el cuello y esperó el golpe del segundo. Pero en lugar de eso llegó un pie descalzo de la nada. El hombre cayó, y en su lugar se levantó L.

"¿Estás bien, Raito-kun?"

"¡Hasta ahora!" Light se alegró de ver a L. Estaba feliz. Más hombres llegaron hacia ellos. Light se puso al lado de L y ambos se pusieron espalda con espalda en posición de combate. Atacaron. Tres hombres cayeron.

"¡Hey, hacemos buen equipo!" ¡CRACK! Alguien más al suelo.

"¡Sí!" ¡BAM! Un pandillero fue víctima de su nariz rota, era seguro. Light estaba impresionado cuando vio a L saltar repentinamente como un gato. A pesar de su complexión y peculiaridades, L era un buen peleador. L llevó el cuerpo a un lado dejando que la cadena atravesara la cara de uno de los hombres, marcándola como si fuera un látigo.

"¡Woah!" Era casi un tigre encogido. Light soltó un ataque propio noqueando a otro sujeto. Con los dos defendiéndose espalda a espalda, era muy difícil para cualquiera de los pandilleros el acercarse.

"¡No lo haces tan mal, Raito-kun!" L gritó hilarante entre golpes.

"¿Ah sí? ¡Pues tú tampoco!" CRACK. El pie de L y el puño de Light impactaron la cara del mismo tipo al mismo tiempo. Era satisfactorio. Y así como cayó el hombre al suelo, Light empezó a preguntarse si él y L en verdad hubieran sido los amigos que L aseguraba, si sólo se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias.

Pero a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de los dos jóvenes, las probabilidades de L se mantenían en pie. Estaban superados ampliamente por número y por fuerza.

Uno de los sujetos finalmente tuvo un chispazo de iluminación y tomó la cadena que unía a Light y a L. Ambos soltaron un quejido en cuanto fueron arrastrados de espaldas al piso. Sus pies se barrieron y Light consiguió caer de costado, pero L cayó directamente de espaldas con un BAM. Light escuchó el terrible crujido de un cráneo chocando contra el pavimento. Y lo siguiente que vio fue un rastro de dulces regado por el suelo. Light sintió que se revolvía su estómago. Volteó al otro lado para tratar de ver a L.

Ahí yacía L, consciente, pero muy desorientado… como en otra dimensión. Su bolsa de dulces parecía haber explotado. Light miró horrorizado que la sangre comenzaba a emanar de su cabello desordenado.

"Ryu…" Uno de los hombres jaló la cadena, arrastrando a L por el suelo y alejándolo de Light. Light vio como L era levantado por el sujeto. El detective apenas empezaba a volver en sí cuando sintió la cadena alrededor del cuello. Apenas había tenido tiempo suficiente para levantar una mano, enclavando su puño izquierdo entre la cadena y su cuello.

El pandillero jaló con fuerza. Un suspiro ahogado escapó de L, pero se las arregló para salvarse con la mano que bloqueó el ataque. Pese a que así mantenía sus posibilidades de respirar, su brazo estaba atrapado. Tenía pocas esperanzas de luchar.

Al principio, Light no podía más que mirar con sus ojos impregnados de horror. Light Yagami estaba aterrorizado. Pero había una segunda voz dentro de su mente que lo estaba disfrutando mucho. _¿Por qué matarlo con la Death Note si esto es más conveniente? Me quedaré viendo nada más. Dejaré que estos gorilas lo ahoguen lenta y dolorosamente hasta que exhale su último suspiro. Me quitará problemas. Esto no podría ser más perfecto. ¡Un final acorde para el hombrecito patético que se atrevió a interponerse en mi camino! ¡Mira cómo se retuerce!_

Pero el problema era que sí, Light lo veía retorcerse. Veía a L pelear desesperadamente por su vida mientras los hombres alrededor se burlaban de sus esfuerzos. L agarró la cadena con su mano libre, tratando frenéticamente de alejarla de su garganta. Pero no servía de mucho ante semejante corpulencia. L jadeó en la agonía de quedarse sin aire. Light distinguió cómo apenas salía de su garganta obstruida. La sangre goteaba de la parte trasera de su cabeza, manchando la espalda de su camiseta.

Light estaba en trance ante la desvalía de L. Parecía un conejito capturado en una trampa. Su cara neutra estaba tensa, marcada con líneas que Light no había visto antes. Su mirada amplia se había ido, reemplazada con contracciones de dolor.

El tipo que ahogaba a L lo levantó repentinamente a una posición más alta. Ahora los pies de L colgaban, sus dedos apenas rozando el suelo mientras buscaban en vano un punto de apoyo. El hombre mantenía a L distante de su única garantía para obtener más aire.

L jadeó para obtener un poco de aire por segunda vez. El sonido de ese aliento, ese jadeo desesperado, era mucho peor que cualquier grito que pudo haber emitido.

Pero entonces, un sonido mucho más terrible llegó a los oídos de Light. L usó ese último aliento para chillar una palabra distorsionada:

"…Rai…to…"

Al principio, Light pensó que suplicaba por ayuda. Pero de repente, L tomó su mano libre fuera de su garganta, permitiendo que la cadena lo asfixiase todavía más, para sacar algo de su bolsillo. Arrojó algo hacia Light, quien se lanzó para atraparlo en el aire. Lentamente abrió sus dedos.

Ahí, descansando en su mano, estaba una llavecita plateada.

Fue entonces cuando Light comprendió. L estaba tratando de protegerlo. Quería que se liberara y huyera. _¡Sí! Me liberaré y lo dejaré morir aquí como la rata que es._ Pero Light Yagami no se sentía así. Su corazón empezó a hundirse. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué L hacía esto? ¿Que no sospechaba que él era Kira? ¿Por qué permitiría a Kira escapar? ¿No trataría de hundirlo con él?

¿O le asustaba que Light fuera inocente? Si ese era el caso, entonces no quería condenar a alguien inocente a ese destino terrible. O… tal vez era porque…

 _Espero que Raito-kun no sea Kira porque… Raito-kun es el primer amigo que tengo._

Light soltó un suspiro ahogado. ¿L hablaba en serio? ¿Sacrificaría su vida? ¿Era esta la prueba de que la declaración de L no era sólo una actuación para atrapar a Kira? ¿En verdad eran… amigos?

Light dejó de ver la llave y volvió a L. El rostro del detective se contraía en una agónica expresión de dolor. Las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos y, cuando los exprimió en un quejido silencioso, empezaron a surcar sus mejillas. Su boca se abrió ampliamente en un intento fútil por obtener más aire, pero esta vez los jadeos que había hecho antes no servirían de nada.

Light entrecerró los ojos. Una llama se encendió dentro de él y la sentía crecer, justo en el centro de su pecho. Temblaba y, repentinamente, se vio a sí mismo levantarse. Se vio a sí mismo guardando la llave en el bolsillo. Y se vio a sí mismo corriendo al frente. Antes de saber qué estaba haciendo, soltó un grito furioso y su rodilla se clavó entre las piernas del atacante. ¡CRUNCH!

El hombre se congeló por un segundo. Una gota de saliva voló desde su boca. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y entonces colapsó en el suelo, soltando a L, quien quedó convenientemente sobre sus pies conforme su agresor cayó. Pero no le hizo bien. Se veía más pálido que de costumbre. Al tiempo que la cadena se deslizaba de su cuello, L tambaleó una vez y siguió a su atacante colapsando en el pavimento.

"¡Ryuuzaki!" Light no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por él. ¡El resto de la pandilla se había enfurecido! Estaba rodeado. Light sabía que no había esperanza. Lo matarían a él y al escuálido detective por el que había decidido sacrificarse. _¡Idiota! Si sólo hubiera usado la llave y huido todos mis problemas habrían terminado. L habría muerto ¡y yo habría dominado el mundo! ¿Por qué DEMONIOS decidí salvar a L?_

Las miradas de odio se concentraron en Light.

"¡Vamos a joderte, chico!" La pandilla se dirigió hacia él cuando se escucharon tres disparos. Los pandilleros casi se dejaron la piel del susto, y Light se impresionó también. Al voltearse vieron un automóvil negro con una luz azulada.

"¡Mierda, es la policía!"

"¡Corran!" Y como por arte de magia, todos escaparon. Light observó sus espaldas, sus ojos llenos de sorpresa. ¿Así de fácil? Respirando con la pesadez de su fatiga, Light volteó hacia el auto que había ido por ellos. ¿Alguien había llamado a la policía?

No. Poniendo más atención, Light vio que era un automóvil común y corriente. La luz azul venía de un foco magnético que podía colocarse en cualquier auto sin marcar para una emergencia. Ahí, al lado opuesto del automóvil, arma en mano, estaba Watari.

Un rayo atravesó la escena, provocando en Light un sobresalto de nuevo. El trueno atravesó el aire y se desvaneció en un estruendo lejano. El cielo soltó sus lágrimas y vertió su llanto sobre el mundo. En pocos segundos, Light estaba completamente empapado.

Watari entró al auto y cambió su arma por un paraguas. Lo abrió y avanzó por la acera. Parecía completamente equilibrado y en calma… hasta que vio a L.

L había caído estropeado en el pavimento como una muñeca de trapo. Y ahora yacía ahí como un juguete descompuesto. Empapado, su camiseta colgaba arrugada en su delgado cuerpo. Su cabello, normalmente ligero, se veía plano y triste al adherirse a su cara. La lluvia tomó la sangre esparcida por su cuerpo y la diluyó por toda la acera, haciéndola ver más de lo que era en realidad. L tenía más de un moretón y había una impresión perfecta de la cadena en la suavidad de su cuello.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados; tal vez había quedado inconsciente al fin. Pero incluso sin estar en sí, jadeó buscando aire como si siguiera estrangulado.

Las golosinas que habían quedado esparcidas comenzaron a deshacerse por la lluvia.

La cara de Watari adoptó una expresión de terror absoluto.

"¡Ryuuzaki!" Light no se movió mientras el anciano corrió al lado de su protegido. De hecho, Light ni siquiera veía a L. En lugar de eso, miró con ira hacia la lluvia y el cielo gris. Sus manos se cerraron en puños furiosos. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de disgusto. Su ceño se frunció peligrosamente.

 _Eres un estúpido, Light Yagami. ¡Puede que hayas firmado tu sentencia de muerte!_


	5. Chapter 5

Cada minuto que transcurría era insoportable para Light. Cada minuto de Watari cargando al maltrecho detective hasta el auto. Cada minuto de verse forzado a sentarse junto al cuerpo inconsciente y empapado. Cada segundo de acoso por parte de los miembros del equipo que se arremolinaron sobre el compañero caído. Y cada segundo de estar forzado a permanecer en la misma habitación mientras Watari limpiaba y parchaba las heridas.

Era mucho más tortuoso ahora, porque Light no podía moverse de su sitio. Debido a la extrema importancia de la secrecía sobre L, no sería trasladado a un hospital. En vez de eso, una vez que se hubieran tomado cuidados, Watari los condujo a la habitación de siempre y colocó a L sobre la cama. Aún inconsciente, Light estaba obligado a permanecer a su lado por culpa de la cadena.

Light enfocó su odio hacia la figura sin consciencia. No dejaría pasar al pequeño demonio lo que había sacado con todo el asunto, pandilla y todo, ¡sólo para que Light se sintiera mal! Era algo que L haría sin dudar.

"Me humillaste hoy". Light declaró en voz alta. Su voz se estremecía y vacilaba por la ira acumulada. _¡El magnánimo Kira, reducido a esto! ¡Todo por tu culpa, L!_

La mente de Light se aceleró. Calculó los disparatados acontecimientos del día. La computadora había sido un completo accidente. Eso estaba claro porque Matsuda no podría mantener un secreto de ningún modo. Si L le hubiera ordenado arreglar todo para sacar a Light de la oficina, Matsuda habría confesado tarde o temprano. Además, L detestaba alejarse de la base. Había protestado lo suficiente cuando Light insistió.

Todo en el centro comercial era acorde al plan de Light. Todo eso era suyo. Se sintió cómodo con ello por el par de horas. No había nada mal ahí… pero el asunto de la pandilla. Había algo raro con eso. ¿En verdad L lo habría planeado? ¿Habría ido tan lejos? ¿Pero qué había con sus heridas? Light estaba casi seguro de que ni siquiera L llegaría a ese extremo con tal de sacarle una confesión.

Light reprodujo la escena en donde la cadena era jalada desde abajo. No… L golpeando su cabeza en el concreto era un accidente. Pudo haberse lastimado con gravedad. Y si esperaba una caída, habría caído de forma mucho más segura.

Pero la llave. _Eso_ era lo que lo molestaba. Era la parte que olía mal. Incluso si la pandilla había sido una coincidencia, la llave no lo era. Había algo importante ligado a la llave.

Light exploró su bolsillo. Sacó la llave de las esposas con lentitud. La observó cuidadosamente. ¿En verdad L trató de salvar su vida? ¿O era alguna especie de truco? Si Light hubiera tomado su oportunidad de liberarse y huir, podría haber dicho que se asustó y corrió por ayuda. No probaría que es Kira. Sin embargo, era indudable que lo harían parecer como si él fuera Kira. Quedarse para ayudar parecía el movimiento correcto. Hacía parecer que Light era amigo de L. Era la mejor elección.

Light suspiró con alivio. Gracias a Dios que había tomado esa decisión. Incluso si había sido por accidente. Debió ser más astuto. Debió percatarse de que era la elección correcta para él como Kira, no la elección correcta para L.

Light dejó escapar un lamento de frustración. ¡Apenas podía soportar la vergüenza! Se había dejado llevar a un momento de completa debilidad. Se había permitido sentir algo por L. Se permitió sentir compasión por él, e incluso disfrutar de su compañía por esas horas. Y al final… había querido salvar su vida. No lo hizo por Kira, sino por L. Era tan blasfemo que sentía el impulso de escribir su propio nombre con la Death Note. La llave… definitivamente era una trampa. ¿Realmente había sido la decisión correcta?

Light se sentó quietamente en su propia cama. Las camas habían sido dispuestas para acomodar la cadena. Eran dos camas gemelas en la habitación y arrimadas juntas de tal manera que la privacidad se reducía a unas cuantas pulgadas. Había sido la mejor distribución para acomodarlos y permitirles tanta privacía como fuera posible. Al principio, Light se había sentido muy incómodo, probablemente no lo superaba a estas alturas, pero por ahora tenía otros asuntos de los que preocuparse.

L no había sido él mismo cuando la pandilla los confrontó. Había permanecido en un silencio inusual cuando empezaron a acosarlo y a hacer bromas idiotas. Se había quedado en pie y sin hacer ninguna indicación de formar un plan de escape. Por eso Light lo había presionado para salir con una opción para ellos.

Y cuando el líder había tomado la máscara de L, Light sabía que debían actuar. Pero L no dio señal alguna de saber remotamente qué hacer. Era tan extraño… un genio como L… congelado así.

Light sintió esa misma vergüenza subir por su garganta. Sabía a bilis: caliente y ácida en su boca. Parte de la razón por la que Light había saltado en ese momento no era para salvar su propio pellejo, sino porque vio ese rastro de dolor en los ojos de L cuando el pandillero le dijo fenómeno. L se veía tan pequeño y patético en comparación.

El rostro entero de Light se contrajo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan lleno de autodesprecio en toda su vida. Lo había arruinado. Arruinado en grande.

Tratando de ordenar el resto de los acontecimientos, su mente voló hacia cuando habían corrido. L … había confesado no estar pensando. Y el tono del detective estaba cargado del mismo, si no es que más autodesprecio que el que Light sentía en ese momento. L había estado mucho más molesto por ese hecho que por el ser perseguidos hacia su perdición por un montón de traficantes.

Había algo ahí.

Eso parecía probar la idea de que no había sido una puesta en escena. Que la mayoría había sido un accidente. ¿Por qué? Porque L había sido tan sacudido que había dejado de analizar las cosas. Había dejado de pensar. Eso era fenomenal.

Light supo que estaba ante algo muy importante. ¿Por qué L se había congelado? ¿Qué sería tan malo como para hacer que el mejor detective del mundo se petrificara cuando realmente necesitaba usar su mente para salir de una situación mala como nunca antes? La falta de poder mental de L durante el incidente no era sorprendente… ¡era increíble! Light estaba seguro de que había encontrado más munición de algún modo, pero no podía terminar de entender cómo cargar el arma con ella.

Lentamente, su autodesprecio por el momento de debilidad empezó a ceder mientras una breve sonrisa se formó en sus labios. _Este día no fue tan malo como creí. ¡A pesar de haber fallado varias veces, esas equivocaciones fueron la elección correcta para que parezca un amigo de L más que nunca! Incluso L sería incapaz de negarlo. Arriesgué mi vida por él. Además, ¡obtuve información invaluable de este bobo! Información que, indudablemente, podré usar para destruirlo. ¡Sólo necesito aprender un poco más!_ Light dirigió su malévola mirada hacia el joven inconsciente al lado suyo.

 _Sí. Duerme mientras puedas, Ryuuzaki. Pronto serás mío_

"¿Lawliet, estás bien?" L estaba sentado en la esquina del dormitorio más alejado en el primer orfanato en el que había estado. Era su esquin _a_ favorita porque casi nadie lo molestaría ahí. El espacio era muy reducido, pues había un muro a su izquierda y una de tantas camas a su derecha. Tenía casi un metro de espacio para acomodar su cuerpecito adentro. Se las ingeniaba cada vez al encogerse apretadamente, con las rodillas presionadas bajo la barbilla.

Guardaba tantos libros como pudiera debajo de la cama a su derecha. Los había leído varias veces y hoy estaba leyendo uno de sus misterios criminales favoritos.

"Estoy bien, señorita Perna", respondió L tranquilamente. Pero cuando su voz salió, era débil y rasposa, como si tuviera un resfriado. L no estaba enfermo.

La señorita Perna, una de tantas cuidadoras, pero la única que normalmente se preocupaba por L, entró en la habitación.

"Escuché lo que pasó antes de mi cambio de turno", dijo en el mismo tono amable y compasivo que L odiaba tanto. Los demás cuidadores prácticamente lo ignoraban, lo cual estaba bien. Podía estar solo para aprender y leer. Algunos incluso pensaban que era un poco raro y aterrador. Los había escuchado hablar varias veces para confirmar sus sospechas. Les agradaba tanto como al resto de los niños.

Pero esta cuidadora, la señorita Perna, era la peor de todos. Él tenía claro que le importaba. Tenía un corazón tierno como nadie. Pero su cuidado lo lastimaba mucho más de lo que pudieran hacer o decir los otros niños. Nunca la quería cerca. L no quería su lástima. No quería que le hablara como si fuera un gatito lastimado. Y ciertamente no quería tener nada que ver con sus ojos grandes y tristes. Ella lo veía como si fuera el ser más desafortunado de la Tierra. Y L sabía que no era así. Incluso a los seis años, tenía claro que había cosas peores…

"Lawliet, ¿por qué no sales de ahí?" La señorita Perna se acercaba. Él podía escuchar sus pasos retumbando en el suelo de madera. L suspiró y deslizó un dedo dentro de la página del libro que acababa de interrumpir. En serio, ¿ahora sería una molestia como para interrumpir una buena lectura?

De repente su cara apareció en la reducida área entre la pared y la cama. Había usado una sonrisa forzada cuando llegó, pero fue destruida inmediatamente por el asombro que escapó de sus labios y el shock que se apoderó de sus rasgos.

"¡Oh, Lawliet!" L se contrajo ante esa expresión. Era mucho peor que cualquier golpiza. La miró con frialdad, con el ojo que no había sido forzado a cerrarse. Sabía cómo debía verse ante ella. Moretones grandes y obscuros cubrían las partes expuestas de su piel. Heridas y marcas rojas cubrían el resto. Y el resto que había sido dejado a un lado estaba cubierto de mugre.

No se había lavado después del ataque. Había subido directo a leer. Estaba a la mitad de un buen capítulo cuando los niños lo habían interrumpido, después de todo.

"Me bañaré después", dijo suavemente, su garganta quemándose aún. Uno de los niños más grandes y fuertes había tratado de ahogarlo. Estaba claro por la evidencia de dos marcas de dedos en su cuello delgado. Sin duda había dolido. Pero sabía que podía olvidarlo. Podía olvidarlo y seguir adelante como con el resto de cosas horribles. Todo lo que necesitaba era estar solo con sus libros. Quería algo para resolver. Solucionar misterios criminales era una buena manera de cumplir con eso. L siempre sabía la respuesta antes de llegar al final. A veces sabía la respuesta desde los primeros capítulos.

"¡Oh, pobrecito! ¡Ven aquí, bebé!" La señorita extendió sus brazos hacia el refugio de L. Él se retorció alejándose de ella. Presionó su espalda firmemente contra la pared tanto como pudo. No la quería cerca.

"Me bañaré después…", repitió.

"Oh, cielo… no me preocupa que estés sucio. Estás herido. Ven aquí y podré ayudarte". L sacudió su cabeza. Pero como de costumbre, la señorita Perna no escucharía. Se estiró hasta cerrar su mano alrededor de la muñeca de L.

Un destello de dolor blanco – rojizo surgió de sus muñecas hasta los nervios de su mano. L dejó escapar un débil grito de angustia. Su muñeca estaba rota. Él ya lo sabía. La señorita Perna, aparentemente poseída por el deseo de ayudarlo, jaló a L fuera de su escondite.

L, colmado de desespración y un miedo que no podía identificar, trató de zafarse de ella. El súbito tirón en su muñeca rota era agonizante. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

L despertó con una contracción repentina de su cuerpo. Soltó un pequeño, casi inaudible suspiro. Pero en cuanto sus ojos estuvieron abiertos, se encontró a sí mismo viendo el techo blanco. Yacía tan rígido como un muerto. Se aseguró de no mover un músculo hasta que identificó sus alrededores. Estaba en la base, por supuesto. Era el dirigente del equipo de investigación. Y estaba por atrapar al peor asesino que había caminado sobre la Tierra. _Así es._

Comenzó a relajarse un poco. No había punto en recordar y hundirse en viejas memorias. Lo mejor era olvidarlas. De otra manera se interpondrían en su camino. Y L no permitiría que nada lo obstaculizara. No esta vez. Kira debía ser llevado a la justicia por las cosas malvadas que había hecho.

"Ya era hora de que despertaras". La voz venía de su derecha. L se volteó e hizo una mueca. Su cráneo palpitaba. Se sentía como si alguien hubiera tomado un mazo y estuviera golpeando su cerebro despiadada y repetidamente. Cerró sus ojos una vez más para bloquear la luz.

O tal vez, para bloquear un diferente tipo de Luz*

La mente de L tomó un ritmo apresurado de mil millas por hora. El ataque. La llave. Light había tomado la llave. No la usó. De hecho, se quedó. Había llegado al punto de tratar de rescatarlo. Si eso podía llamarse rescate.

L apretó los labios.

Sus sospechas sobre Raito-kun habían aumentado, muy a su pesar.

Cuando todo había empezado, no estaba pensando. Había dejado que sus temores bloquearan lo mejor de él. Pero en cuanto Light había señalado semejante desastre mientras corrían, la determinación puso a funcionar su cabeza. Una vez que estuvo atrapado por el simiesco individuo, había formado un plan. Pero el plan no era para salvarse a sí mismo, o a Light. El plan era para tratar de ver a través de la máscara de "amigo" de Light. Si es que era una máscara.

Cuando perdieron la pelea y L sintió la cadena en su cuello, lo primero que pensó fue que no podía morir antes de que Kira fuera capturado. Y si iba a morir, tendría que ser para probar la inocencia de Light, o su culpabilidad. Lo mejor que podía hacer en esas circunstancias era la llave.

La sacó, sabiendo que si Light era tan inocente como afirmaba, se liberaría. Un adolescente inocente que no estaba acostumbrado a la violencia se liberaría y escaparía. Escaparía por muchas razones: primero, por miedo. Segundo, por el instinto primario de autoconservación. En semejante situación, tales instintos eran difíciles de combatir. Tercero, escaparía para obtener ayuda. Light era una persona inteligente. Por tanto, habría deducido que para salvar su vida y la de L debía escapar para obtener ayuda temporal mientras Watari pudiera llegar.

Light no hizo nada de eso. De hecho, su incertidumbre duró poco. Había guardado la llave, se había levantado y agredido al atacante de L. Sólo Kira podría ser tan confiado para enfrentarse a un grupo que los sobrepasaba en número y capacidades físicas. L estaba casi seguro de que el plan de Light había sido dejar que L quedara inconsciente, que sí había ocurrido, y luego matar a la pandilla usando los medios de Kira. Después, cuando ya no hubiera testigos…

No. Habría sido mucho más limpio. Permitiría que la pandilla matara a L, así no habría tocado evidencia alguna de homicidio. En una corte, la ley estaría bajo la premisa de L asesinado por los pandilleros. Una vez que se hubiera dispuesto de L, entonces Light mataría a la pandilla.

Si ese era el plan de Light, entonces no tendría esperanzas de sobrevivir. No habría rescatado a L si eso significara su muerte. De hecho, no tendría sentido rescatar a L en primer lugar, pues tal acción habría significado el final de ambos. Light era más inteligente que eso. Se habría dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Por eso, un Light inocente no habría reaccionado así. Un Light inocente habría escapado.

Las posibilidades de Light de ser Kira habían aumentado a 12%. L no podía negar que, luego de un día de diversión con su nuevo amigo, ese porcentaje era trágico. L trató de dejar sus emociones a un lado. De esconderlas en un lugar donde no lo distrajeran más. Pero después de ese sueño y semejante susto, eran más difíciles de suprimir.

"Hey, Ryuuzaki, ¿estás bien? No te ves muy bien", vino la voz de Light. L se preguntó sombríamente si alguna vez se había visto bien. ¿Hubo alguna vez en la que realmente pareciera saludable frente a los otros? Lo dudaba mucho.

"Hey… aquí está tu llave". L no abrió los ojos hasta que Light tomó su mano. L se contrajo un poco, involuntariamente. Dudaba que pudiera acostumbrarse al contacto humano alguna vez. Light presionó la llave en su palma. L se atrevió a abrir los ojos y dirigirlos hacia el rostro de Light. Su decepción aumentó. Light era muy bueno aparentando preocupación… cuando L sabía muy bien que podía ser un disfraz.

"...R…Rai…" L trató de hablar, pero su voz no funcionaba. Los sonidos que salieron eran ahogados. Su garganta se sentía bloqueada por completo, con algo espeso y pesado, como algodón. Levantó su mano libre y la deslizó por su garganta, sintiendo con la punta de los dedos las heridas que se habían hecho ahí.

Tragó y estaba a punto de intentarlo otra vez cuando se lo pensó mejor.

¿Qué pasaría si no podía hablar? ¿Qué tipo de oportunidades y puertas se abrirían? ¿Le daría una ventaja sobre Light, sobre Kira? Si Light creyera que no podía hablar, ¿lo trataría diferente? ¿Tomaría ventaja de una situación donde L no podría decirle a nadie sobre sus palabras o actos?

Parecía un buen plan a desarrollar. Era tosco por el momento, pero debía ponerse en acción antes de que pudiera afilarlo. Era otro plan del momento, justo como la llave. Pero la llave había funcionado después de todo.

L rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, lo que le causó más dolor del anticipado, y dio palmaditas en su garganta.

Light juagaba la carta del amigo preocupado bastante bien. L se preguntaba… qué tan enojado podría estar si Light resultaba ser Kira. Todo lo que Light estaba haciendo… era por la amistad de L… o todo en nombre de Kira.

L odiaba a Kira. Lo odiaba por amenazar con arrebatarle a su único amigo. Lo odiaba por hacerle sospechar de Light, por llevarlo al extremo de quitarle a Light su libertad, orillarlo a tomar la llave de las esposas y mentirle sobre la condición de su voz. Odiaba a Kira. Y debía detenerlo. De ahí que tales acciones fueran necesarias.

"Oh, ok... ¿no puedes hablar?" Light preguntó tranquilamente. "Lo siento, L". L sacudió su cabeza de nuevo, contrayéndose nuevamente. Su cráneo palpitaba con fuerza. Supuso que era un efecto del concreto. Lenta y cuidadosamente colocó sus manos en cada lado del cuerpo y se impulsó a una posición semi-sentada. Descubrió que tenía pocas fuerzas. Una vez que estuvo relativamente erguido, sintió que su cabeza nadaba. Sus oídos retumbaban y el mundo empezó a moverse a su alrededor. Era una sensación enfermiza y soltó un gruñido suave mientras se tambaleaba.

L ni siquiera estaba consciente de que estaba por colapsar otra vez hasta que dos manos lo sostuvieron. Sintió, más que ver, pues su visión no era confiable que Light lo había tomado por los hombros.

"Tranquilo… Pasaste una golpiza muy dura". L frunció el ceño profundamente, su boca cortando la cara como una línea. Había escuchado eso antes…


	6. Chapter 6

N/T: éste es uno de mis capítulos favoritos de Friend or foe y el que me condenó a volverme adicta al fanfiction irremediablemente. Espero que haya quedado bien. Recuerdo a quien esté leyendo que esta es una traducción de la historia original de Spotofpaint.

Light no podía creer en su propia suerte. La vocecita fastidiosa de L había sido desprendida de él. Ahora, esto no sólo ralentizaría la investigación, no sólo haría la vida de Light un poco menos miserable, sino, además, era la oportunidad perfecta para interrogarlo. Light necesitaba descubrir por qué L se había descolocado tanto en el centro comercial ese día. Si hallaba esa información, estaba seguro de que podría usarla en su beneficio.

Pero L era un tipo listo. Le resultaría sencillo esquivar las preguntas de Light. No obstante, L ahora estaría forzado a escribirlo todo si quisiera decir cualquier cosa. Todo lo escrito podría destruirse, o guardarse como evidencia. ¡Cualquier texto valdría oro! ¡Oro puro! Light sabía que podría analizar cada línea y cada punto hasta lo más profundo de su significado. Y si lo lograba, las respuestas se volverían claras.

Cierto, L tendría más tiempo para pensar sobre sus respuestas que al expresarse verbalmente, pero estaba bien. La gente normalmente se siente más cómoda escribiendo las cosas en lugar de decirlas. La mayoría de los humanos se abría más con la escritura. ¿Por qué? Porque no era tan directo como hablar con alguien. De esta manera se habrían traído muchos secretos a la luz, más que con una confesión hablada. Si Light jugaba bien sus cartas, obtendría lo que necesitaba.

Y, además… L no podría decirle nada a nadie por un tiempo. Ni siquiera a su preciado Watari. Si Light se manejaba con inteligencia, se aseguraría de que L no pudiera delatarlo ante nadie. ¿No sería conveniente que la libreta de L desapareciera justo cuando más la necesitara?

Una parte más siniestra de Light fantaseó con castigar a L en un rincón y torturarlo lentamente hasta la muerte. Si el detective no podía gritar por ayuda… nadie se enteraría hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Por supuesto, era sólo una fantasía. Light jamás sería tan estúpido como para incriminarse. Aun así… Era divertido pensar en eso. A sabiendas de que tenía que mantener su fachada de amigo, giró hacia L, quien estaba tratando de no colapsar. Si Light lo soltara, L caería al suelo. ¿No sería un alivio?

En lugar de eso, Light ayudó al herido a recostarse.

" Deberías descansar un rato, Ryuuzaki. Por lo menos hasta que tu cabeza deje de dar vueltas". L asintió en respuesta. Después estiró una de sus manos delgadas y presionó el botón que descansaba en un buró. Light comprendió rápidamente que era para llamar a Watari.

Light lo siguió encontrando fascinante. Había botones de Watari en toda la base. Y, por supuesto, Light había descubierto hoy que L tenía un botón de Watari con él todo el tiempo también. El anciano era tratado casi como una azafata, en opinión de Light. Bastaba que L presionara un botón y el hombre dejaría lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo para salir corriendo de dondequiera que estuviese. Era hilarante.

Esta ocasión, no obstante, había un problema.

"¿Sí, Ryuuzaki?" La voz de Watari salió del intercomunicador. Pero claro, L no podía responder a su guardián. Momento… ¿Watari era su guardián? Light no estaba completamente seguro de cuál era la relación entre ellos. ¿Qué era Watari para L, en cualquier caso?

Light estaba siendo empujado por sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el golpeteo. Miró instintivamente a la puerta, pero no había nadie ahí. Se percató de pronto que el sonido provenía de L. Light miró, fascinado, cómo L golpeada un ritmo particular sobre el buró junto al intercomunicador. ¡Fue entonces cuando Light comprendió que L estaba usando código Morse!

Al principio, quedó hipnotizado por el hecho de que L supiera código Morse, pero pronto el humor de Light se obscureció hasta algo cercano al negro absoluto.

Era obvio que L sabía código Morse. ¡Era un maldito genio! Y ahora las cosas pintaban graves para el plan maléfico de Light. Si L sabía código Morse, podría comunicarse con Watari tanto como quisiera. Light, desafortunadamente, a pesar de su inteligencia, no sabía código Morse. No tendría idea de lo que L le golpeteara a su cómplice.

L dejó de golpear repentinamente y giró hacia Light, expectante. Light parpadeó.

"¿Q..qué?"

"Me está pidiendo que traduzca, Yagami. Quiere saber si sabes código Morse y si, de ser el caso, pudieras usarlo para comunicación en lugar de hablar o algo incómodo como una libreta" Light se sonrojó hasta un tono casi escarlata. ¡Ese mocoso! Se le había adelantado. ¡Esto fastidiaba a Light sin límites!

Forzado a responder, rezongó una negativa.

"No… Desafortunadamente, no sé código Morse".

"Eso es desafortunado. Ryuuzaki me ha explicado la situación, pero tristemente la mayor parte de mi trabajo consiste en hacer mandados. Salgo del edificio con frecuencia y no estaré disponible para traducir". L suspiró en aparente frustración. Golpeteó un mensaje más breve en el buró.

"Sí, Ryuuzaki. Te llevaré papel y una pluma". Hubo un siseo estático y se cerró la comunicación. L y Light se miraron entre ellos con expresiones muy similares en ambas caras. Ambos parecían decir "que comiencen los juegos".

Light tuvo que esperar hasta esa tarde para poner su plan de interrogación en acción. Había pensado en que el resto del día iría muy lento y que resultaría aburrido, más ahora que L no podía hablar. De hecho, había sido lo contrario. El resto del día había sido bastante entretenido.

L, incapaz de hablar a cualquiera del equipo mediante el código Morse, se vio obligado a escribir en su libreta. Esto ralentizó todo, pues a L le tomaba varios minutos explicar algo que había descubierto o que estuviera pensando. Era gracioso ver a todo el equipo observando al detective mientras escribía con su pluma en un estilo similar al de un mono de circo.

Light también encontró asombroso que L se frustrara tan rápido. La investigación era todo para él, y estar impedido de cualquier forma era, por lo visto, muy irritante. L tomó unos minutos de la investigación para instalar programas de mensajería en todas las computadoras. Esto pareció relajarlo un poco, ya que L tecleaba diez veces más rápido de lo que escribía.

Después de eso, el día se volvió menos interesante y transcurrió como de costumbre.

En cuanto todo estuvo terminado, el equipo concluyó su turno, dejand Light a solas. L, como siempre, siguió trabajando e ignorando cualquier horario razonable para alguien sano. Para Light, que apenas llevaba su segunda noche encadenado a él, era difícil acostumbrarse a trabajar hasta la una o dos de la mañana. Pero esta noche, el horario tardío de L trabajaría a su favor. Light bostezó, fingiendo trivialidad, y entonces dejó el monitor para enfocarse en L.

"Y… Ryuuzaki, ¿estás bien?" L, en lugar de detener su trepidante vuelo a través del teclado, tecleó su respuesta en el programa que había instalado para comunicarse. Ni siquiera hubo una pausa entre su tecleo de mensaje y el de su proyecto. La respuesta apareció en el monitor de Light con un encantador "¡ding!"

 _Estoy bien, Raito-kun. ¿Por qué preguntas?_

Light leyó con rapidez. Ambos eran lectores ágiles, y L un capturista veloz, así que la conversación transcurrió con cierta normalidad.

"Bueno… tuvimos un poco de aventura hoy. Y, bueno, no pude evitar darme cuenta de cómo te congelaste ahí. Arruinaste el plan. Es tan extraño en ti que me preocupé. ¿Qué podría asustarte tanto para que dejes de pensar? ¿En verdad estabas tan asustado?"

El tecleado inmisericorde de L redujo su velocidad, y luego se detuvo. Usando el mouse, minimizó las ventanas en las que había estado trabajando. Echó una mirada hacia Light, para regresar a su equipo y teclear la respuesta.

 _Sí. Me sentí bastante sacudido. Pero tú ya sabes eso, Raito-kun. ¿Por qué preguntar? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?_

"¿Qué quiero? ¡Quiero asegurarme de que estés bien! ¡Jamás te había visto así!" la sala se sentía extraña sin el constante golpeteo de L sobre el teclado. Light lo observó con cuidado. L se estaba tomando su tiempo con cada respuesta ahora que se daba cuenta de que ésta era una conversación seria. Estaba siendo cuidadoso. No estaba disparando teclas como si estuviera investigando algo. Light comprendía lo que significaba: L tenía pensamientos que esconder.

 _Sí. Estoy bien. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Mis heridas sanarán pronto. Nos libramos de esa incómoda situación y es todo lo que importa._

Light frunció el ceño. Hasta ahora, las respuestas de L lo habían dejado insatisfecho. Pero se recordó a sí mismo que estaba bien. Apenas comenzaba y tenía que aflojar al rígido detective primero. Tenía que hacerlo sentir cómodo. Y Light sabía que era una labor impresionante. L nunca se veía cómodo.

"Creo que lo que trato de decir es que puedes pensar en algo para escapar de cualquier situación. Cualquier peligro. ¿Por qué fue diferente esta vez? Esos tipos no estaban ni cerca de ser tan peligrosos como otras cosas a las que te has enfrentado. ¿Entonces por qué?" Sí, un poco de halago no hacía daño. L no respondió de inmediato. Light se acercó un poco, tratando de estudiar su expresión facial. Pero L mantuvo la cabeza inclinada de tal manera que su cabello colgaba sobre los ojos, escondiendo cualquier emoción que acechara desde ahí. Aun así, era evidencia suficiente para darle a Light una idea.

"Ryuuzaki… ¿alguien te hizo daño?" L volteó completamente opuesto a Light, girando su silla a un lado. Light supo entonces que había sido un tiro al cráneo. Era perfecto. Absolutamente. Había encontrado un punto débil. Light reconocía uno de estos puntos en cuanto veía uno. Y sabía perfectamente cómo presionar esos botoncitos. Tendría que encontrar unos cuantos más, de ser posible. Pero antes, debía esperar la respuesta de L. Sus manos inciertas navegaban por el teclado.

Comenzó a teclear, mucho más lenta y cuidadosamente. Light apenas podía esperar por la respuesta, pero sabía que debía resistir la tentación de asomarse tras el hombro de L. Sin embargo, cuando L empezó a pulsar la tecla de borrado, le tomó a Light una tonelada de su fuerza de voluntad para no levantarse y ver qué estaba tratando de ocultar, qué había preferido no decir. Light mantuvo la calma, su cara con los rasgos de un amigo preocupado. Finalmente, el pequeño ding sonó, permitiéndole saber lo que L había enviado.

 _Todos han sido heridos por alguien, Raito-kun. Mis experiencias no son más drásticas que las de alguien más. Es cierto que me han lastimado en el pasado. Pero el pasado es el pasado. Se ha ido y no importa más._

Light diseccionó el mensaje. Tendría que guardarlos y repasarlos de nuevo más tarde. Era lo bello de que L hubiera perdido la voz. Toda la evidencia era tentadora. Aun así, la respuesta había sido ambigua. _¡Deja de ser tan cauteloso y confía en mí de una vez!_ Light trató de tranquilizarse por dentro. Si se excedía en sus ambiciones, su plan no funcionaría.

"Sabes que no es cierto, Ryuuzaki". Light respondió con delicadeza, permitiendo que su tono fuera tan amable como le fuera posible. L permaneció en silencio, con los dedos quietos. "Si el pasado no te importara, no tendría ningún efecto en ti y habrías pensado en cómo librarnos del problema de hoy. Los habrás alejado con una muestra de ingenio que ni siquiera habrían visto venir. ¡Pudiste haberlos tenido de cabeza usando falditas de perro si hubieras querido! Pero no lo hiciste. Y la única razón que veo plausible para asustar al gran detective L es un profundo temor psicológico. Así que no digas que no importa cuando no es así. Te importa, L. No me mientas. Soy tu amigo, ¡y quiero escu…!"

L soltó un puñetazo en la mesa tan repentinamente que Light no estaba preparado para el ¡BAM! Se congeló en su silla, anonadado. Sintió que su corazón se aceleró del salto que había hecho. Contempló a L con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿L estaba… enojado?

Sí. Lo estaba. Light estaba casi en shock al ver al detective. L estaba sentado rígidamente en su manera usual. Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños que descansaban en el borde de la mesa, donde se habían impactado violentamente. La respiración de L se había acelerado muy poco, pero Light podía distinguir la diferencia. Podía ver cómo salía el aliento de la boca de L, que se apretaba en un gesto ligero de descontento. Lo único que no era visible eran sus ojos, todavía escondidos por el cabello negro.

 _Sí_ , pensó Light malévolamente. _Pronto estarás en mis manos. Ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan comatoso como aparentas. Hay una persona ahí… y una vez que la encuentre, ¡perecerás!_ Pero por fuera, no había una señal de sus crueles pensamientos, sólo una cara preocupada en shock.

"L…" L levantó la mirada, revelando sus ojos a Light, quien se sorprendió un poco de ver que hasta ahí se extendía su ira y dolor. Lívido, L atacó el teclado.

 _Sí, lo arruiné, ¿ok? ¡ya lo sé! ¡lo entiendo! ¡No necesitas restregarlo una y otra vez como si fuera un niño! ¡No te atrevas a ser condescendiente, Light Yagami! ¡No me hables como si fuera estúpido! ¡Ambos entendemos las circunstancias tras mi error de hoy! Puedo aceptar que cometo equivocaciones… ¡pero no que te pongas a desmenuzarlas! ¡Puedo cometer un error de vez en cuando si no concierne a un caso!_ _¡No soy un robot, pese a lo que puedan creer mis superiores! ¡No soy perfecto! ¡Creí que tú, con una inteligencia similar, lo entenderías! ¡Deberías pensar más antes de hablar!_

¡Oh, esto era oro! No, era mucho mejor. L había escrito una respuesta emocional entregando muchas pistas e indicios incluso si había evitado una respuesta directa. Había tanto en un solo párrafo que L se preguntó cuánto tiempo le tomaría analizarlo por completo. Así que el gran L _podía_ actuar como una persona de vez en cuando. Sí podía sentir emociones, incluso si la mayor parte del tiempo actuara como una bolsa de papel o una roca. Esto era bueno.

Light tomó un poco de tiempo extra para tener algo de ese párrafo que sirviera para su próximo ataque. Por lo visto, a L no le gustaba ser tratado como un niño o como un estúpido. Ahí había algo. ¿Por qué a un genio, el más inteligente del mundo, le importaría si los demás lo creyeran estúpido? Parecía algo que no debería importarle. Él sabía que era el mejor, ¿así que por qué preocuparse?

L también parecía preocupado con ser perfecto, o infalible por lo menos. Lo había mencionado varias veces en las últimas oraciones, haciendo referencias a cosas como robots. Y luego, probando el hecho de que sí estaba bastante molesto, cerró el asunto insultando la inteligencia de Light. L estaba desquitándose, casi como el niño que creía que Light lo acusaba de ser. Interesante.

Había muchos botones aquí. Por montones. Light estaba bastante seguro de que comenzaba a hacerse una idea completa sobre L. En efecto, L era tan inestable como se veía. Estaba seguro. En opinión de Light, L había intentado por mucho tiempo parecerse a la criatura perfecta que había descrito en su exabrupto. Incapaz de cumplir con esos estándares imposibles, cualquier equivocación o error parecía dar este resultado.

Tal vez en el curso de muchos, muchos años de esto, la sanidad mental de L se había desmoronado. Light había comprobado que el caso Kira dependía de L. Comprendía la presión bajo la que L debería sentirse. Todos, el equipo de investigación, todos en Japón, y todo el mundo, dependían de L para detener a Kira. El peso de semejante responsabilidad debía ser aplastante.

L confiaba en sus habilidades. Pero cuando Light había cuestionado su inteligencia, L de repente se había visto contra la pared, pareciendo inseguro o cuando menos incómodo al respecto. ¿Qué pasaría si L no hiciera todo a la perfección? ¿Se escaparía Kira? Y si Kira escapaba, mucha gente moriría. Y si la gente moría, ¿de quién sería la culpa? Light estaba casi seguro de que L se culparía a sí mismo y no al asesino.

¿Acaso L siempre había sido así? ¿Qué habría pasado en casos anteriores? ¿Se habrá equivocado con un caso antes? ¿Una decisión incorrecta, una llamada equivocada? Las posibilidades decían que sí. Porque como L había dicho, nadie es perfecto. Ni siquiera el gran L. Entonces, cuando la gente moría porque L cometía un error o actuaba a destiempo, ¿qué haría para enfrentarlo?

Al resolver un caso, ¿se sumergía de inmediato en el siguiente? ¿Descansaría primero? ¿Trataría de recuperarse antes? Light lo dudaba. Probablemente L había trabajado sin detenerse por varios años. ¿Y para qué? Para mantenerse ocupado. Para no pensar en cosas como errores.

Y si todo este razonamiento era cierto, entonces era seguro decir que un hombre como L no podría soportar mucho más. Todos tienen un punto de quiebre. Incluso si el punto de quiebre de L era ridículamente más alto que el del resto. Era duro, Light tenía que reconocerlo. Esta había sido la primera y única señal que L había dado para deducir que no era la roca que pretendía ser. Porque, incluso cuando estaba siendo asfixiado a morir, había estado pensando y planeando, intentando atrapar a Kira al determinar si Light era su hombre o no. Todo eso era extraordinario.

 _Me disculpo, Raito-kun. No quería asustarte. Ignora mi arranque, por favor._

L se disculpaba ahora. Justo de vuelta en su zona de tranquilidad. Pero Light tenía suficiente munición ahora y no iba a rendirse. Especialmente cuando podía ordeñar su carta de amigo por todo lo que pudiera en una situación como esta. Light iba a probar una teoría.

"Eres un idiota, L". L en verdad se contrajo como si hubiera sido golpeado con algo tan sólido como un bate de béisbol. Giró hacia Light con unos ojos furiosos. Y… había algo más… ¿más dolor? Light sabía que este era un botón que le gustaría presionar, y mucho, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo si quería preservar su disfraz. L se levantó de su silla, irguiéndose. A pesar de su complexión, su presencia dominaba.

Light miró a su "amigo" molesto con frialdad.

"¿Por qué te molesta tanto, L? Tú y yo sabemos que eres el tipo más listo de todo el mundo. ¿Por qué te importa si alguien te dice idiota?"

L no respondió, preservando su silencio. Permanecer callado no era lo difícil, sino asimilar el abuso de Light. L lo había esperado. Incluso lo había recibido porque encajaba muy bien con sus planes, pero era complicado de todos modos.

Las cosas que le había permitido descubrir a Light eran personales y ciertas. Pero L sabía que tenía que ser así si quería investigar a Light a profundidad, así que se permitió volverse "emocional" para permitir a Light conocer un poco más sobre él. L reveló varias piezas de información a propósito, como su disgusto al ser tratado como un niño, o como si fuera estúpido. Esas dos cosas siempre habían sido un fastidio. El truco era no permitir que lo molestaran. Normalmente, L contaba con pequeños trucos y mañas para mantenerse sereno y en calma en cualquier ocasión, incluso en situaciones ásperas o los insultos más soeces. Pero en esta ocasión, se permitió a propósito sentir las emociones que eran suprimidas regularmente. Era lo que Light quería ver. Y L quería saber los motivos de Light para interesarse en esas cosas.

L también le permitió ver a Light que se esforzaba por dar lo mejor de sí en cada aspecto de su vida. Soltando esa información, L estaba seguro de que Light había llegado a la conclusión certera de que L era un adicto al trabajo, hecho que Light debería saber ya a estas alturas. Había mucho más en eso, pero L quería ver hacia donde iría primero.

El problema aquí era la parte de "permitirse sentir". Era difícil. Las emociones eran difíciles. Era complicado controlarlas y mucho más el pensar a través de ellas.

 _Deja que te vea molesto,_ L se dijo a sí mismo. _Que piense que te está molestando más de lo que es en realidad. Veamos qué es lo que persigue. ¿Por qué quiere saber de mis miedos? No puede obtener mi nombre real con ellos. ¿Será que busca otras debilidades? ¿Pero qué haría con ellas, además de atormentarme? ¿Podría Kira tener una meta tan trivial?_

 _¡Sí! ¡Que se retuerza!_ Light se percató de que esto no le ayudaría mucho en su búsqueda del verdadero nombre de L, pero cualquier información sobre él era valiosa. Y también interesante. Light reconoció que la mayor parte de esto era mera curiosidad. Simplemente quería saber más sobre el chico misterioso. De la razón no estaba completamente seguro. Pero no había tal cosa como demasiada información.

"¿Por qué te importa, L? ¿Qué más da si alguien te dice estúpido?" Light preguntó otra vez. L no había respondido la primera vez. L, temblando todavía un poco, aunque parecía calmarse, regresó a su computadora. Sin tomarse la molestia de sentarse, se inclinó sobre el teclado.

 _Porque mi inteligencia es todo lo que tengo._

L no podía creer lo sincero que estaba siendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacía esto? Era mucho más de lo necesario para su plan. Había cedido demasiado.

Light no podía creer que estuviera tan interesado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía tanta curiosidad? Era mucho más de lo necesario para su plan. De hecho, estaba muy cerca de carecer de sentido. ¿Sería porque… en algún sitio, oculto en su inconsciente, realmente quería ser amigo de L? La mera idea lo hizo encogerse. Una voz dentro de él gritó de indignación. Pero… Light no podía negar que se divirtieron esa mañana. Hubo una o dos horas que habían sido casi… amenas. Recordó el deleite casi infantil de L mientras corría hacia la dulcería, tomando lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Light sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, tratando de despejarse.

 _¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Lo odias! ¡Tienes que matarlo!_ Pero L acababa de dar tanto con una sola frase. _Porque mi inteligencia es todo lo que tengo._ Eso significaba mucho, y era tan lamentable. Light pasó un mal rato tratando de no sentirse mal por él. Y la única razón por la que L habría revelado algo así era porque… quería ser amigo de Light. No podría haber otro motivo oculto para semejante declaración.

 _Su inteligencia es todo lo que tiene. Quítala, ¿y qué es lo que le queda a L? Nada. No tiene familia que lo respalde. No tiene otro amigo más que yo. Sin su intelecto, ni siquiera tendría este empleo. Nadie lo respetaría, nadie se preocuparía por él. Seguramente lo encerrarían en algún sitio, descalificándolo como un sujeto perturbado emocionalmente._

Era muy triste, pero Light comprendió que era verdad. L tenía motivos para ser sensible respecto a la gente que cuestionase su inteligencia. Si L no era un genio, no era nada en realidad.

Light se sintió en conflicto. ¡Era terrible! ¡Todo se estaba enredando! ¿Seguirían con sus planes ahora que tenían más que ver con amistad que con el caso Kira? ¿Era eso en realidad? ¿La malevolencia de Light era una fachada? ¿En verdad quería acercarse bajo el pretexto de ser cruel? Parecía imposible, pero era el único escenario que podía ver. Light endureció su mirada. Su plan era desperdicio. Y cualquier plan que tuviera L seguro era desperdicio también. A menos que el plan de L fuera acercarse a Light.

 _Bueno, está trabajando. ¡Qué escoria!_


	7. Chapter 7

Ambos hombres abandonaron sus planes fallidos poco después de descubrir que tenían motivos ulteriores de los que no se habían percatado. Descontentos, exhaustos y fatigados mentalmente, se dirigieron a su habitación.

En lo que constituía una rutina rápidamente aprendida, L removió las esposas por unos segundos mientras se ponían sus pijamas. La cadena cayó al suelo con un ruido metálico, clackity-clack, y quedó ahí. Era el único momento en el que estaban liberados del otro, bien, ese y el baño. Pero incluso cuando no estaban encadenados, L insistía en permanecer en la misma habitación para mantener vigilado a Light.

Al principio, Light había hecho toda clase de bromas pervertidas. Las había desgastado muy rápido, especialmente cuando parecían no tener efecto alguno en L, quien no dignó a Light con una reacción. Además, luego de un tiempo, se volvió bastante perturbador, considerando que estaba encadenado a otro hombre.

Los dos se vistieron de espaldas ante el otro en completo silencio. No dijeron nada. Bueno, eso era casi un hecho si L no podía hablar. Light estaba empezando a cuestionarse al respecto. Normalmente, una persona por lo menos intentaría resucitar su voz perdida en el curso del día. L no. Había parecido conformarse con permanecer mudo.

Hmm…

Después de ponerse una camiseta blanca, Light observó sobre su hombro al extraño detective. Light estaba sorprendido de ver profundas muestras de piel en tono obscuro, violáceo y gris, sobre la espalda del chico pálido. Los moretones eran atroces. Tenía sentido, no obstante; habían pasado por mucho en ese día. Pero Light no había sido consciente del alcance del daño. Uno de los moretones tenía la forma casi perfecta de un zapato. ¿Cuándo habían pateado a L en la espalda?

Light se exploró a sí mismo. Tenía sus propios moretones, por supuesto. Pero ninguno era tan cruel como los de L. Light rápidamente comprendió la razón. L era delgado, pálido y enfermizo. Por supuesto que el abuso lo impactara más que a Light, quien comía de forma saludable tres veces al día, dormía a horarios regulares… o lo hacía, por lo menos, y salía al sol para hacer ejercicio. No debería sorprenderse. Light miró a lo lejos, permitiendo a su compañero de habitación terminar de vestirse en privado.

Cuando ambos terminaron. L no dudó en colocar las esposas de nuevo. ¡Clack! El metal helado rodeó la muñeca izquierda de Light. No obstante, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese peso. L, silencioso como un cadáver, giró a su cama gemela. La alcanzó tomando las sábanas. Al jalarlas, procedió a arrugarlas con brusquedad. Light sólo había sido testigo de esto una vez en la primera noche que estuvieron encadenados.

Siguió observando mientras L desordenaba sábanas y cobertores a propósito. Deshizo la dura labor del personal de limpieza sacando las sábanas acomodadas en las esquinas del colchón. Se aseguró de que todo estuviera libre y flojo. Entonces, cuando no podía estar más desordenado, se acercó al colchón.

"¿Por qué haces eso?", preguntó Light. L parpadeó perplejo hacia Light una vez, luego observando con rapidez la habitación. La libreta y pluma que había pedido anteriormente estaba en la mesita de noche. Tomó los artículos con sus manos y empezó a escribir. La cadena murmuró suavemente al compás de la muñeca derecha de L. Cuando terminó, le entregó la libreta a Light.

 _No me gusta que las sábanas estén atoradas de esa forma. Me hace sentir inmovilizado._

¿Inmovilizado? ¿Como si estuviera atrapado? Light supuso que tenía sentido, pero ¿L tenía que hacer tanto desorden en su cama antes de subirse a ella? Light se estremeció. Más le valía acostumbrarse a las pequeñas rarezas de L si quería sobrevivir con su salud mental intacta. Subió a la otra cama, la cadena aflojándose mientras lo hacía. L siguió su ejemplo y se acomodó de la misma manera en la que se sentaba. Se encorvó casi como un gato, tomando las sábanas y cubriéndose con ellas. Completamente envuelto en ellas, a excepción de su cabeza, se recostó.

"Tal vez recuperes tu voz mañana", dijo Light. Se estiró para apagar la lámpara, sumiéndolos en la obscuridad.

Light esperaba que fuera una ocurrencia de una vez, pero aparentemente no lo era, porque L lo hizo la segunda noche también.

Light despertó a la fuerza por una mano tímida que sacudía su hombro suavemente. Light gruñó miserablemente. Sabía que era L, y sabía exactamente lo que quería.

"Mm mmmpph mph", balbuceó Light en su almohada. No se movió inmediatamente y, de hecho, consideró ignorar por completo a la pequeña peste. Si lo hacía, tal vez se alejaría. L sacudió su hombro otra vez, con la misma timidez del principio, pero igualmente persistente. Light soltó un quejido de irritación, tomándose la molestia esta vez de girar su cabeza lo suficiente para dejar libre su boca.

"Te odio, L. En serio". Murmuró. Había estado esperando una explicación de L, pero recordó por qué no estaba recibiendo alguna. L no podía hablar. En lugar de eso, estaba restregando la libretita en su cara. En realidad, Light no estaba lo suficientemente despierto para enfocarse en un mensaje escrito en medio de la obscuridad, así que en lugar de eso arremetió, tirando la libreta de un manotazo.

"¡Tú y tu maldito metabolismo! ¡Si no comieras azúcar pura tal vez tu cuerpo podría pasar una noche sin dulces!" Light sabía que era un demonio para quien tuviera que lidiar con él si lo despertaban antes de que él lo quisiera. No le importaba pretender ser amigo de L cuando la peste lo estaba despertando cada cierta hora sólo por dulces. Si quisiera ser un bastardo sin corazón, podía serlo. Encajaría en la personalidad de cualquier tipo promedio. Cualquiera estaría molesto, no sólo Kira.

L mantuvo una expresión de disculpa, con su par de enormes ojos negros, pero a Light no le importó. Se levantó del colchón, alzando la cabeza de la almohada para enviar una mirada mortal hacia L.

"¡Deja de verme como un gatito! ¡Eres un hombre adulto, por amor de Dios, ten un poco de respeto! ¿Qué pasaría si no quisiera ir contigo a la cocina, eh? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Morirías de inanición? ¿Desaparecerías sin más?" L parecía estar manteniendo la calma como la noche en que había sufrido la ira de Light. Los azotes verbales rara vez lo afectaban, al menos en el exterior. Light esperaba que, por lo menos, pudiera haberlo herido por dentro, ahí donde no podía ver. L alzó su mano y apuntó a la puerta.

"¡Sí, ya sé! ¡Quieres ir por pastel! ¡Y necesitas que te acompañe porque te niegas a quitar las esposas y dejarme dormir en paz!" Light hizo a un lado las sábanas, sintiendo que se acumulaba toda la ira generada por fingirse amigo de L durante todo el día. Tenía muy poco autocontrol cuando era despertado a… ¿qué hora era? Light dio un vistazo al reloj despertador.

"¡Tres de la mañana! ¡Eres todo un caso, L! ¡Un verdadero fastidio! ¿Cuántas veces vas a despertarme antes de que amanezca? ¡Al menos podría prepararme si me avisas desde ahora!" L esperó pacientemente a que Light saliera de la cama y se pusiera en pie. Parecía que no se había inmutado por los insultos del chico.

Light se levantó disgustado. Una vez que estuvo parado, L empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Se movió desesperadamente hacia la salida, jalando a Light por la cadena.

Light se entretuvo con la idea de matar a L ahora. Si lo hacía de la manera inadecuada, con sus propias manos, ¿sería tan malo en realidad? Podría huir a otro país, y sin L en su camino, ¿quién sería lo suficientemente listo para perseguirlo? Sí… ahorcar al detective. El trabajo ya estaba a medio hacer. Todavía se veían los moretones de la cadena en el cuello. Sí… podía estrangularlo.

Pero Light era mejor que eso, y para el momento en que llegaron al a cocina, buena parte del calor de su ira se había diluido. Suspirando pesadamente, se acomodó en un asiento cerca del refrigerador de tal manera que no bloqueara a L el acceso. L lo observó, un tanto sorprendido de que L parecía meter el cuerpo completo en el refrigerador al buscar sus golosinas.

Light esperó unos momentos más, y luego escuchó a L cerrar la puerta del refrigerador. Lo observó moverse alrededor de la mesa y sentarse frente a él. Sostenía un tenedor y una enorme porción de pastel de ángel cubierto en jarabe de chocolate.

"Te va a dar diabetes". El despecho de Light voló sobre la cabeza de L mientras el detective hundía su tenedor en el primer bocado de pastel. Regresó a ese estado semi-infantil que Light siempre advertía cuando L comía sus dulces. Los ojos de L simplemente se iluminaban como chispas. Apenas podía contenerse.

Fue entonces cuando Light decidió poner a prueba su teoría sobre que L en realidad podía hablar. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que lo atraparía, también. Light podría seguir el juego un poco más para descubrir por qué había decidido fingirse mudo en primer lugar, pero ahora no le importaba. Lo que importaba era vengarse por ser levantado a las tres de la mañana para buscar tentempiés.

Light se estiró repentinamente, tomando el pastel de L y jalándolo a través de la mesa. L de hecho dejó escapar un jadeo de shock. Al haberlo atrapado en ese estado infantilizado, Light observó con total satisfacción como la cara de L caía a la expresión más patética que le había visto jamás. Light rio para sus adentros, pero por fuera sólo se advertía su ceño fruncido.

"Sé que has estado fingiendo. Puedes hablar, L. Si no pudieras, habrás intentado decir algo de vez en vez para comprobar si tu voz había vuelto. Es mucho más probable que, incluso si _hubieras_ perdido la voz, habrías emitido algún tipo de sonido, sin importar lo ahorcado y lamentable que pudiera escucharse. ¡La única razón para que sigas en completo silencio es que estás fingiendo!"

 _¡Me atrapó!,_ pensó L. Pero haber sido descubierto no le provocaba ganas de hablar inmediatamente. Así que Light había ganado este round. De acuerdo. L había ganado el round de la llave. Y ese había sido mucho más productivo, así que estaban empatados de nuevo.

Ahora no era más que una batalla de despecho. Light estaba furioso por haber sido despertado en la madrugada, L estaba molesto porque le habían quitado su pastel. Todo se reducía al resentimiento. Pero hasta el resentimiento era algo por lo que pelear. Ninguno quería admitirse perdedor. Por lo tanto, L se negó a renunciar.

El rostro demolido de L se endureció y repentinamente su mirada parecía casi tan cruel como la de Light. ¡Ese era _su_ pastel!

Light sonrió malévolamente.

"¿Aun no te rindes? Odias perder tanto como yo, pero negarse a reconocer una derrota cuando ya fuiste descubierto… ¡Es patético! Además, debes advertir que no puedes ganar esta batalla así. ¡Sin voz, lo único que puedes hacer es sentarte ahí y tomar lo que yo quiera repartir! ¿Crees poder encarar algo así?"

L lo encaró, literalmente. Se puso en pie y de repente se lanzó sobre la mesa, haciendo un clavado para tomar su pastel. Light retrocedió y apenas alcanzó a retirar el plato justo antes de que la mano de L se cerrara alrededor del aire. Light saltó de la silla para levantarse y giró para encarar a L, quien estaba parado rígido en el piso de linóleo.

"¿Quieres un poco de pastel, Ryuuzaki? Te lo daré de vuelta si hablas para mí". L entrecerró los ojos. Ahí estaban de nuevo. Esos juegos que Light disfrutaba tanto. ¡Esos juegos sádicos! L los odiaba, más que a nada. Detestaba cuando Light trataba de dominarlo y probar su superioridad mediante estúpidos juegos de poder. Hacía que L se sintiera como un juguete. ¡Era exasperante! ¡No podía soportar el ser degradado!

De pronto, a L no le importó si era infantil, o inmaduro, o simplemente ilógico. ¡Sólo quería darle a Raito un puñetazo en la cara! Nadie lo hacía desesperarse así. Nadie tenía el poder de hacerlo sentir tan miserable. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Light Yagami era capaz de provocar esas cosas? ¡Era enloquecedor! Se lanzó de nuevo.

Light estaba impactado por la velocidad de L. Considerando que el detective no era atlético o en forma, ¡vaya que era veloz! Light apenas tuvo tiempo para hacerse un lado antes de que L se lanzara contra él. Salvado por poco del ataque de L, Light giró para enfrentarse a su oponente. Con el pastel en una mano y la cadena en la otra, Light estaba consciente de sus limitaciones para esta pelea. Pero en realidad no le importaba. ¡L podía desesperarlo como nadie más! Nada quería más que golpearlo, forzarlo a la sumisión.

"¡Fallaste, L! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No querías tu pastel?" L repentinamente tomó la cadena que los conectaba y jaló con fuerza. Light no estaba preparado cuando sintió el tirón. Tropezó y tiró el pastel, que terminó impactando el piso con un splat. Light tropezaba hacia L cuando vio un pie descalzo alzarse en el aire y ¡CRACK!

Un dolor agudo explotó en su barbilla y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba volando hacia atrás. La cadena se había tensado y con la fuerza de la caída L también fue arrastrado de sus pies. La espalda de Light se impactó contra los gabinetes, con L cayendo sobre él.

Furioso a más no poder, Light vio su oportunidad y curvó su puño como una roca. ¡BAM! Enterró los nudillos en la sección media de L, causando que su oponente soltara un jadeo. L cayó al piso, agarrando su estómago. Light, respirando con pesadez por la pelea, se levantó para dominar al enemigo caído.

"¡Admite que puedes hablar, L! ¡Es ridículo que sigas con esta farsa!"

"¡Sólo sigo una farsa porque _tú_ lo quieres también!" L gritó tan repentinamente y con tanta emoción que Light fue tomado por sorpresa. Al principio creyó haber ganado porque L habló. Pero lo que L había dicho demostraba que no había ganado. Ni por asomo.

"¿A qué te refieres con que yo también quiero?"

"¡Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero! ¡No habría ningún juego si no los iniciaras! ¡Si quieres dejarte de farsas, lo único que debes hacer es renunciar! ¡Entonces podremos ser personas en lugar de camaleones!"

"¿Renunciar? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Es otra forma de hacerme decir que soy Kira! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, L? ¡NO soy Kira! ¡No lo soy! ¡Y no hay NINGÚN juego! ¡He sido yo mismo todo el tiempo! ¡Tú eres el único que sigue con juegos! ¡Nunca te he mentido! ¡Jamás he escondido algo! ¡Eres el único que hace cosas así!"

"¡No me mientas, Light Yagami! ¡Sé que escondes algo! Si no fuera así, ¿crees que tomaría medidas tan extremas? ¡Te conozco!"

"¡Bueno, aparentemente no! ¡No me conoces ni un ápice si piensas que soy capaz de hacer las cosas horribles que hace Kira! ¡No puedo creerte, Ryuuzaki! ¡No puedo creer que te digas mi amigo y luego me tires mierda sin más! ¡Se supone que los amigos confían entre sí!"

"¡Confío en ti!"

"¡Absurdo! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso luego de lo que has hecho?"

"¡Confío en _Light Yagami_!" Light se paralizó. La forma en que L lo había gritado. Era… de algún modo, muy poderoso. Todavía sentado en el piso, con las manos conteniendo su estómago, L observó a Light con una mirada intensa. "… Confío en Light. Le confiaría mi vida. Pero no confío en Kira. ¡Kira es un demonio! Quiere juzgar a todo el mundo. Quiere juzgarme a _mí_. Quiere lastimarme. Para después, matarme…" La respiración de L estaba acelerada por sus acciones. Lo hacía sonar irritado y desesperado mientras hablaba. O… ¿en realidad se sentía así?

"¿Cómo puedo alcanzar a Light? ¿Cómo puedo decirle estas cosas a Light, si Kira está en medio?" Light observó a L. No había dudas. La confesión de L sobre Light siendo su primer y único amigo tenía que ser verdad. Se reflejaba en su voz, en sus ojos. Light era su amigo. A pesar de la volatilidad en la relación, había una amistad enredada ahí… al menos, L lo sentía así. Si Light era recíproco en sus sentimientos, era asunto aparte.

Era necesario hacer algo ahora. El discurso sincero de L seguía siendo una acusación. Y Light necesitaba descartarla inmediatamente, o L leería a través de ello.

"Lamento que estés confundido, Ryuuzaki. Lamento que sientas que no puedes confiar en mí. Pero no soy Kira. Tu razonamiento es errado". L bajó su barbilla y su cabello negro cayó frente a sus ojos. Todo lo que Light podía ver ahora era la línea adolorida que se dibujaba en su cara. La luz fosforescente sobre ellos parpadeó un poco y sólo una vez mientras L tomó un respiro dubitativo.

"Si… si Raito-kun… dejara de lado sus farsas… y prometiera no volver a jugar estos juegos nunca más… o algún otro juego que estuviera planeando… tal vez… tal vez yo podría…" L dudó de nuevo. Light quedó perplejo. ¿De qué se trataba? ¿Qué quería decir L? "… tal vez podría intentar… ¿dejar el marcador en limpio?"

L alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la de Light. Light lo observó, sus ojos abiertos en shock. ¿L estaba tratando de decir lo que estaba diciendo? L estaba diciendo que… si Light admitía ser Kira… y prometía dejar de serlo y detener los asesinatos… ¿L fingiría oídos sordos y pretendería no saber nada de la confesión? ¿Estaba diciendo que lo perdonaría y lo ayudaría a permanecer en libertad, si tan sólo detenía los homicidios ahora?

¿L hablaba en serio? ¿Tan desesperado estaba por su amistad? ¿En verdad le importaba al punto de sacrificar su carrera, e incluso su propia vida? Si L era descubierto en algo así, compartiría el mismo destino que Kira. ¿En verdad L haría todo eso por él?

Por un instante, Light pensó que era verdad. Su corazón se cimbró ante la oportunidad. ¡Podría detenerse y ser perdonado! Podría detener todo y…

 _No…_ Su humor se obscureció rápida y repentinamente como un tsunami. No, por supuesto que no. Esto no era más que otra riesgosa y elaborada trampa fabricada por L. _Ohhhh, casi me atrapa. Pero no soy un tonto, L. ¡No caeré en tus trucos sucios!_ Light no podía creer que L hubiera llegado tan lejos. ¡Qué acusación! L era audaz. Muy audaz. Lo que acababa de hacer se acercaba al borde de la locura. Era tan extravagante que Light casi caía en su red. Pero no esta vez. Esta no era una batalla que L pudiera ganar.

Light se permitió reflejar su ira en la cara. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus manos temblaron de furia.

"No voy a confesar crímenes que no he cometido, Ryuuzaki. ¡Eres repugnante por tratar de chantajearme con una oferta de perdón! ¡Eres inmundo!" L se estremeció muy poco. Light lo notó y sonrió para sus adentros. Tal vez la oferta había sido real. Incluso así, no caería en semejante anzuelo. Era Kira, dios del nuevo mundo. Y para reinar como un dios, L debía sufrir, y luego morir, tal como él mismo lo había previsto.

"Te golpearía de nuevo, pero no ataco a quien ya está vencido. Además, ¡ni siquiera estoy seguro de que valga la pena pegarte!" L permaneció en silencio y Light supo que lo había herido. _Bien. Tal vez así deje de despertarme_. Light se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina, pero L no se movió de su posición sentada en el piso. Light jaló la cadena.

"Vamos… regresemos a la cama. Podemos pelear más en la mañana si es lo que quieres". L se levantó, viéndose un tanto herido. Echó un vistazo al pastel desparramado con un poco de remordimiento. Parecía congelado. Light tiró de la cadena por segunda vez.

"¡Vamos!" L se mantuvo de espaldas a Light, sólo visibles su camiseta blanca y el revoltijo negro de cabello.

"… vaya que eres bueno en estos juegos…" murmuró suavemente al fin. A Light no le gustó esa respuesta en absoluto. Significaba que L aún sospechaba de él, incluso luego de una actuación de inocencia espectacular. ¿Qué tendría que hacer para limpiar su nombre?

"L… no hagamos esto ahora. Es tarde. Estoy cansado. Seguro que tú también. Vamos…" El tono de Light era más amable ahora, regresando a la condición de amigo. En verdad quería volver a la cama. Finalmente, L se movió. Se alejó del pastel y siguió a Light un tanto disperso. Light suspiró con alivio. L se veía tan normal como siempre, la cara neutral y muerta, ojos hundidos y negros con ojeras. No habría más pelea esta noche. Light había ganado.


	8. Chapter 8

Al día siguiente, todo había marchado con bastante normalidad. L y Light habían estado ocupados en sus estaciones, en la sala de investigación con los demás. Había cierta tensión entre los dos, pero nadie se dio cuenta porque ambos eran maestros en esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero esta mañana normal estaba a punto de arruinarse en un instante.

"¡LIIIIIEEEEEET!" Llegó un chillido de alta frecuencia de lo que pudo haber sido el nombre de Light. Light se encogió instintivamente. Apenas había tenido tiempo de girar para ver a Misa corriendo a través de la puerta de la sala de investigaciones. No tuvo oportunidad de ver nada más, pues la chica había reducido el espacio entre ellos, aterrizando sobre él y apretándolo. Al hundir la cara de Light entre sus pechos, él quedó ciego.

Light gruñó.

"¡Oh, Light! ¡No podía esperar al sábado como me dijiste! ¡Simplemente no es posible! ¡Te he extrañado mucho! ¡No te he visto en tres días! ¡Creí que me volvería loca sin ti! ¡No me llamas ni me visitas nunca! ¿En serio estás demasiado ocupado como para ver a Misa?" Ella aplastó la cabeza de Light como su fuera una uva. Light tenía cada vez más dificultades para respirar conforme ella aplastaba su cabeza contra su pecho. Esto no lo _encendía_ como Misa esperaba, sin lugar a dudas. Lo hacía temer por el aire que no podía entrar a sus pulmones.

El resto del equipo se limitó a observar, incluyendo a L. Matsuda rio abiertamente. Ese condenado sujeto. Light no deseaba sino borrar esa sonrisa de su cara.

"¡Light, llegué a tiempo para almorzar! ¡Creí que podríamos ir juntos a algún lado! ¡Vamos!" Ella liberó su cabeza y en lugar de eso atrapó una muñeca. Pero en lugar de jalarlo para ponerlo en píe como era esperado, quedó petrificada al sentir el frío metal de las esposas. Parpadeando, observó la cadena. Sus ojos de chocolate se abrieron de par en par, siguiendo la cadena hasta llegar al otro extremo, que conducía al detective sentado en su silla.

"Pero… ¿qué es esto? ¿Por qué mi Light está encadenado a otro hombre?" Misa se veía absolutamente devastada. Casi como si hubiera descubierto que Light la hubiera engañado. Light suspiró pesadamente mientras las risitas de Matsuda se volvieron más indiscretas ante las insinuaciones de Misa. La ceja de Light se retorció.

"Ryuuzaki decidió que necesitaba supervisión constante. Sigo siendo el principal sospechoso en el caso Kira, así que quiere mantenerme cerca".

" _¿Cerca?_ ¡Light, esto es un poco más que cerca! ¡Es una invasión de tu privacidad! ¡Y es ilegal, estoy segura! ¡No puede encerrarte sin pruebas!" Ella giró hacia L, quien había vuelto hacia su computadora y golpeaba su teclado furiosamente.

"¡Hey! ¡Ryuuzaki, te exijo que liberes a mi Light inmediatamente!"

"Me temo que no puedo hacerlo, Misa-san. No hasta que esté seguro de que no es Kira".

"Bien, no lo es. ¿Ok? ¡Ahora quita estas cosas!" L ni siquiera se molestó en darle una explicación de nuevo. Siempre había encontrado a Misa demasiado revoltosa y estúpida como para perder tiempo con ella.

"¡Ahora entiendo! _Te gusta_ , ¿verdad? ¡Te gusta estar encadenado a mi Light! ¡Estás tras él porque eres un pervertido!" L suspiró con pesadez, sus hombros colgando. Misa siempre encontraba la forma de interrumpir hasta el mejor trabajo. Light rápidamente se paró frente a Misa, bloqueando su visión de L.

"Misa, ¡eso no es justo! Yo acepté este acuerdo".

"¿QUÉ?"

"¡Es la única forma en la que Ryuuzaki creerá que soy inocente! Si me hubiera rehusado, jamás podría limpiar mi nombre. Tuve que hacerlo, ¿entendido? No culpes a Ryuuzaki." Misa relajó su labio inferior en un puchero. No le gustaba la situación en lo absoluto. ¡Su amado estaba encadenado a otro hombre! Si Light debía estar atado a alguien, ¡debía ser a ella!

"Pe…pero, ¿qué hay con las citas? ¿cómo iremos a nuestras citas?"

"Ambos pueden seguir yendo en citas, si lo desean," L dijo desde su sitio en la computadora. "Sólo que iré con ustedes. Estaré muy quieto. Ni siquiera notarán mi presencia".

"¿Qué? ¡Iugh! ¡Eso es asqueroso! Así que estarías… ¿viéndonos todo el tiempo? ¿y si quisiéramos besarnos?"

"Me temo que seguiría ahí".

"¡Yuck! ¡ _Eres_ un pervertido! Misa chilló indignada. L no se molestó en responder. Misa hizo un puchero más, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Entonces, una chispa maquiavélica encontró sitio en sus ojos. Camino hacia el respaldo de la silla de L, y se recargó casualmente. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, habló suavemente.

"¿Y qué pasa si queremos tener _sexo_?" Matsuda escupió repentinamente el trago de café que acababa de tomar. Se esparció por todos los papeles que tenía enfrente. El resto del equipo trató de ignorar semejante comentario aparentando ocuparse en sus labores. L fue el único que pareció no sorprenderse por esa declaración.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que sería incómodo para los tres, Misa-san". El rostro entero de Misa quedó lívido de ira.

"¡No te estaba invitando! ¡No me gustan los tríos!" Light se dio una palmada en la frente por pura decepción. ¡Eso _no_ era lo que L quería decir! ¡Misa estaba convirtiendo todo en un asunto humillante!

"Ese no era el mensaje que trataba de sugerir", respondió L fresco como una lechuga. "Significaba, simplemente, que sería incómodo tanto para ti como para Raito si yo permaneciera en la misma habitación. Sería igualmente molesto para mí. Pero aun así no removeré las esposas. Así que, si debes someterme a semejante suplicio, que así sea". Matsuda estaba ahora de un tono rojo brillante. Restregaba el piso furiosamente con una servilleta de papel, tratando de limpiar su café. Los otros miembros del equipo estaban en completo silencio.

Misa, por algunos segundos, estaba demasiado ofendida para moverse. Pero una vez que se compuso a sí misma, su mano se levantó en el aire. No obstante, antes de que pudiera caer, Light sujetó su muñeca, salvando a L de la bofetada que habría recibido. Misa giró a ver a Light, impactada. El rostro de Light estaba tenso.

"¡Misa, no es culpa de Ryuuzaki que yo sea un sospechoso! Hay muchas circunstancias que apuntan a que yo soy Kira. Tiene buenas razones para sospechar de mí, aunque sea inocente. Acordamos ciertas condiciones, y éstas no van a cambiar sólo porque tú quieras. No es correcto empezar una conversación tan impropia con él, y luego querer castigarlo por mantenerse en su opinión". Los ojos de Misa se abrían conforme su labio inferior empezaba a temblar.

"¡Lo siento, Light! ¡No quería enojarte! Es que… yo sólo… ¡odio esto! ¡Y odio a Ryuuzaki!" Volteó, enseñándole la lengua a la espalda del detective. Light suspiró. Misa y sus dramas. "¿No puedo pegarle, aunque sea una vez? ¡Se lo merece! ¡Tú oíste lo que dijo!"

"No, Misa. Ryuuzaki ya ha tenido más que suficiente en los últimos días". Misa parpadeó confundida. Volvió a observar a L con más cuidado una vez más. Ciertamente se veía peor que antes. Había moretones obscuros alrededor de su cuello, como si alguien hubiera tratado de asfixiarlo. Y había muchos otros moretones en toda su piel. Misa volvió a ver a Light.

"¿Tú… tú lo golpeaste?" Al principio, Light sacudió su cabeza en negativa. Pero luego recordó la noche anterior. Soltó un suspiro. Tal vez no debería golpear al minúsculo detective hasta que sanara por completo.

"Misa, estamos algo ocupados hoy. ¿Podrías regresar en otro momento?"

"¡Oooooooooohhhhhh!" Ella se quejó con fuerza. "¡No quiero! Dices después, pero no es en serio. ¡Quiero salir contigo ahora! ¡Incluso si el raro, extraño, Ryuuzaki tiene que venir, es mejor que nada! ¡Ya sé que nunca hay un después!" Light suspiró. ¡Sólo quería deshacerse de ella!

"Misa, no creo que sea buena idea. Estamos ocupados y…"

"No me importa", interrumpió L. Light parpadeó en shock mientras volteó hacia L. Se había levantado de su silla y ahora estaba en pie, observando a los dos. "De todos modos, ya casi es hora de almorzar. Nos habríamos detenido, así que no perderemos tiempo si no nos excedemos de una hora". Light quedó atónito. ¿L estaba … sonriendo? "Además, me divertí mucho ayer, Raito-kun. Tal vez… podría acostumbrarme a salir más seguido".

Light no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. Era lo último en la faz de la Tierra que habría esperado. L no sólo estaba dispuesto a dejar la investigación, sino parecía entusiasmado por ello. Y no sólo eso, sino que parecía no tener problema con incluir a Misa en el grupo para salir. Él debería saber que no sería más que mal tercio si Misa estaba alrededor. Light no podía ver la "diversión" que L estaba comentando. Aun así… había una parte de Light que se sintió muy mal sobre el abuso que L había estado padeciendo. Y… había un pequeño resquicio de culpa en él por todo lo que le había dicho a L en la noche anterior.

Si bien Kira estaba tratando de exprimir esos sentimientos tan inadecuados, éstos seguían ahí en su inconsciente. Por lo tanto, Light asintió en aprobación.

"Muy bien. Vamos".


	9. Chapter 9

Nota de la autora: saludos a toda la gente que ha estado leyendo y manteniéndose al tanto de mi nuevo fan fiction. Sólo quería decirles que no deberían esperar que suba todo un capítulo cada día justo como lo hago ahora. Ya tenía este capítulo escrito cuando subí el anterior, sólo que no había revisado errores. Tuve que leerlo y asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien. (N/T: yo debería hacer eso también).

Lo mismo va para el siguiente capítulo. Probablemente estará subido más tarde hoy o mañana temprano. Pero después de eso, no esperen un capítulo en por lo menos una semana, por favor. Toma un tiempo escribir estas cosas. Especialmente si se supone que debo entrar en las mentes de dos genios raros y un tanto psicóticos. Aun así, me estoy divirtiendo con el primer fan fiction que subo, y espero montones de reviews y comentarios después de los próximos dos capítulos. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

N/T: las reviews hacen feliz a quien traduce, también. Tanto en estos proyectos como en trabajitos propios. Gracias :3

L estaba mucho más preparado para salir en esta segunda ocasión. En lugar de la máscara de gato, optó por una máscara teatral. Las bien conocidas máscaras de felicidad y tristeza habían venido en par, y L compró ambas, aunque por ahora usaba la máscara feliz mientras la triste estaba enganchada a su cinturón.

Light suspiró con pesadez. Eran un espectáculo todavía mayor, si es que eso era posible. La gente los observaba abiertamente, sin siquiera molestarse en disimular cortesía. Ahí, en la acera, caminaban los tres. Light encadenado a L, Misa aferrada al brazo de Light, y L quedándose detrás de la pareja, descalzo y enmascarado.

Light se preguntó por un instante qué pensaría la gente. ¿Por qué dos hombres estarían encadenados si uno de ellos claramente tenía una novia colgando del brazo? Light prefirió no ahondar en el asunto, o mirar a los que se cruzaban en su camino.

"¡Conozco un lugar excelente de sándwiches justo en esta calle! Podemos comer ahí," chilló Misa con una emoción desmedida.

"No estoy de acuerdo, Misa-san", L respondió bastante rápido. Misa observo al detective desde el hombro de Light con una mirada furiosa.

"¡Nadie te preguntó, Ryuuzaki! Light y yo comeremos donde queramos! ¡Prometiste que ni siquiera parecería que estuvieras con nosotros para que Misa pudiera tener una cita como se debe!"

"De hecho te equivocas, Misa-san. Dije que quería salir con ustedes dos para almorzar. Nunca especificaste que era una cita, por lo que no me haré a un lado esta ocasión. Me gustaría hablar cuando lo considere necesario. La próxima vez, cuando quieras una cita en forma, agradecería que lo dijeras desde el principio". Misa estaba lívida. Light sentía la tensión mientras Misa dirigió una segunda mirada asesina a L. Esto no iba bien.

"Además, Misa-san, me gustaría almorzar también, y una tienda de sándwiches no tendrá los dulces que deseo. Por favor, acompáñenme a la pastelería bajando esta calle. Tienen bagels y una selección de emparedados que podrán disfrutar. Será la mejor opción para que todos tengamos lo que queremos". Misa abrió la boca para replicar cuando Light la interrumpió.

"Vamos a la estúpida pastelería, Misa. Es la mejor manera de que se calle". Misa pareció satisfecha con esto. Asintió felizmente y procedió a restregar su cara contra el brazo de Light como si fuera una especie de felino. Light giró los ojos hasta casi tenerlos en blanco. ¿En verdad tenía que ser tan… kinestésica?

El grupo llegó a la pastelería especificada sin problemas. Afortunadamente nadie los interrumpió para hostigarlos o hacer preguntas, y por suerte no había pandillas alrededor con el cálido clima veraniego. El grupo entró al local.

L corrió inmediatamente al mostrador, fascinado. Podría decirse que estaba emocionado, incluso con la máscara de teatro puesta sobre su normalmente seca expresión. Puso las manos en el cristal y se asomó a la variedad de pasteles, donas, galletas y brownies.

Light y Misa, por otra parte, observaron el escueto menú en la pared. Había algunas cosas sin azúcar en el menú, como L había dicho. Light se convenció de que quería el sándwich de pavo con queso.

El dependiente tomó las órdenes en cuanto todos habían decidido. Light había optado por el sándwich de pavo y queso; Misa pidió un simple bagel con crema de queso vegetal, y L ordenó… ¡esa cosa monstruosa! Light dedujo que eso era alguna especie de pastel, pero estaba inundado de azúcar, trozos de chocolate y crema. A duras penas parecía algo que él hubiera visto antes.

"Seguro que así se ve un coma diabético, si pudiera tener forma sólida", hostigó Light. Parecía que L no lo había oído en absoluto. Sus ojos brillaban con total y completo deleite mientras miraba su pedido. "Vamos, _sugar junky_ , hay que sentarse". Los tres se dirigieron a una mesa para dos. L tomó una silla extra y se acomodó entre Light y Misa, quienes permanecieron sentados frente a frente.

No esperó más, y con una mirada exaltada en su resplandeciente cara, tomó un primer gran bocado. L sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos cerrándose dichosos. Ni siquiera pareció importarle que había crema batida y chocolate cubriendo su labio superior.

Light soltó un sonido de disgusto y volteó a otro lado.

"En serio, Misa, me gustaría comer mientras aún tenemos apetito". Pero Misa no pareció tan molesta, estaba ocupada con su bagel. Light gruñó. El único momento en que podía servirle de apoyo y ella no lo tomaba en cuenta. Se encogió de hombros. Oh, bueno. Light desenvolvió su sándwich, retirando la envoltura plástica. Se veía bastante bien. Con repentina disposición, se acercó para dar un mordisco.

¡BOOM! Un disparo estremeció la tienda. Misa gritó, tirando su bagel al suelo por haberse retorcido del susto. Light había saltado también, e incluso en el caos, notó que L también había sido tomado por sorpresa, pues su bocadillo azucarado había perdido casi todo el relleno por haber sido exprimido demasiado.

"¡Muy bien, que nadie se mueva!" El vozarrón dijo con fuerza, sonando casi como el arma que acababa de disparar. Por fortuna sólo había otras tres personas en la tienda, el encargado y una pareja de adolescentes sentados al otro lado de la tienda. La joven pareja lucía aterrorizada.

El hombre armado que permaneció de pie en la puerta del local era lo suficientemente estúpido para llevar el rostro descubierto. En tiempos de Kira, que un ladrón no llevara máscara era prácticamente un suicidio. Light se preguntó qué demonios estaba pensando. Bueno, la mayoría de los criminales eran bastante estúpidos…

El hombre aparentaba estar en sus treintas y su cabello rubio estaba largo y grasiento. Tenía una complexión fuerte y apariencia intimidante. El arma estaba en una mano, y una bolsa vacía en la otra.

"¡Todo el mundo al suelo!" La pareja de adolescentes y el encargado obedecieron inmediatamente. L los siguió rápidamente también. Cuando vio que Light no se movía con suficiente rapidez, tomó la cadena. Con una fuerza inusual para alguien tan pequeño, jaló a Light a su lado. Misa ya estaba en el piso desde el primer disparo. Aterrorizada y gimiendo como un cachorrito perdido, se abalanzó sobre Light y se aferró a él desesperadamente.

"¡Bien hecho, niños y niñas! Ahora, así van a ser las cosas. El señor Panadero va a darme todo el dinero de la caja registradora, y luego ustedes me van a entregar carteras y joyería. Si todos son amables y buenos, dejaré que se marchen y nadie saldrá herido". El ladrón avanzó al mostrador y al aterrado dependiente que estaba en el suelo. "¡Levántate!".

Mientras el ladrón estaba distraído, Light trató de idear un plan. La puerta estaba sin seguro y el ladrón estaba cerca del mostrador, con la espalda hacia la salida… si corrían para llegar…

"No, Raito-kun," llegó el suspiro discreto, casi inaudible de L. Light volteó a verlo. "Te vi mirar la puerta. No podemos superar a las balas. Tal vez si el tipo fuera mal tirador… pero desafortunadamente para nosotros, es uno de los mejores francotiradores de Japón. Escapó de prisión hace unos días, pero la historia no se reportó porque las autoridades no querían que Kira se involucr…"

"¡Sin hablar! ¡Los de ahí, cállense! ¿O qué, quieren morir?" L negó con la cabeza. El sujeto se le quedó viendo. "Qué máscara… fenómeno". El asaltante giró de nuevo hacia el pobre dependiente que estaba paralizado hasta los pies. Light observó al sujeto otra vez. Así que era un criminal de carrera. Uno de los mejores francotiradores. Light podría apostar que había usado sus magníficas habilidades para matar… Este pequeño espectáculo seguramente estaba por debajo de su nivel. Pero si acababa de escapar, necesitaba dinero. Lo usaría para salir del país o para esconderse en donde se creyera a salvo de Kira.

Lo que no sabía es que Kira estaba justo ahí. Y Misa podía ver su nombre. Pero desafortunadamente para Light, también estaba L. No podía preguntar a Misa por el nombre. L escucharía todo, por lo que tendría que encontrar una manera.

 _Momento… ¿en realidad debería matar a este tipo?_ Pensó. La respuesta era afirmativa. Las autoridades no habrían tratado de cubrir el escape del sujeto si no estuvieran seguros de que sería del interés de Kira. Eso significaba que había cometido las acciones suficientes para merecer un castigo. Pero hacerlo aquí y ahora era arriesgado. Si el sujeto caía muerto por un ataque al corazón, sello indiscutible de Kira, L tendría su caso resuelto.

 _Tal vez si lo hiciera morir de otro modo. Podría dispararse por accidente… no, muy obvio. ¿Qué tal si fuera corriendo por la calle y lo atropellara un auto? No… L sabe que Kira puede matar en otras maneras además del ataque cardiaco. Lo deduciría todo. ¡Maldición!_ ¡L era un obstáculo muy molesto!

De repente, un flash distrajo a Light de sus pensamientos.

"¡Mierda! ¡Saquen esas cámaras de aquí! ¡Kira va a verme!" chilló el asaltante. Parpadeante, Light miró hacia arriba. Todo el frente de la tienda estaba atascado de una multitud de reporteros con cámaras, transmitiendo en vivo. "¿Cómo lo supieron?"

L le dio un codazo a Light y apuntó al dependiente. Desde ese ángulo, apenas podían ver detrás del mostrador. El dependiente estaba de pie sobre un botón rojo. Light comprendió entonces. Había presionado una alarma silenciosa. La policía llegaría pronto. Pero por ahora, las sanguijuelas de los medios habían llegado primero.

 _Es una solución perfecta._ Una sonrisa malévola se esparció en la cara de Light. La escondió girando a otro lado. _Con los medios aquí, transmitiendo en vivo al público, Kira pudo simplemente estar viendo la televisión. Puedo matar al sujeto cuando me plazca. Incluso con L justo aquí._ Pero su entusiasmo se redujo conforme consideraba su plan. _No, porque no tengo forma de escribir en mi pedazo de papel de la Death Note con él aquí. Se dará cuenta… y no puedo preguntarle el nombre a Misa._

Todavía había dificultades, agitadas dificultades relacionadas con L. Tal vez sería lo mejor dejarlo ir y preguntar a Misa por el nombre más tarde. Sí, esa sería la ruta más segura y el hombre moriría de todas formas. Eso era lo importante.

"¡De acuerdo, alimañas, es su turno!" El ladrón había terminado de tomar el dinero de la caja registradora y ahora enfocaba su atención en los rehenes. Por lo visto, había decidido ignorar las cámaras y la prensa. Eso había sido un golpe de suerte. Pudo haberse enfurecido y dispararle a alguien si lo hubiera querido.

El sujeto fue por las pertenencias de la pareja primero. Luego se movió hacia Light, L y Misa. Misa seguía prensada a Light con un agarre mortal. Enterró la cara en el hombro de Light y soltó un quejido cuando el ladrón se acercó.

"¡El dinero en la bolsa, gente!" L sólo tenía algunos billetes en su bolsillo y los depositó obedientemente en el saco. Light abrió su cartera y se dispuso a abrirla.

"Nah-uh. ¡Quiero la cartera, niño bonito!" Light lo observó. Él _no_ quería dejarle toda la cartera. No le gustaba la idea de que alguien más tuviera su identificación o alguna otra información personal. Podría haber alguna conexión… no. Había sido demasiado cuidadoso para eso. Nada en sus cuentas bancarias o información médica podía conectarlo a Kira. No había problema. Light obedeció y puso la cartera en la bolsa.

"Muy bien, linda, es tu turno", dijo el hombre a Misa. Ella se encogió, girando su cabeza en dirección opuesta mientras escudriñaba su bolso. "No hace falta hacer todo eso, sólo mete el bolso. Hagamos que todo sea fácil". Misa asintió, demasiado absorta como para hablar. Sería la primera vez. Tomó el bolso y lo acomodó en la bolsa. Pero de repente, el ladrón tomó su muñeca. Misa chilló sorprendida.

"¡Vaya, pero si eres una cosita linda!" sonrió el con lo que al parecer era un intento de coquetear, pero que su dentadura deteriorada sólo volvía una mueca aterradora. Misa tomó la mano que la atrapaba y la arañó con fuerza.

"¡Déjame en paz!"

"¡Auch!" Él la soltó, pero sólo por un momento mientras inspeccionó las marcas de uñas en su piel. Empezó a sangrar un poco. "¡Maldita rata! ¡Ven acá!" El tipo trató de tomar a Misa de nuevo, pero Light se interpuso en su camino. No porque le preocupara o algo así, sino porque Misa tenía los ojos. Light necesitaba esos ojos.

"¡Hazte a un lado! ¡Ya te dio el dinero! ¡Ahora vete de aquí!" El ladrón permaneció erguido, dejando que su complexión entrara al juego. Light se levantó también, dejando a Mis en el piso.

"Vaya, vaya, ¿el novio quiere jugar al héroe?" Sonrió. "Piénsalo dos veces. No puedo irme. ¡Ve a la multitud afuera! Me atraparían en segundos. Lo que necesito ahora es un plan de respaldo, y ustedes lo son". Volteó al resto de los clientes. "¡Óiganme bien! ¡Ahora son mis rehenes! ¡Mis opciones para negociar! ¡Así que nadie va a ninguna parte! ¡Qué nadie se mueva!" El ladrón volteó hacia Misa y Light una vez más. Su extraña sonrisa se mantuvo en su cara.

"¿En qué me quedé? ¡Ah, sí!" arremetió con fuerza, tomando a Misa antes de que Light tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar. El ladrón la acercó y empujó el cañón del arma bajo la barbilla de la chica. Misa gritó al igual que la joven al otro lado de la tienda.

"¡No te muevas! ¡Vas a morir primero si las cosas se ponen feas! ¡Ya lo oyeron todos! ¡Si alguien se mueve, ella lo pagará!" Light lo fulminó. Esto pintaba mal. El ladrón no era la persona más estable. Estaba atrapado en una pastelería con un ejército de cámaras afuera. Tenía una sala llena de rehenes y una bolsa con dinero. Si la policía llegaba ahora… podría matar a Misa por mero impulso. Seguro temía la posibilidad de ser atrapado y ahora estaba en un callejón sin salida. Incluso, si se sobresaltaba por cualquier razón, Misa podría…

De repente, la cadena de Light estaba tensándose ligeramente. Light esperó a que el ladrón encarara a la pareja para voltear a ver a L. L tenía la llave de las esposas en sus manos. Se señaló a sí mismo y luego a la puerta.

Light creyó haber entendido. L quería liberarse y escabullirse fuera de la tienda para obtener ayuda. Quería que Light se quedara para proteger a Misa. Era similar al resultado que habían discutido sobre la pandilla que habían enfrentado. Light asintió lentamente.

L se liberó siendo mucho más silencioso que Light. Dejó la mitad de la cadena en el piso. Tomando la llave con él, lentamente empezó a arrastrarse hacia la puerta. Light sabía que su trabajo era distraer al sujeto sin arriesgar la vida de Misa. Light debía hacer suficiente ruido para que L no fuera descubierto. Sin embargo, le preocupaban los periodistas. Podían arruinar todo si L abría la puerta y hacían algo estúpido, como gritarle. Si lo hacían… Misa sería la que pagaría el precio.

"¡Suelta a mi novia!" exigió Light. Se acomodó de tal manera que cuando el ladrón giró a verlo, L estaba a espaldas del sujeto.

"¿Perdón?"

"¡Ya me oíste! ¡Déjala ir! ¡Tómame a mí! ¡Ponme en su lugar!" El ladrón sonrió repentinamente una vez más.

"Aw, ¿no es tierno? Amor de juventud. Ya sé cómo es. ¿Quieres salvar a tu princesita rubia? Qué lindo. Pero no. Eres lindo también, lo admito, pero nada funciona mejor que una chica dulce ante una multitud. No sentirán tanta simpatía por ti".

"¡Vamos, déjala ir! Yo… ¡mis padres son muy ricos! Me aseguraré de que te paguen si la dejas ir". Era tan buena mentira como cualquiera. Mientras siguieran hablando, las cosas funcionarían. L ya casi llegaba a la puerta.

"No soy estúpido, niño. ¡Si la suelto, no veré un centavo tuyo!" L estaba por tomar la perilla ahora.

"¡En verdad! ¡Lo haré! Yo… yo… haría cualquier cosa por mi novia. Sólo no la lastimes". Incluso en una situación tan tensa, los ojos de Misa brillaron de alegría ante las palabras de Light. El pobre estaba al borde de la náusea. ¿Que no se daba cuenta de que estaba actuando? L estaba abriendo la puerta con lentitud para que no hubiera rechinidos. Afortunadamente, los reporteros permanecieron en silencio también. Tal vez sí les importaba un poco la vida humana.

… aun así, era extraño.

"No le haré daño, niño bonito. A menos que sea necesario. Me estás haciendo enojar, ¡al suelo!" L había salido. Light suspiró sin más, y luego llegó una sonrisa a su cara. Ya no había obstáculos. L estaba fuera del juego. Había cámaras de televisión afuera. Kira podía matar a voluntad. Nadie pensaría nada más. Todo lo que Light debía hacer ahora era tener cuidado de que no lo filmaran escribiendo nada.

"¡Le volaré la cabeza! ¡Al suelo!"

"O… ok, sólo no la lastimes". Light se recostó en el piso como un buen chico. Se acomodó convenientemente entre la mesa y las sillas que había estado ocupando con sus acompañantes. Ahora sólo necesitaba descubrir el nombre. Sonriendo ampliamente, estaba por gritarle a Misa para pedirle el nombre cuando algo capturó su atención.

Los reporteros… estaban ayudand levantarse. Era muy raro. ¿Por qué no lo bombardeaban con preguntas ahora que había salido de la tienda? La boca de L se movió bajo la máscara. Dijo algo a la multitud y todos lo empezaron a atacar repentinamente al mismo tiempo, actuando de la manera en que lo hacen los reporteros normalmente.

Algo raro estaba sucediendo… se habían quedado en completo silencio mientras L escapaba. No se habían apretujado contra la puerta. No se abalanzaron contra L… hasta ahora. No le arrancaron la máscara ante las cámaras. L seguía con la máscara puesta.

Light sabía por su experiencia como Kira que los reporteros apenas eran algo más que animales. Harían cualquier cosa por tener una historia antes que la competencia. Con tantos reporteros afuera, deberían estar matándose entre ellos para grabar la primera palabra que saliera de L. Pero no lo hicieron inmediatamente, como deberían. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dudaron?

 _De hecho… ahora que lo pienso… todo esto es demasiado conveniente. ¿El tipo es un criminal que acaba de escapar de prisión? ¿Alguien que no fue reportado en los medios? ¿Y casualmente entra a nuestro local? ¿El local que L eligió para almorzar? Y cuando necesité que L se fuera… él quita las esposas. L jamás se habría separado de mí sin una buena razón. Estoy seguro de que habría muerto a mi lado si fuera necesario._

Light frunció el ceño peligrosamente. L. ¡Ese bastardo! Light no podía creerlo. ¿En verdad era una actuación? ¿Un escenario preparado para hacerlo matar a alguien? ¿Para descubrir su método? ¿Para determinar si Light era Kira? ¿Sería posible? Light sabía que debía descubrir la verdad rápido, o Misa perdería la vida si esto no era una trampa como él suponía. ¿L sería capaz de ir tan lejos? ¿Al punto de poner en peligro a Misa? Parecía extremo, incluso para él.

Sería complicado determinar si era una trampa. El ladrón podría no tener idea. Le pudieron haber pagado una fuerte suma para que asaltara ese lugar en específico. Podría no saber nada de los motivos ocultos de L. Probablemente no habría estado en contacto directo con L, sino que Watari pudo ser quien hiciera los preparativos. Pero, entonces, ¿el arma estaba cargada? ¿Arriesgaría L a gente inocente por seguir su plan? La pareja al otro lado de la tienda claramente no era parte del juego.

No obstante, los reporteros sí. Light estaba seguro de que no eran auténticos periodistas.

 _Es ahí donde te equivocaste, L._ Light vio por qué L había procedido de este modo. Los reporteros debían guardar silencio mientras él salía. Si hubieran actuado como reporteros reales y hubieran empezado a gritarle y enfocarlo, el ladrón habría tenido que reaccionar. Incluso si el tipo estaba contratado y era parte del plan, no podría ignorar semejante ruido. Se habría visto obligado a moverse y eso habría alarmado a Light mucho más que los reporteros. Había sido una trampa que L no había sido capaz de pulir a la perfección. Los reporteros debían estar ahí para que el ladrón no escapara y se viera forzado a tomar a Misa como rehén.

Misa debía ser el rehén para presionar a Light y hacerlo matar. De otra forma, no había garantías de que Light cometiera un crimen. Y la última pieza era L. No podía estar presente, o Light jamás podría usar su libreta. L debía marcharse para que el plan funcionara. Había sido astuto, muy astuto en realidad.

 _Casi me atrapó,_ pensó Light amargamente. _Fui impulsivo y casi caí directo en la trampa. Si hubiera reaccionado un segundo antes, me habrían atrapado por completo. Estuve muy, muy cerca de la muerte…_ Light inspeccionó el entorno y su alrededor. Había cámaras, sí. Pero si no lo conociera mejor, Light habría pensado en que serían cámaras ordinarias. Ahora que estaba consciente de la situación, sabía que eran cámaras de alta calidad. L seguramente estaba viendo todo ahora mismo. ¡Maldito bastardo!

Ahora, lo difícil era salir de este embrollo. Era una situación delicada. Light no podía dejar que L supiera que lo había descubierto. No dejaría esa ventaja. Si lo hacía, L sospecharía que Light fuera tan paranoico sobre un robo. ¿Pero cómo salvaría a Misa sin usar la Death Note? Y, más importante aún, ¿cómo cambiaría la situación para verse más inocente que nunca?

 _L no sabe que lo atrapé. Si juego mis cartas con cuidado, puedo salir limpio de esta. En palabras de L, el puntaje quedará en ceros. Puedo engañarlo. Puedo usar su plan en contra suya._ Light puso a trabajar sus ideas para obtener un plan.


	10. Chapter 10

Nota de la autora: bueno, es un capítulo un poco más corto que los otros, pero creo que probablemente es uno de los que tienen más acción y suspenso, así que eso lo empareja con el resto. ¡Espero que les guste!

Después de que L salió de la tienda, la avalancha de reporteros falsos hizo una valla a su alrededor, impidiendo que fuera visto desde el local. L fue directamente a la camioneta blanca que lo estaba esperando. La puerta trasera se abrió y en un instante ya estaba escondido adentro.

"¿Cómo vamos?" preguntó al equipo mientras removía la máscara.

"¡Perfecto, Ryuuzaki!" Esa pronta respuesta venía de Matsuda. En la camioneta estaban el jefe y el resto del equipo de investigación. A lo largo de las paredes del vehículo había pantallas, una por cada cámara puesta en la pastelería. Todas eran calidad y transmitían en color.

"Sólo nos queda esperar". L no se molestó en tomar asiento en alguna de las sillas que habían sido dispuestas. Se encogió en el piso en su forma habitual. Fijó los ojos en las pantallas ante él.

"Veamos cuál es la reacción de Raito-kun. Si el asaltante muere, Light Yagami es Kira. De hecho, si cualquier persona del local muere, Light es Kira. Pero esperemos que decida pronto, porque si no enviamos pronto a la policía, Raito-kun se dará cuenta de la verdadera situación, y una vez que mandemos a la policía, las posibilidades de que Raito-kun demuestre su forma de matar se reducirán a casi cero". Matsuda miró sobre el hombro de L mientras el detective observaba a Light Yagami de diferentes ángulos, y luego al asaltante y a Misa.

Por unos instantes, parecía que no pasaba nada. Light permanecía en el suelo, cerca de su mesa. El ladrón tenía atrapada a Misa. Ella se veía aterrada y una parte de L sintió culpa. Principalmente por la pareja de adolescentes, que no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Se dijo a sí mismo que era por el bien del mundo. Que detener a Kira valía la incomodidad de algunos inocentes. A pesar de eso… no podía evitar sentir un poco de pena. Por lo menos no había vidas en peligro. El sujeto sólo llevaba una bala y había recibido la indicación de disparar al entrar a la tienda. Ahora el arma estaba vacía y no habría accidentes estúpidos.

L fijó su mirada en Light Yagami. Esperaba que el estudiante hiciera algún movimiento. Cualquiera. Esperó hasta por el más mínimo cambio, incluso inhalar más profundamente habría bastado. L modificó el ángulo de la cámara, tratando de obtener una buena toma del rostro de Light. Una vez que obtuvo lo que quería, inspeccionó al joven una vez más.

Light tenía esa mirada. La que indicaba que estaba pensando en algo con todas sus fuerzas.

 _Bien, eso no es inusual. Está en una situación complicada, con la novia que según él no es importante como rehén. Naturalmente intentaría pensar en una forma de escapar de esa situación, dada la posibilidad de que el rescate podría llegar demasiado tarde._

Sin embargo, L empezaba a impacientarse. Se estaban quedando sin tiempo antes de que tuvieran que mandar a la policía. L sabía que debía forzar a Light. Se inclinó al frente, tomando uno de los tantos micrófonos en la consola frente a él.

"Señor Gunder," dijo L al artefacto, "por favor advierta que ya no estoy ahí. Me gustaría que se moleste mucho al respecto y amenace con matar a Misa-san. Que sea tan realista como sea posible, sin lastimarla". El señor Gunder, un actor profesional que L había contratado, era muy talentoso y parecía no tener problemas en morir a manos de Kira. Sabía perfectamente del plan de L. De hecho, se sentía honrado de tener la oportunidad de acabar su vida de una manera tan gloriosa. Había mencionado algo sobre impulsar su reputación tras su muerte. Incluso si moría asesinado por alguien tan famoso como Kira.

El señor Gunder observó el local y sus alrededores nerviosamente como si pudiera sentir la horca cerrándose sobre su cuello. Como si la policía estuviera por llegar en cualquier momento. Pero cuando sus ojos cayeron en la cadena vacía, se dejó llevar por el pánico.

"¿Dónde diablos está el tipo raro de la máscara?" gritó. Miró frenético alrededor, pero obviamente, no encontró a L. "¿En dónde está? ¡Que alguien me diga ahora mismo!" Restregó su arma en el cuello de Misa, provocando que la pobre chica gritara aterrada. "¡AHORA! ¡O regaré los sesos de esta perra por todo el techo!" El ladrón apretujaba a Misa con fuerza, provocándole mucho estrés. Ella gimió, dejando escapar pequeños sollozos de sus labios.

"¡Me… me estás lastim…!"

"¡Cállate! ¡Óiganme bien! ¡Los mataré a todos! ¡Todos aquí morirán! ¿El tipo de la máscara, dónde está? ¡Alguien lo ayudó a escapar! ¡Maldita sea! ¡La policía está en camino!" El ladrón parecía estar al límite. Mirada salvaje, presionó el cañón aún más profundo en la piel de Misa.

L observó a Light muy de cerca. El chico estaba sudando, se veía en completo pánico. ¿Qué haría ahora?

"… Mátalo, Raito-kun. Salva a Misa-san…" El resto del equipo observó a L con expresiones de desconcierto, pero nadie se atrevió a decir palabra. Light no se movió un ápice.

"¡Que alguien me diga a dónde fue!" Misa empezó a llorar.

"¡Se fue por la puerta!", confesó la chica. "¡Lo vi! ¡Lo vi cruzar la puerta!" El ladrón pudo palidecer su cara aún más, como si hubiera muerto. Entonces, en lo que parecía ser un arranque de ira, giró y golpeó a Misa en la cara. Ella soltó un quejido mientras Light, L y el equipo dejaron salir un grito ahogado de sorpresa.

"¡Ryuuzaki, dile al hombre que deje a Misa Misa!" chilló Matsuda.

"¡No! ¡Por fin hay una reacción de Raito-kun, parece que él…!" Pero L no necesitó terminar. Light se había levantado abruptamente y, al parecer sin pensarlo mucho, embistió contra el ladrón. L quedó boquiabierto. ¡Era un movimiento estúpido! No creía que ni Light ni Kira serían capaces de jugar sus vidas de esa forma.

El sujeto, tomado por sorpresa, fue tacleado por el estudiante. Con un ruido sordo de dos cuerpos golpeándose, el ladrón soltó a Misa, pero se las arregló para mantener su arma mientras caía al piso. Con un choque, el hombre se encontró de espaldas y con el frenético estudiante sobre él.

"¡Light!", exclamó Misa.

Light tomó el cuello de la camiseta del sujeto con una mano y le dio un puñetazo con la otra. El actor soltó un quejido, pero no abandonó su papel. Light jaló su puño una segunda vez, enterrándolo en la cara del sujeto de nuevo.

L observó atónito a través de las pantallas. ¡Light estaba… apaleando al tipo! Había sido una respuesta emocional. No había indicios de un plan en las acciones de Light. Parecía que todo había sido por mero impulso. L sabía que Kira jamás haría algo así. L había puesto al asesino en situaciones más cerradas que esta y Kira se las había arreglado para zafarse una y otra vez.

"Esto es inesperado", dijo L mientras siguió observando. Matsuda se estremecía por ver al pobre actor siendo golpeado. La sangre cubrió los nudillos de Light. Misa lloraba en un rincón y la pareja adolescente se encogió. Por un breve instante, L sintió que su corazón se animaba. ¡Esto significaba casi por seguro que Light no era Kira! Estaba tan feliz por el resultado que, por un momento, dejó de pensar. Pero esa no era su forma de ser y casi de inmediato, su cerebro corrigió a su corazón.

 _Espera un momento…_ pensó L de repente. _Light nunca ha demostrado tanto interés en Misa. De hecho, parece que la percibe más como una molestia. Ha dejado perfectamente claro ante todo el equipo, incluyéndome, que no tiene el mínimo interés por ella y que solamente le sigue la corriente. Entonces, ¿por qué sería tan emocional por ella? Si no la ama, ¿actuaría de esta forma? ¿y si el rehén hubiera sido un completo extraño? ¿Light habría respondido de la misma manera?_ Algo olía muy mal.

Light repentinamente dejó de golpear al hombre. L se pegó a la pantalla mientras la mirada de Light se dirigía al arma. La tomó en un instante. Los ojos de L se abrieron todavía más en completa incredulidad, viendo que Light levantaba el arma y la ponía en la frente del ladrón.

El sujeto, todavía actuando, comenzó a suplicar por su vida de forma muy convincente. L se recordó a sí mismo que debía pagarle una bonificación jugosa si sobrevivía a los próximos cinco minutos. La expresión de Light era fría y parecía más furioso que nunca. L no se separó de la pantalla.

"¡Jamás habría pensado que Raito-kun pudiera…!"

Light jaló el gatillo.

Click. Ya que el arma no estaba cargada, lo único que ocurrió fue el suave cliqueo del metal. Todos se congelaron. En el local, todos estaban en shock al descubrir que el arma no tenía balas y, en el equipo de investigación, todos se petrificaron pensando que tal vez…

"Nos descubrieron". L declaró con calma y con un aire de admiración, casi como si hubiera sido el mejor resultado posible. Light fulminó con la mirada a una cámara y depositó toda su ira en ella.

"¡Ryuuzaki, voy a matarte!" El equipo observó a L, obviamente preguntándose qué hacer ahora. Los labios de L se tensaron, y lentamente se curvaron hacia arriba. Antes de que el equipo pudiera declarar que L había enloquecido, el detective estaba sonriendo.

"Raito-kun es brillante, no es así…" No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. El tono de L era afectuoso y los demás no podían sino preguntarse si L en verdad se daba cuenta de qué tan desquiciado estaba Light. "Debió darse cuenta de todo cuando el señor Gunder se percató de mi ausencia. Raito-kun no habría atacado al hombre a menos de que estuviera seguro de que el arma no tenía balas. No habría arriesgado la vida de Misa para probarlo. Sabía que no había peligro. Estaba molesto conmigo, y usó la situación para descargar su ira en el actor. ¡Extraordinario!"

El resto del equipo quedó atónito. L no parecía molesto en absoluto. De hecho, parecía feliz. El escuálido sujeto frente a ellos sonreía. Pero, tan pronto como vieron esa sonrisa, ésta se desvaneció en una expresión de miseria. Total y absoluta desesperanza que se apoderó de los rasgos de L ante sus ojos. Vieron al detective suspirar con la pesadez de sus hombros caídos.

"Por supuesto, esto eleva mis sospechas en un tres por ciento…" Esto devastaba a L, pero las acciones de Light habían sido propias de Kira. Había demostrado que tenía suficientes entrañas para recurrir a la violencia. También había demostrado que tenía la habilidad y la voluntad para manipular a las personas, incluso en una situación delicada. Y había usado todas sus ventajas para mostrarle un punto a L. Raito-kun tenía la necesidad absoluta de demostrarle a L que era inteligente, tal vez más que él. Lo estaba desafiando. Trataba de probar que era mejor y que no iba a perder. Eso no se veía bien.

Especialmente desde que Light se había dado cuenta del truco por un rato. En lugar de levantarse y ponerlos en evidencia de forma tranquila y no traumática para Misa, había decidido provocar una escena. Había decidido demostrar que tenía poder.

El buen humor de L se había ido por completo. La explosión emocional de L no había sido más que un acto. Sí, pudo haber estado furioso, pero no contra el ladrón. Y había planeado y canalizado su ira de forma que semejaba uno de sus propios trucos. Aún más, Light seguramente sabía que una reacción estúpida y repentina disminuiría sus posibilidades de ser Kira a criterio de L. Por lo tanto, había ejecutado su propio plan con la esperanza de aparentar su inocencia todavía más. Todo era una pantalla de humo, justo como el asalto.

Más pálido y enfermo que nunca, L encaró al equipo.

"Bueno… vamos a recogerlos".


	11. Chapter 11

_Nota de autor: ¡Miren! ¡Otra actualización! ¡Tan pronto! [N/T: de mi parte, no] Sé que les dije que no esperaran nada por al menos una semana, pero cuando me pongo a escribir, no puedo parar. ¡Buenas noticias para ustedes, lectores! ¡Haha! Bueno, ¡aquí tienen!_

 _Para los curiosos, estaré soltando otro poquito del pasado de L en el siguiente capítulo. Por favor, tengan en cuenta que esto no tiene lugar en la serie real y que se trata totalmente de mi perspectiva sobre cómo creo que pudo haber sido el pasado de L. ¡Me emociona mucho! ¡Espero que a ustedes también!_

Light y Misa fueron recogidos por Matsuda en un auto aparte mientras que el resto del equipo regresó a la base en la van. Una vez que el equipo fue desempacado y puesto en orden, los miembros de la investigación ya estaban en la sala para el momento en que Matsuda llegó con Light. Misa, todavía en shock, se dirigió a su cuarto para serenarse.

Matsuda abrió la puerta de la sala de investigación. Light se abrió paso haciendo a un lado al hombre más pasivo y entró. Sus ojos flameaban de ira. Avanzó directamente sobre L, quien estaba sentado en su silla de escritorio escribiendo en su teclado.

Light alcanzó a su objetivo, tomó el respaldo de la silla de L con una mano, la giró y mantuvo su otra mano en el aire. En el momento que los grandes ojos de L estuvieron a la vista…

¡CRACK!

El golpe había sido tan repentino y poderoso que noqueó a L fuera de la silla, arrojándolo al suelo con un ruido sordo. El resto del equipo se puso en pie inmediatamente. Pero les tomó preciosos segundos para alcanzar al enfurecido adolescente. En esos instantes, Light se las arregló para acomodarse sobre el detective, empujándolo en el suelo con un par de piernas poderosas. Light cerró los puños y procedió con su segunda golpiza en la última hora.

"¡Bastardo! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¡Mataste de miedo a Misa! ¡Me mataste de miedo a _mí_! ¿Qué rayos está mal contigo? ¡Maldito hijo-de-perra! ¡Y justo después de que me dieras ese discurso sobre charadas! ¡Estás enfermo!" ¡POW POW POW! Light soltó tres golpes más en la pálida cara de L antes de que el equipo lo sujetara. Inmediatamente, tres hombres cayeron sobre él. Tomaron los brazos de Light y lo empujaron hacia atrás. ¡Pero les costó bastante! Light peleaba contra ellos con todo lo que podía, tratando de llegar al detective caído.

"¡Bastardo! ¿Me oyes? ¡Eres un bastardo, L!" L se levantó rápidamente, aparentemente imperturbable por los dolorosos moretones que empezaban a formarse en la mejilla y su mandíbula. En lugar de ello, parecía perturbado por el uso de su alias.

"¡Le ordené a todos que no usaran ese nombre, Raito-kun! ¡Especialmente cuando apenas trajimos computadoras nuevas! ¡Todavía no revisamos si están interferidas!"

"¡Te llamo como se me dé la gana, **_L_**!" Gritó. "No podría importarme menos si Kira te mata ahora mismo. ¡No después de tu estúpido numerito!"

"¡En realidad no quieres decir eso, Raito-kun! Sé que convivir conmigo ha sido difícil, pero es sólo porque…"

"¿Difícil? ¡Eres imposible!" Los hombres seguían sosteniendo los brazos de Light, pero parecía que por lo menos había dejado de resistirse. Soltó una mirada furibunda hacia L. "¡No me sorprende que no tengas amigos! ¡Ni hablar de que te encierras y trabajas a morir cada día! ¿Quién querría un amigo como tú? ¡Si eres un traidor, hipócrita, _idiota_!"

L se estremeció visiblemente. Ambos sabían que Light estaba presionando un botón que era muy sensible. Un botón que L le había permitido descubrir, originalmente como parte de un plan, pero después se había descubierto que la verdadera razón de permitirle a Light conocer ese secreto era porque quería confiar en él. Quería ser su amigo. Ambos tenían la culpa de construir su amistad ese día. Pero ahora… ahora Light estaba…

¡Eres un _imbécil_ , L!" L se encogió de nuevo, sus ojos abiertos e incrédulos. Sabía que Light estaría enojado, pero dudaba que a ese grado. Seguramente habría comprendido el razonamiento de L. Sin duda comprendía por qué L había hecho lo que había hecho. Era lo suficientemente listo para armar las piezas. ¿Acaso no entendía?

"¡Eres _estúpido_ , L!" L sintió que algo se sacudió en su interior al tercer insulto. Su corazón se retorció de una forma curiosa. Algo dolió… casi como si hubiera tocado una corriente eléctrica. Se sentía un zumbido. Su pecho se tensaba con esa palabra.

"¡Basta, Yagami-kun! ¡Estás siendo infantil! ¡Ambos sabemos que no soy un estúpido!"

"¡Sí lo eres! ¿Luego de lo que hiciste? ¡Eres estúpido, L! ¡El hombre más tonto que he conocido! ¡Más idiota que Misa!" L no podía evitar que su corazón enviara un pulso de agonía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué se aceleraba su corazón? ¿Por qué se agitaba su respiración? ¿Por qué su pecho se tensaba cada vez más?

"Sabes que no es verdad, Yagami-kun. No soy…"

"¡Sí lo eres! ¡Eres un _lerdo_ , !" Estocada. " _descerebrado_ ," Estocada. " _tonto_ , "Estocada. Cada palabra enviaba una sensación de dolor por todo su cuerpo.

"¡Detente, Yagami-kun!"

"… _insensato, irracional…_ "

"¡BASTA!"

"… _fenómeno, retrasado!"_ L parecía enloquecido tras los insultos de Light. Sus ojos se veían tres veces más grandes. El resto del equipo estaba bastante incómodo.

"Light, ¿por qué no, uh… vas a tu cuarto por un rato? Toma un tiempo para calmarte". Sugirió uno de los detectives.

"¡NO!" El grito había sido tan repentino y estridente que muchos saltaron. L estaba poniéndose en pie, siendo su objeción y no la de Light. Caminó hasta Light, tomó el lado suelto de la cadena y violentamente la volvió a poner en su lugar.

"¡Él no va a ningún lado sin _mi_ supervisión! ¿Entendido? ¡Yagami es nuestro principal sospechoso! ¡Y luego del fiasco de hoy, mis sospechas sobre él se incrementaron! ¡Está en un 15%! ¿Creen que no sé lo que hago? ¿Piensan que me equivoco? ¿Acaso creen que es seguro dejarlo solo, incluso por un segundo?" L disparó miradas acusadoras hacia todos a su alrededor como si sólo hubieran sido complacientes con él durante toda la investigación. Como si en realidad no lo creyeran capaz de resolver este caso. Como si pensaran… que era demasiado estúpido como para seguirlo.

"¡Yagami bien podría ser el asesino psicópata que estamos buscando! ¡La sugerencia de enviarlo a su cuarto sin supervisión es inaceptable! ¡Demuestra que dudan de mí y mis métodos! ¡Si creen que estoy equivocado o que soy incapaz de decisiones inteligentes, por favor, vayan a trabajar para alguien más!"

El equipo se petrificó en shock. L estaba siendo… emocional. Nadie había visto jamás al estoico detective actuar con emociones sobre cosa alguna. Nunca había reaccionado en otra forma más que calmada, serena y tranquila. No se perturbaba ante la muerte, incluso si ocurría a su alrededor. No se tambaleaba por la traición, engaños, mentiras, chantaje, decadencia, y todas las cosas horribles a las que se había enfrentado al resolver caso tras caso. L lo asumía todo como una píldora amarga sin rechistar. Pero ahora, luego de insultos infantiles…

"¿Qué están mirando?" L parecía más frenético ahora que Light había terminado con su bombardeo. Tal vez era el hecho de que mucha gente lo veía de forma extraña. Tal vez era la sensación de tantos ojos dudosos sobre él. Tal vez eran las expresiones que indicaban… que lo creían loco. _¡No! ¡No fallaré! No les permitiré…_ Detuvo esa serie de pensamientos inmediatamente. No podía permitirse seguir por ese camino. No podía darse el lujo de perder el control.

L trató de pensar en algo más. Tenía que hacerlo inmediatamente, antes de que el equipo lo viera como algo menos que un genio. Un genio perfecto, capaz de absolutamente todo.

"Pueden… ya pueden soltar a Yagami-kun. Ya no es una amenaza". Los hombres hicieron lo que se les indicó, a pesar de la incertidumbre en sus caras. A L no le gustaban esas miradas que se habían establecido en sus caras. Light mantenía la indignación en su rostro, pero además… L reconoció la mirada de triunfo en su cara. ¿Ese era su plan? ¿Hacer que el equipo dudara de él? L sabía que funcionaría mientras siguiera mostrando sus debilidades.

L sabía que debía controlarse inmediatamente. Los riesgos de no ser perfecto, de no ser un genio, eran reales. Light no comprendía la posición en la que L estaba atrapado. Y L comprendía eso. Por eso…

 _¡No! ¡No lo perdonaré!_ ¡Su mente se aceleró con una serie de pensamientos no deseados y apenas se había despejado! Trató de limpiar sus ideas por segunda vez. Era un parloteo que lo atacaba a mil millas por minuto. Se preguntó brevemente si los electrones en su sistema nervioso podrían explotar.

"Teníamos varias pistas antes del almuerzo. Por favor, continúen su trabajo mientras interrogo a Yagami-kun". Los miembros del equipo se miraron entre ellos. Sabían que había algo, pero decidieron que lo mejor era dejar que L hiciera lo que deseara por esta vez. Ahora que parecía más estable.

L, incapaz de soportar las miradas del equipo por más tiempo, avanzó penosamente hacia la puerta de la sala de investigación. La cadena se tensó y el la jaló fríamente, con fuerza, para hacer que Light se moviera.

Light lo siguió con una sonrisa sádica en la cara. Oh, sí, su plan había funcionado mejor de lo que habría esperado. No sólo pudo desquitar su ira contra su supuesto amigo, sino también había logrado hacer que L se viera débil frente a los otros. Sin sus habilidades de liderazgo e inteligencia, L no tendría nada. Si el equipo dudaba y dejaba de seguirlo, L no tendría nada. El poder que habría tenido sobre la investigación se desvanecería y Kira estaría mucho más cerca de su libertad.

L arrastró a Light por el pasillo, caminando con la rapidez suficiente para impedir que Light lo siguiera a un paso cómodo. Light tuvo que esforzarse un poco, luego caminar a zancadas, y después trotar un poco para mantenerse al paso corto y frenético de L. _Ohh, ¡lo hice bien!_ L ni siquiera se molestaba en esconder la ira que había guardado dentro de sí. Tal vez no se molestaba en disimular porque sabía que no tenía caso.

Él había compartido tontamente ese botón con Light, y ahora que Light sabía de él, tratar de encubrirlo sólo lo haría ver más estúpido de lo que ya se sentía. Así que dejó que Light se regocijara en su inestabilidad. _Espero que al menos te haga feliz, Yagami-kun,_ pensó amargamente.

Los dos no entraron a su habitación, como Light había pensado al principio. En lugar de eso, L tomó un giro afilado hacia la cocina. Al principio, Light se había sorprendido un poco, pero en cuanto entraron a la habitación pintada de amarillo con azulejos coloridos, comprendió. L necesitaba golosinas. No las quería, las _necesitaba._

Las sospechas de Light se confirmaron cuando L abrió el refrigerador casi violentamente. Metió toda su cabeza por la puerta y empezó a revisar ruidosamente. Light inspeccionó sus uñas con frialdad, mientras L buscaba frenéticamente por el postre más azucarado que pudiera encontrar.

"Así que…" Empezó Light con frialdad. "… ¿Supongo que estamos a mano?"

"Para empezar, nunca estuvimos a mano, Yagami-kun".

"¡Oh! ¿Seguimos enojados? Usando mi apellido y todo. Creo que estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua".

La puerta del refrigerador se cerró con un BANG. L volteó a ver a Light, con furia en sus ojos y un pudín francés en su mano. Light se asombró de ver que el joven detective estaba temblando levemente por la ira contenida.

"¡No tienes idea de lo que pudiste haber causado! ¡Eres un idiota, Light Yagami!"

"¿Oh? Regresando insultos, ¿eh? Sabes, llamarme tonto no me afecta de la misma manera que a ti. ¿Quisieras decirme de qué va todo esto, Ryuuzaki? Y no vayas a decirme que tu inteligencia es todo lo que tienes. Quiero más que eso".

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a darte lo que quieras?" L arrancó la envoltura plástica de su pudín. Avanzó a un cajón de la cocina y lo abrió de un tirón. Tomó una cuchara, manteniéndose de espaldas a Light, mientras el plástico caía al piso.

"Porque me dijiste sobre ese secretito tuyo. No lo habrías hecho a menos que lo quisieras. No hay otra explicación. Me dijiste mucho en ese mensaje. Lo he estado revisando en mi cabeza desde entonces, y no habrías dicho ninguna de esas cosas a menos que quisieras hacerlo. Y lo hiciste para acercarte a mí, ¿cierto?" L no respondió; no volteó para encarar al sujeto más joven. En lugar de eso, enterró su cuchara en el pudín y empezó a comer de pie. Light lo observó con interés. Lentamente dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

"Hey, Ryuuzaki, seguro estás pensando en que no puedes confiar en mí, pero eso no es verdad. Lo hice para desquitarme. Estaba muy molesto, pero… supongo que no pensé en que te afectaría tanto. Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?" Light se acercó un paso más. Era un baile delicado. Tenía que mantenerse en un balance exacto. Debía mantener a L lo suficientemente cerca para que se considerara su amigo. Debía ser lo suficientemente amable para mantener sus afectos. Pero al mismo tiempo… era tan sencillo lastimarlo en cuanto se descubriera cualquiera de sus secretos.

L lo había dicho una vez: Kira quería lastimarlo. Light lo sentía en su interior. El inocente, joven estudiante, no quería más que la amistad de L. Pero Kira… Kira quería herir a L. Quería hacerlo pagar. Si Light se conducía bien… podría obtener ambas cosas. Lo había conseguido hasta ahora. Por alguna razón era muy importante mantener esa complicada danza. Y justo ahora, Kira estaba ebrio de poder. Se sentía superior. Había sido alimentado y quería mucho más. Pero Light sabía que no podía tomar más de L ahora, o su delicado equilibrio se desmoronaría.

"¿Qué hay con los dulces, Ryuuzaki?" Preguntó casi amablemente.

"No te lo diré jamás. De todos modos, no es asunto tuyo." L tomó otra cucharada de su postre celestial, tragándolo casi al momento de que tocó su lengua.

"Vamos… estaba enojado, ¿de acuerdo?" Light se estiró cuidadosamente y puso su mano en el hombro de L. Inmediatamente, L se retorció y quitó la mano con rapidez.

"Apreciaría que no me toques, Yagami-kun". L se alejó más en la barra, para seguir comiendo mientras seguía de pie en su estilo encorvado. Light frunció el ceño. Tal vez había ido demasiado lejos esta ocasión. Ser llamado estúpido en verdad generaba una reacción en L. Light se preguntó qué podía significar. ¿Qué es lo que cortaría tan profundamente a alguien tan inamovible, más si era una simple palabra?

Light alejó a Kira por el momento. Si iba a arreglar esto, necesitaba ser Light Yagami. Y tenía que lamentar lo que había hecho… y así lo hizo. No era difícil asumir que L probablemente no había tenido una niñez fantástica, o una vida maravillosa. Sus rarezas y manierismos eran prueba de ello. Sin mencionar la ausencia de amigos. Y el único amigo que tenía… trataba de lastimarlo. Su único amigo trataba de matarlo. Light no podía dejar de lamentar su situación un poco. Ok, tal vez un montón.

Auténticamente arrepentido y sin influencia de Kira, caminó hacia el detective una vez más.

"Hey, en verdad lo siento. Como dije, me molestó que me engañaras de esa forma. Me enojé por ver que llegarías a esos extremos con tal de probar que soy Kira. Quiero decir, después de esa plática sobre dejarnos de charadas y juegos…"

"¿Dices de aquella en la que rechazaste mi oferta? ¿En la que de hecho prometiste más engaños y juegos al salir de la cocina? ¿Esa plática?" Light suspiró, incapaz de esconder la frustración que se apoderaba de él.

"Sí, esa…"

"Bien, perdona si lo tomé en serio, Yagami-kun. Creí que habías sido perfectamente claro. Tu mensaje fue muy obvio. Dijiste que querías seguir con esos juegos y…"

"¡No! ¡Dije que no estaba jugando a nada! ¡De hecho recuerdo negar por completo estar haciendo cualquier tipo de juego retorcido! ¡Estoy siendo completamente honesto! ¡Que tu hagas juegos, Ryuuzaki, no significa que yo también!"

"¡No niegues la verdad! ¡Claro que tienes un juego, Yagami-kun! ¡Jugaste una mano estupenda en la sala de investigación justo hoy! ¡Tu intelecto es más filoso que un cuchillo y corta peor que uno cuando lo deseas!" Light se tensó. No podía negar eso.

"Ok… tal vez juego un poco. ¡Pero me enojé! ¡No juego al mismo nivel que tú!"

"¿En serio no lo haces? Entonces, dime que no estabas consciente de la situación a tu alrededor en la pastelería. Dime que no usaste todo a tu favor para demostrarme un punto. Dime que no golpeaste a alguien que sabías inocente, y luego le apuntaste con un arma. ¿Eso no es estar a mi nivel? ¿Las armas no son tan serias? Al menos yo sabía que el arma no estaba cargada. ¿Y tú, Yagami-kun? ¿Estabas absolutamente seguro? Probablemente lo suponías, pero no tenías forma de comprobarlo por completo. ¿No es eso un juego retorcido?" Los ojos negros de L brillaban con intensidad, y el poder en ellos era casi aterrador. Aunque Light era un poco más alto, principalmente porque L se encorvaba, se sintió intimidado por esa mirada.

"No habría jalado el gatillo si tuviera la menor duda de que…"

"¿Cómo habrías disipado tu duda? ¿Tienes visión de rayos X, Yagami-kun? Por favor, dime cómo descubrirías con absoluta seguridad que el arma estaba vacía".

"Bueno, lo supe porque… ¡lo supe porque te conozco! ¡Jamás habrías puesto la vida de Misa en peligro real!" La expresión de L era fría, casi indescifrable. Sus ojos, sin embargo, seguían tan intensos como el frío que se sentía repentinamente en el aire.

"No pretendas conocerme, Yagami-kun. Ese es un juego mucho más peligroso de lo que puedes comprender". Un estremecimiento viajó a través de la espina dorsal de Light, pero lo suprimió con rapidez. Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de disgusto.

"¡Y tú no vengas a decirme lo que no puedo comprender!" L sostuvo la mirada de Light un momento, y luego pareció aburrirse. Giró de nuevo a su pudín de chocolate francés. Movió su cuchara por un segundo y luego levantó otro bocado, que ingirió sin emitir sonido.

"Por qué no comprendes esto, Yagami-kun…" comenzó. "Comprende que no vas a desafiar mi inteligencia frente a otros nunca más. Podemos seguir con estos juegos de ingenio en la cocina si es lo que deseas, pero si sigues haciéndolo un asunto público, me temo que haré más que defenderme con palabras la próxima vez". Light parpadeó, casi tomado por sorpresa.

"E…espera… estás… ¿amenazándome?"

"Si quieres verlo así, entonces sí." L tomó otra cucharada de pudín. L lo observó. Esto significaba bastante. Light jamás habría pensado que L era del tipo de los que amenazaban a nadie en formas tan… primitivas. Pero el hecho era que L sentía la necesidad de probar que lo que sea que Light hubiera tocado en la sala de investigación era mucho mayor de lo que había pensado originalmente. ¿Por qué L se asustaba tanto de simples insultos?

¿Era más que orgullo?

Light miró mientras su amigo… ¿o enemigo? Quienquiera que fuera… estaba limpiando el fondo de su tazón de pudín. Había comido bastante rápido, incluso para estándares de L. Tomó la cuchara, escarbando por todo el fondo para obtener hasta la última partícula de pudín en el cubierto.

"¿El azúcar te da seguridad de algún modo?" Light preguntó de repente. L terminó de lamer su cuchara, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Light.

"Es una pregunta extraña, Yagami-kun". Ugh, seguía usando su apellido.

"Bueno, siempre te ves más contento cuando tienes dulces. Y te calmaste bastante rápido en cuanto llegamos a la cocina".

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que tiene que ver con el azúcar? ¿Quizás estaba satisfecho por amenazarte?"

"No. Porque te he visto hacerlo antes. Pasamos mucho tiempo aquí ¿sabes?" L suspiró y puso su tazón en el lavadero.

"¿Tengo que repetirlo? No puedo compartir información contigo porque eres mi sospechoso principal". Light asintió.

"Lo sé…" permitió que la decepción traspasara su voz. "Sólo pensé que podría intentarlo otra vez". L giró desde el lavadero y miró a Light. Lenta y gradualmente, una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro.

"Siempre peleamos en la cocina. ¡Y sobre golosinas la mayor parte del tiempo!" Light parpadeo y sonrió también.

"¡Sí!" Rió. La risa duró algunos segundos y desapareció. Observó a L. Al menos parecía sentirse mejor. Quizás las golosinas en verdad fueran un medio de reafirmarse para él. Tal vez no quería admitirlo. Light trató de comprenderlo todo una vez más. ¿Tal vez era comida de confort? ¿Tal vez cuando L era un niño, le daban dulces cada vez que se enojaba? Hmm… no… eso no era suficiente para generar una adicción tan fuerte como la de L.

"¿Raito-kun? Volvamos a la sala de investigación. No queremos que nadie piense que me estás golpeando otra vez." Sonrió de buena manera, pero Light sintió un nudo repentino en su estómago. Esta era la segunda vez que le daba una paliza al pequeño y frágil detective. Y esta vez había sido mucho más serio. La mirada de Light se cruzó con el enorme moretón en la mandíbula de L. Parecía hacerse cada vez más obscuro. Y luego estaba el segundo moretón en la mejilla, justo bajo el ojo. Eran obscuros y horrendos en contraste con tan pálida piel.

Los moretones estaban bien programados. L apenas había empezado a sanar del ataque que habían padecido. Con esas marcas desvaneciéndose… necesitaba una dotación nueva.

Light sintió que algo en su pecho se tensó. ¿L estaría forzado a sufrir el temperamento de Kira por siempre? ¿Incluso si Light no lo quisiera tampoco? L parpadeó perplejo, su sonrisa desapareciendo.

"¿Raito-kun? ¿Estás bien?" Estaba usando su primer nombre otra vez. ¿Era tan fácil para L perdonar? ¿Incluso luego de que Light había sido tan cruel deliberadamente? La sonrisa de L y su cordialidad en sus maneras provocaron que Light se sintiera enfermo.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ves así? Te dije estúpido. Te llamé insensato y retrasado. Vi lo que te provocó. Lo vi en tu cara. Casi era aplastante. Entonces… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué llamarme Raito-kun?_ Light sacudió su cabeza. _¡Imbécil! ¡Esto es lo que querías! ¡Su perdón! ¡Ahora la charada puede continuar!_ Sí. Podrían mantener el balance. Light forzó una de sus sonrisas fáciles.

"Estoy bien, Ryuuzaki. Vamos a trabajar".


	12. Chapter 12

N/T: he estado trabajando en Karma, Ceguera, mi crossover de FMA, dos proyectos en gestación y traducciones varias. Sin embargo, estoy de luto porque Death Note fue ejecutado, despedazado, vomitado, vuelto a comer y vuelto a vomitar por Netflix. Si odiaste tanto como yo los grititos mal actuados de la versión apócrifa de Light, o si te desesperaste por un L que tenía emociones sin sentido con la trama, puedes compartir tu frustración en un review. En todo caso, ver esa burda imitación de película me ha dejado sin ánimos por un rato.

Una vez que he ventilado mis frustraciones con Netflix, pasamos al capítulo.

-.-.-

Nota de autor: ¡Hey, otro capítulo! ¡La historia está volando de mis manos! Adquirió vida propia, en serio. En fin, no puedo decir mucho sobre planes a futuro porque no quiero arruinarlo. Por eso, sigan leyendo y descubrirán qué nos depara la mente de L más adelante. ¡Lo prometo!

"¿Lawliet? ¿Ese niño retorcido? ¿El raro?"

"Sí". L sabía que no debió haber ido a escuchar. Era lo suficientemente inteligente a los siete años para saber que no podría salir nada bueno de escuchar a hurtadillas esta vez. Pero… también tenía claro que debía prepararse para los horrores que le deparaba el futuro próximo. Sus experiencias de los últimos años, desde que lo habían retirado de sus padres, habían sido suficientes para enseñarle que nada bueno podría pasarle o serle dado jamás. No en los orfanatos donde lo habían metido.

El primer orfanato no pudo con él y lo transfirieron a uno diferente. El segundo no quería tomarse molestias con niños que tuvieran necesidades especiales. El tercero apenas lo tuvo unos días antes de transferirlo. Ningún orfanato quería a un niño desamparado e insalvable. Nadie quería a un niño que no quería – o no podía – sentarse correctamente, caminar erguido o comportarse como un niño normal. No querían manejar los problemas que L ocasionaba, y tampoco sabían qué hacer con alguien superdotado.

Mientras aprendía a adaptarse a los niños hostiles y a los cuidadores que querían deshacerse de él, L también aprendió a adquirir tanto conocimiento como le fuera posible. Mientras más supiera, estaría lo mejor preparado posible.

Entonces, unos días antes, supo que se aproximaba un cambio cuando se percató de que los cuidadores empezaron a ser más impacientes y menos atentos con él. Probablemente lo transferirían otra vez. Quería saber a dónde lo mandarían ahora.

Por eso, L había seguido a Mildred, la jefa de cuidadores, hasta la oficina donde estaba hablando con Ben, el hombre que financiaba el orfanato. No estaba a cargo de manera oficial, pero L sabía que él era el hombre que movía los hilos, por decirlo de algún modo. Estaba detrás de las decisiones y tenía mucho más poder del que nadie se atrevía a reconocer. L lo había descubierto por una investigación menor.

Ahora, estaba encogido justo tras la puerta de la oficina. Se hallaba escondido dentro de uno de los gabinetes. L era pequeño, mucho más que el promedio para su edad, y sabía que se debía a sus hábitos alimenticios y al hecho de que nunca salía a jugar. Pero no podía ir afuera… o los otros niños lo atraparían. Y cualquier cosa que no fuera dulce sabía… mal.

"Mildred, ya no quiero a ese niño horrendo en mi orfanato. Incomoda verlo y la gente no viene a adoptar por culpa suya. Creen que no cuidamos de los niños por cómo se ve él. Tan flaco, pálido… y extraño."

"Lo sé, señor".

"Hay algo raro con él y no podemos hacer nada por ayudarlo. No se entiende lo que dice. Y claro, eso si es que dice algo en absoluto. Sólo se sienta en una esquina… está loco".

"No estoy completamente segura de que esté desequilibrado, señor. Está traumatizado. ¿Escuchó lo que le hicieron sus padres? Tal vez necesita más tiempo…"

"Ha pasado de orfanato en orfanato, Mildred. Nadie ha podido ayudarle. Lo retiraron de sus padres desde … ¿qué dice en su archivo?"

"Le quitaron la custodia a los padres cuando tenía cuatro años, señor."

"Entonces ha tenido tres años para adaptarse. Si eso no ha sido suficiente, ningún tiempo extra lo será. No podemos ayudarlo, Mildred". Ella estaba en silencio, un silencio opresivo que se apoderaba de la oficina. L se enroscó aún más dentro del gabinete. Presionó sus rodillas con fuerza, enterrando la cara entre sus piernas.

Sabía que nadie lo quería. Las parejas felices que llegaban buscando un niño nunca lo veían con afecto. La mayoría ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar en su dirección. Y cuando lo hacían, percibía la repulsión en sus ojos. L creía que podía estar bien por su cuenta, pero era difícil adaptarse a cualquier cosa con un entorno que cambiaba tanto. Sus dedos de los pies se movían ansiosamente mientras esperaba que la conversación continuara.

"¿Está seguro de que hay que transferirlo a otro orfanato, señor?"

"No, otro orfanato no. Mildred, el niño está perturbado emocionalmente. Hay algo mal en su cabeza y lo sabes".

"Sí, es un poco… excéntrico".

"Propongo que lo mandemos con quienes pueden hacerle algún bien. Lo enviaremos a Tawney Manner. Seguro que algo podrán hacer por él ahí." Mildred exhaló un suspiro de asombro.

"Ben… ¿hablas de la institución mental? Crees… ¿es eso lo que Lawliet necesita?"

"Está severamente perturbado, Mildred. Creo que es lo mejor por su propio bien".

"¡Pero es tan pequeño!"

"Sí. Mientras antes lo ayuden, será mejor para él. ¿No lo crees?" Mildred guardó silencio mientras pensaba en ello. L no la escuchó responder, pero tuvo que haber asentido porque Ben prosiguió.

"Bien. Dile al niño que empaque sus cosas".

"Este… él no tiene pertenencias, señor".

"Entonces dile que se prepare. Lo mudaremos mañana a las once de la mañana. Haré las llamadas".

"Sí, señor".

Mildred giró y salió de la oficina. L lo dedujo por el repiqueteo de sus tacones. No se atrevió a moverse… ni a respirar, siquiera. Escuchó a Ben suspirar y levantarse de la silla. Con pasos más lentos y pesados, el hombre abandonó la oficina, apagando las luces y dejando al pequeño aterrorizado en la absoluta obscuridad.

L se quedó sentado, encogido como nunca antes. Sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretar sus rodillas. Sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Su corazón latía furiosamente dentro de su pecho y sus ojos reflejaban su terror ante el fondo del gabinete.

¿Un manicomio? ¿Lo creían loco? ¿En verdad pensaban que nadie en el mundo podría quererlo? Y no lo enviarían lejos, a un lugar horrible como ese, a menos de que estuvieran seguros de que era imposible amarlo, ¿cierto? ¿en verdad era tan retorcido?

Sintió que sus ojos quemaban. _¿Qué voy a hacer?_ Pensó frenéticamente. _¿Qué voy a hacer?_ Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido; casi podía escuchar la sangre bombeando por su cabeza. Era asfixiante, cada latido sonaba como un tambor.

Se había olvidado de que estaba manteniendo la respiración. Jadeó desesperadamente en busca de aire, con los pulmones quemándose por el abuso. Pero en el momento que el aire llegó a los pulmones, la quemazón de sus ojos fue incontenible. Empezó a llorar. No podía pensar más. Estaba aterrado. El pánico lo inundó, ahogando su cabeza, acelerando su corazón y provocando que el temor fuera demasiado grande como para controlarlo.

"¡Nadie me quiere!" Chilló repentinamente dentro del gabinete. Su corazón se retorció. "¡Nadie!"

"¡Ryuuzaki!" L despertó abruptamente. Sintió que su cuerpo se sacudía por el shock de ser despertado demasiado rápido. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, pero se sintió aterrado de no poder ver sino obscuridad. ¡No podía distinguir ni una sola cosa!

Fue entonces cuando entendió el por qué. Su cara estaba enterrada en algo. Algo tibio. Y se percató de que no estaba recostado como debería. Estaba a medio levantar. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Esos eran… brazos, alrededor de él?

Ante el shock por tal revelación, L no se movió inmediatamente. Sí, eran brazos, enlazados alrededor de su torso con firmeza. Lo sostenían casi desesperadamente. Y la razón de que no pudiera ver nada es que su cara estaba presionada dentro del pecho del responsable.

"Qu..qué…" Apenas podía formular su pregunta. Se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Su cuerpo entero se sacudía. Y notó que su cara estaba húmeda. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Lágrimas? Más shock. Era una situación completamente ajena a él. Él no lloraba. Al menos no había llorado en varios años. Definitivamente no sería él alguien que temblara como un conejito preso en una trampa Y jamás había sido abrazado por nadie. Nunca. No podía recordar una sola vez en que … no, un momento… Watari.

Watari solía abrazarlo cuando era pequeño. Incluso cuando apenas había rescatado a L de ese horrible hospicio. El que quería transferirlo a una institución mental. Ese donde creían que estaba loco y era estúpido. Sí… Watari lo había abrazado en esos primeros años. Watari había visto que era inteligente. Especial.

Pero L estaba consciente de que este no era Watari y que estaba en brazos de quien podía ser el peor asesino de toda la historia. Estaba en brazos de un probable homicida, un psicópata. O peor… alguien que quería herirlo. Su corazón se hundió. No podía detenerlo, ni dejar de temblar. Esto estaba mal. Muy mal. ¡Estaba siendo tan débil frente a su principal sospechoso! ¿Cómo había pasado?

"R… Rai…"

"Hey… te tengo. Todo estará bien. ¿Estás despierto ahora?" La voz de Light atravesó la cabeza confundida de L con suavidad. Sus palabras eran amables y tiernas. ¿Le importaba? ¿En verdad? ¿O todo era un acto? ¿Un truco malévolo y despreciable?

Sintiéndose expuesto y extremadamente vulnerable en esa posición, luego de un sueño tan terrible, la idea de Light mintiendo sobre su amistad era casi insoportable. Si todo lo que había hecho Light hasta ahora era falso, si esas palabras amables salían en nombre de Kira…

L tenía que enfrentarse a sí mismo para retomar el control. Debía componerse _ahora_. Inmediatamente. Esto era inaceptable. Light no podía tratarlo así. L no podía ser tan débil, no frente al sospechoso. No frente a quien pudiera ser su peor enemigo.

Como si lo hubiera ordenado, L detuvo su tremor y se acabaron sus lágrimas. Ahora que estaba despierto, podía retomar el control absoluto sobre sí mismo como siempre lo hacía. Se transformaría en el detective que debía ser. Lawliet quedaría enterrado. Y enterrado muy lejos, donde L no tuviera que mirarlo.

Era casi imposible, pero de algún modo L ignoró las manos que lo mantenían estable. Se alejó rápidamente de Light. Con su rostro tan estoico como siempre, observó a su roommate con una mirada lánguida e impenetrable.

"Sí, Raito-kun, ya desperté", dijo con la voz neutral y monótona.

Light quedó anonadado, dejando que las líneas de preocupación inundaran su cara. La lámpara de la mesita de noche estaba encendida. L advirtió que la cama era un desorden.

"¡Pero qué cosas dices! ¿Estás bien?" L se quedó quieto por un momento. Debía tener cuidado. Mucho, mucho cuidado. No podía permitirle a Light pensar que podría usar esto de ningún modo para sacar ventaja. Si lo hiciera… sería mucho peor que el botón de "estúpido". L estaba consciente de que Light… si se acercara lo suficiente… tendría el poder para destruirlo. Quizás terminaría en un hospital psiquiátrico después de todo.

"Estoy bien, Raito-kun". Dijo casi fríamente. La cara de Light se contrajo.

"¿Y eso es todo? ¡Ryuuzaki! ¡Gritabas al dormir! Y estabas… estabas llorando". Bueno, no había forma en que L pudiera negar eso. Sí, había llorado al despertar. "En verdad me asustaste. Traté de sacudirte para que despertaras, pero tú…" La voz de Light se debilitó. Miró a lo lejos y a un lado. ¿En verdad había preocupación en su rostro? ¿No era una actuación? ¿Cómo se sentía en verdad? ¿Se estaría regodeando en su dolor? ¿Esa cara sería un disfraz? Era casi insoportable el considerarlo.

"Ahora estoy bien, Raito-kun. Perdón por despertarte". L se levantó como si fuera a marcharse, pero la mirada brusca de Light perforó rápidamente al detective para impedirlo. Se incorporó y tomó la muñeca de L, aprisonándolo. Como siempre, L se retorció ante el contacto.

"¡Ah, no, de ningún modo te voy a dejar ir así!" Gritó. "¡Ahora me dices de qué iba todo eso! ¡Estabas aterrorizado!".

"¿Lo estaba?" L parecía tan calmado y neutral como siempre. ¡Era tan molesto!

"¡No te hagas el tonto!" Gritó Light. "¡Me preocupaste en serio!" L lo observó, su cara en blanco y más indescifrable que nunca. El silenció los aplastó a ambos como un peso. El aire se volvía cada vez más espeso.

"… ¿Lo estabas, Raito-kun?" La pregunta de L salió suavemente y había un tono que podría haber partido el corazón de cualquier persona.

"¡Claro que me preocupaste! ¿Qué tipo de monstruo crees que soy?"

"Del tipo de Kira". La respuesta llegó sin rastro de dudas. Light se encogió como si lo hubieran golpeado.

"Te despierto de cualquiera que haya sido tu pesadilla ¿y qué agradecimiento obtengo? ¿Acusaciones? ¡Debí dejarte solo con tu pesadilla! ¡Dios!" Light aventó la muñeca de L como si fuera un montón de basura. Con un gruñido y una mueca de disgusto, giró a la dirección opuesta. Sentado al lado de la cama de L, refunfuñó para sí mismo.

L observó la espalda de su acompañante. Nunca en toda su vida había querido tanto que alguien fuera su amigo. No quería más que desahogar su corazón y contarle a Light todos sus secretos. Decir 'aquí estoy'. Contarle sobre los orfanatos y los cuidadores y los otros niños. No quería nada más que contarle sobre el psiquiátrico en el que casi fue internado. Sobre cómo Watari había llegado y lo había salvado en el último momento. Cómo incluso Watari había sido una maldición envuelta en bendiciones.

"Nadie me quiere", dijo Light repentinamente. L parpadeo, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"¡Qu..qué-qué es lo que di….!"

"Nadie me quiere". Repitió Light. Observó al detective por detrás del hombro. "Eso es lo que estabas gritando". L abrió aún más los ojos, asombrado. Otro secreto que veía la luz. Y este por mero accidente. L sabía que no era prudente revelarle más secretos a Light luego de ver cómo había abusado de sus privilegios el día de hoy. Pero esto… se le había escapado de las manos. Tan repentinamente. L sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para fingir ignorancia. Había reaccionado transparentemente a lo que Light había dicho, y él ahora comprendería su significado y su valor. Quedaban pocas opciones.

"Es muy triste gritar algo así en sueños, Ryuuzaki…" No lo había dicho con malicia, como L habría supuesto. El tono era muy amable, casi como si comprendiera. L observó al chico. Light parecía… triste. ¿Por qué se veía tan demolido? ¿Estaría así por la situación de L? No. Seguramente no. En realidad, no podría importarle. Esa expresión era falsa. ¿O no? Él no podía estar preocupado. A él sólo le importaba Kira, no L. ¿Verdad? No podía importarle. A nadie le importaba. Y por eso todo debía ser falso. Porque era cierto: nadie lo había querido nunca.

Light se concentró en la cara de L. Era terrible ver a L batallar para mantener su expresión bajo control. Mirarlo intentar mantener al pétreo detective en su lugar mientras peleaba contra algo dentro de sí, algo que intentaba ser escuchado. Light observó como los ojos del detective se abrieron más y su piel se volvía mucho más pálida.

Light no podía evitar sentir compasión por él. L probablemente sentía que Light había descubierto algo prohibido y, por tanto, se sentiría atrapado. O tal vez creería que Light usaría esa simple oración para herirlo como lo había hecho con lo de "estúpido". Pero Kira no estaba por ningún lado. Sólo Light se hallaba despierto a horas tan inusuales. Y sólo Light estaba ahí para mirar la reacción de L, con el corazón quebrándose dentro del pecho.

¿En verdad L creía eso? ¿Qué nadie podía quererlo?

"Ryuuzaki…" Light se levantó e inmediatamente L retrocedió un paso, pareciendo asustado de que el conocimiento obtenido por Light fuera como un cuchillo en sus manos. Light frunció el ceño, preocupado. ¿Cómo sería posible para él arreglar esto?

"L, di algo".

"No me llames así". La respuesta había sido inmediata, dejando que el silencio llenara el vacío después. Light se movió alrededor de la cama para terminar en el mismo lado que L. Pero una vez ahí, no trató de acercarse más.

"L, estoy preocupado. Soy tu amigo. Quiero entender, pero no puedo si no dices algo".

"No eres mi amigo". Eso también había sido inmediato. Y punzante. Mucho peor de lo que Light habría imaginado posible. Era la primera vez que L negaba su amistad. El dolor era brutal.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

"¡Deja de verme así! ¡No eres mi amigo! ¡Sólo quieres acercarte a mí para encontrar mi verdadero nombre y matarme! ¡Estás usándome! ¡Todo lo que dices y haces es mentira! ¡No te preocupas por mí, así que detente! ¡Ya déjame en paz!"

Light se petrificó. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿De dónde había salido eso? Por supuesto, L siempre había sospechado, pero esto era una reacción emocional. ¡ _Su segunda explosión en un día! ¿Lo afecto tanto? ¿O es porque ha bloqueado todo esto por demasiado tiempo y ahora ya no puede con la presión? O… quizás… nadie ha tratado de acercarse a él antes…_ Lo último parecía más probable. Era sencillo esconder las emociones si nadie se había molestado en preguntar por ellas o mantenerse cerca. Y, naturalmente, la presión de este caso había sido abrumadora. Y la posibilidad de Light de ser Kira era…

"¡No te diré nada! ¡Lo usarás como otra arma en contra mía como hoy! ¡Todo lo que te digo sirve para que me hagas daño! ¡Así que quita esos ojos tristes, porque no te creo!" Pero Light se sentía más herido que nunca.

"L…"

"¡Que no me digas así! ¡Déjame en paz!" L volteó para salir del cuarto, pero la cadena se había tensado y no le era posible seguir adelante. La mirada de Light se endureció.

"No vas a ningún lado, L. Puedes hablar conmigo o retirar las esposas".

"¡No lo haré!" L empezó a jalar la cadena en un esfuerzo inútil. Light era más grande y pesado que el anoréxico detective. Aun así, parecía que L no se rendiría sin intentar, incluso sabiendo que era una causa perdida. Light observó en silencio cómo el detective empezó a batallar. Había puesto ambas manos alrededor de la cadena y comenzado a jalar sin piedad. Enterró los talones en la alfombra y tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Light dejó que su brazo colgara, estirándose por la tensión, pero su cuerpo no se movió.

L dejó escapar un gruñido incómodo y luego giró sobre sus talones, poniendo la cadena sobre el hombro para volver a tirar. Light suspiró, con la frustración volviéndose evidente. Empezó a inspeccionar la lamparita de noche. Ni siquiera le quedaba claro por qué L tenía la necesidad de hacer ese numerito. Ambos sabían que Light no iba a ceder.

"¿Ya terminaste?" L no respondió y volvió a tirar con todas sus fuerzas y los dedos de los pies hundiéndose en la alfombra. Light rodó los ojos. Había un límite para su paciencia. Finalmente, tomó la cadena con su mano libre y tiró una vez. El pobre L salió volando. Con un ruido sordo terminó en el piso. Light caminó hacia él, viendo desde arriba a su captor.

"Ryuuzaki, ¡deja de comportarte así! Sí soy tu amigo. Incluso cuando tú no lo quieras así. Incluso cuando _yo_ no lo quiero así. Son dos caras, ya lo sé, ¡pero así son las cosas! ¡Acéptalo y ya!" L permaneció en el suelo alfombrado observando a Light cuando repentinamente sus ojos brillaron con lo que Light reconocía invariablemente como el brillo de una revelación.

"¿Dos caras?" L dijo suavemente. Se levantó, con la expresión floja mientras sus ojos merodeaban Light parpadeó confundido. ¿En qué estaba pensando tan repentinamente?

"Uh… sí, eso es lo que dije. ¿P-por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?" L quedó en silencio un momento más, su mente girando y revolviéndose. Sus grandes ojos escanearon el cuarto mientras sus ideas hacían conexiones entre conexiones.

Se levantó con tal rapidez que Light tuvo que hacerse a un lado, sorprendido.

"¡Eso es!" L parecía casi eufórico. Light estaba total y absolutamente perdido.

"¿Qué es? ¡L! ¿No estábamos hablando de tu pesadilla?"

"¡No! ¡No puedo hablar contigo de esos asuntos por ahora, pero tal vez sí sea posible pronto!" Light estaba impactado por ver una enorme y brillante sonrisa en la cara de L. ¿No había llorado apenas? ¡ _Y creí que yo era el de las dos caras!_ "¡Podría funcionar! ¡Sí es posible! Pero es burdo, necesita refinarse".

"¿Qué es lo que tiene que refin…?" L giró hacia Light pareciendo casi poseído por la noción que se había revelado ante él.

"Raito-kun, tengo que hablar inmediatamente con Watari y en privado. Lo siento, pero debo encadenarte para que no hagas nada gracioso mientras no estoy".

"¿Qué? ¡Ryuuzaki, qué estás d…!" Antes de que Light pudiera oponerse, L se había quitado la cadena y la había sujetado al poste de la cama. "¡HEY!"

"Mis disculpas. Puedes dormir mientras vuelvo. No sé cuánto tardaré. Mandaré a alguien a vigilarte en un momento".

"Qu… pero… ¡Ryuuzaki!" pero L ya había salido por la puerta. Había corrido como si sus pantalones estuvieran en llamas. Light balbuceó perplejo, pero se las arregló para desanudar su lengua. "¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!"


	13. Chapter 13

N/T: Gracias, Invitad , Kimiyu y Fher JD por comentar en esta traducción. Agradezco especialmente a Fher JD por darle oportunidad a los ff que son de mi autoría y seguir mi trabajo. ¡Me motivan a aparecerme por aquí más seguido! Nos aproximamos al plan de L… y a las conclusiones a las que ha llegado respecto a Light y Kira. Este capítulo es importantísimo por eso, pese a su brevedad. Por eso, como vinieron a leer notas de traductor, pasemos al meollo del asunto. Nuevamente agradezco a Spotofpaint por autorizarme a traducir su obra.

-.-.-

 **Nota de la autora:** Ah, sí. Estoy construyendo un poco de la trama aquí. ¡Mwahahahaha! ¡Sí, trama! ¡Vaya trama que he estado elaborando! Ustedes, fervientes lectores, pronto verán a lo que me refiero. No se preocupen, todavía quedan algunas cartas bajo la manga.

Era un momento completamente muerto durante la noche cuando Watari despertó ante el frenético golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación. Estaba en un trance, inmerso por completo en su fase REM de sueño cuando comenzaron los toquidos. Confundido y un tanto delirante, alzó la cabeza.

"¿Qué… eh?" Ya que estaba obscuro, no estaba seguro de dónde estaba. ¿Era el orfanato? ¿Se trataba de los toques ansiosos de un niño buscando confort? Se estiró para alcanzar un interruptor inexistente en el edificio de investigación. El apagador que buscaba estaba en una habitación completamente distinta en un país totalmente diferente.

"¡Watari, despierta! ¡Hay cosas importantes que discutir!" Ante el sonido de la voz de L, la mente de Watari se despabiló por completo. La voz era demasiado adulta. Ya no era un niño, sino un hombre.

Ahora despierto, Watari reconoció el aire de urgencia en ese tono de voz. Había muy pocas cosas que lo pudieran llevar a ese estado. A sabiendas de que sí era importante, Watari alcanzó el interruptor correcto y encendió la lámpara de mesa.

"Ya voy, puedes dejar de aporrear la puerta", respondió con un poco de aspereza. Los golpes se detuvieron repentinamente mientras L hacía acopio de su paciencia para esperar a que su compañero estuviera listo.

Watari bajó las piernas a un lado de la cama. Llevaba unos shorts y una camiseta blanca, nada más. Rápido colocó sus lentes, pues tenía que ser capaz de ver con claridad, al menos. Los empujó por su nariz y se puso en pie.

Nunca había sido visto así por nadie más, pero con L no había problema. Lo había cuidado desde que era un niño pequeño y eran mucho más cercanos de lo que demostraban.

Watari quitó el seguro de la perilla y abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió de ver los ojos de L brillando emocionados. L rápido se abrió paso a la habitación y antes de que Watari pudiera hacerlo, L cerró la puerta por él. Sin darle tiempo para hablar, L tomó una silla y se trepó a ella. Estirándose hacia arriba, sus finos dedos alcanzaron la cámara de seguridad. Jaló con eficiencia uno de los cables.

"¿Ryuuzaki? ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Está bien, Watari. Las cámaras y el audio están desactivados ahora en este espacio. Tenemos privacidad absoluta. Puedes llamarme L si así lo prefieres. Ya todos en el edificio saben del nombre, pero seguiré llamándote Watari por seguridad". Watari lo observó, desconcertado.

"L… ¿qué ha ocurrido? Son… ¡las dos de la mañana! Sé que no sueles dormir bien, pero no me habías despertado desde…"

"¡Watari, escúchame!" L respondió de inmediato, girando hacia su interlocutor. "Light Yagami y Kira son dos personas separadas!" Watari se petrificó, dejando que la sorpresa se asomara entre sus ojos.

"Quieres decir… ¿probaste que Light no es Kira?"

"¡No! ¡Sí lo es, pero no lo es!" L se veía positivamente complacido por su confusa y desconcertante declaración. Watari trató de comprender, pero no lo consiguió.

"Lo siento, L… no entiendo a qué te refieres".

"¿No lo ves? ¡Es muy simple! Tan simple que no lo había pensado al principio. Buscaba una solución compleja. Una pieza compleja de un rompecabezas complicado. Pero no es nada semejante. ¡La solución es tan fácil como un pastel de fresa con crema batida!" Watari parpadeó varias veces, sin que su confusión se disipara un poco. Ante la falta de algo mejor que decir, regresó al término adolescente de

"¿Eh?"

"Raito-kun es Light Yagami, _y_ Kira".

"Bueno, no hay duda de que es Light Yagami…"

"¡Exacto!" Watari observó a L, perplejo. No podía comprender cuál era el punto. Se sentó a un lado de la cama, suspiró y trató de quitarse alguna lagaña del ojo. Tal vez no había despertado del todo.

"L, no te entiendo".

"Raito-kun no ha abandonado a Light Yagami. Una gran parte de él, me atrevería a decir que el 50%, todavía es un estudiante. ¡Interesado en chicas, amigos y deportes! Esa parte de él es inocente, a pesar de los crímenes de su otra mitad. ¿No lo ves? Kira es tanto enemigo mío como de Light. Kira no sólo ataca a sus víctimas, sino también a Light. Está envenenando la vida de Light y todo a su alrededor. Lira está dominando el tiempo de Light, de forma que él ya no puede hacer lo que le plazca. Light es casi un prisionero en su propio cuerpo. No puedo imaginarme que Light sea feliz al respecto. Seguro quiere que Kira sea detenido".

En este punto, Watari se hundió en la preocupación. ¿Acaso L hablaba de un desorden de identidad disociativa*? Y aunque así fuera, ¿por qué le emocionaba tanto? ¿Por qué lo asumía como algo bueno? Lo más perturbador era cómo L hablaba de Light, como si fuera un aliado en esta batalla. ¡Eso sólo podría terminarse con la muerte de todo el equipo!

"¡Pero L, hablamos de la misma persona!"

"¡Dividida en dos!"

"Bien, espera un momento. ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que tu teoría es cierta? ¿Qué pasa si Light disfruta de ser Kira?"

"No. No es así y te diré por qué. Hemos estado encadenados por varios días y he visto muchas expresiones de arrepentimiento, remordimiento... incluso culpa. Al principio creí que era pura actuación, tratando de engañarme, ¡pero eso no puede ser _completamente_ cierto!

Cuando la pandilla nos atacó, ese sujeto estaba por asfixiarme. ¡Habría muerto si él se hubiera ido a buscar ayuda! Él, Light Yagami, no Kira, tomó el control para liberarme. Light Yagami no piensa con precisión, o matemáticamente, como sí lo hace Kira. Está dominado por sus emociones. Cada vez que Raito-kun hace una decisión emocional, es Light quien está a cargo. ¿No lo ves, Watari? Y no sólo la pandilla, ¡hoy también! ¡Estoy seguro de que esta noche lo prueba! Kira jamás habría…"

L se detuvo abruptamente. Más rápido que un auto chocando contra un muro. Watari observó a su protegido, con los ojos cargados de preocupación.

"¿El jamás habría _qué_ , L?" L volteó para ver a Watari, y Watari estaba casi en shock por ver a L feliz y afectuoso. Su expresión muerta había sido reemplazada por una mirada cargada de vida. Watari no recordaba haberlo visto tan feliz desde… bien… no podía recordar la última vez que L se había visto feliz.

"Kira es incapaz de expresar ternura, ¿no lo crees?" L preguntó de repente. El pecho de Watari empezó a tensarse. ¿De qué iba todo esto? ¿Qué era lo que Kira jamás habría hecho? ¿Light habría hecho algo?

"Eso creo…" respondió lenta, cuidadosamente.

¿Y no crees que es incapaz de interesarse por alguien más? Fingirlo, sí, ¿pero que alguien más le importe de verdad? Él no puede ser gentil, porque Kira ha renunciado a esas cosas para crear su mundo perfecto. Esas cosas, ternura y gentileza, no tienen lugar en él. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Watari?"

Watari estaba preocupado… y escéptico también. Si L estaba hablando de Light Yagami…

"L… ¿qué es lo que hizo Light?" preguntó. L se alejó de Watari y empezó a caminar por el cuarto. Atravesó la alfombra furiosamente, sus pies descalzos moviendo el pálido cuerpo adelante y atrás, cruzando por la luz tenue de la noche.

"Si mi teoría es cierta, entonces hay una forma de resolver el caso sin poner a Raito-kun en prisión". Watari se levantó en pánico.

"¡¿L, has perdido el juicio?! ¡Es una locura! Si Light realmente es Kira, ¡debe ir a prisión! ¿Por qué estás considerando el dejarlo ir?" L dejó de caminar y giró tan rápido hacia Watari que casi cayó sobre él.

"¡No estoy loco!" Watari se detuvo, parpadeando despacio. La cara de L… Watari sintió su corazón retorcerse ante esa expresión. La culpa se apoderó de él. Sabía que no era prudente decirle algo así a L. Incapaz de hablar, observó como L se recuperó de inmediato. Empezó a caminar una vez más, pero su sonrisa infantil se había desvanecido, reemplazada por su expresión de siempre.

"Watari, no me estás escuchando. ¡Light es inocente! Es a Kira a quien hay que llevar ante la justicia". El corazón de Watari cayó como un peso.

"¡L, ellos son uno y el mismo!"

"¡No lo son! ¡Lo vi esta noche! ¡Y cuando nos atrapó la pandilla! ¡Lo sé!"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"¡Por lo que ya te expliqué! ¡Kira es incapaz de ternura!" Watari no se veía feliz. En absoluto. Su culpa se disipaba mientras se daba una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su expresión se ensombreció.

"Bien… digamos que sigo tu teoría. ¿Cómo propones meter a Kira a la cárcel y mantener libre a Light?" L estuvo quieto por un instante, de espaldas a Watari, y se detuvo frente a la lámpara de noche. Se iluminaba su frontal, dejando la espalda en las sombras de tal forma que Watari sólo veía su silueta. El silenció tensó todo casi hasta lo intolerable. Hasta que, finalmente, L habló con más quietud y mucho más dubitativo de lo normal.

"¿Qué tal si… si no arrestamos a Kira? ¿Qué tal si lo matamos para que Light pueda ser libre?" Watari se ensombrecía más y más conforme L hablaba. Sus cejas grises bajaron por su frente mientras cerró los ojos en frustración. Suspiró profundamente. Las cosas que L decía…

"L… siempre estoy contigo… en un cien por ciento. Pero esta vez…. Ahora suenas… pareces un…" No podía decirlo otra vez. Sabía cuánto podía molestar a L si lo hacía. Pero L en verdad sonaba desquiciado. L encaró a Watari una vez más, con una mirada clara e inteligente como siempre, pero cargada de un fuego que Watari no había visto jamás.

"Sabemos que Light no está ejecutando a criminales ahora. No es posible. Ha estado encadenado a mí por demasiado tiempo y los asesinatos continúan. Alguien más está en eso. Mi teoría es que si ponemos a Light en una posición donde Kira no pueda subsistir, Kira eventualmente morirá y desaparecerá. Light retomará el control. Una vez que eso esté hecho, atrapamos al Kira que está cometiendo los asesinatos ahora. Le adjudicamos a ese Kira todos los asesinatos, dejado que Light viva en la inocencia. Sin su medio para matar, que está con el segundo Kira ahora, Light no podrá ser Kira. Nunca mataría con sus propias manos, o ya lo habría hecho por lo molesto que Kira pueda estar. Y no puede avanzar sin su método, cualquiera que este sea. Entonces, Light se levantará y se encargará de Kira directamente".

Watari suspiró otra vez. Volvió a acomodarse en un lado de la cama, justo en donde estaba al inicio de su conversación. Sentía su corazón seco.

"L… no piensas que eso sea lo correcto, ¿verdad? ¿Dejar al verdadero asesino vivir en paz y libertad mientras que al segundo Kira se le cargan los crímenes del original?"

"No, no es lo que estoy proponiendo. El segundo Kira es tan culpable como el primero, si no es que más. El segundo ha tomado tantas vidas como el original y, por lo tanto, merece ser procesado por la justicia. Lo que estoy sugiriendo es que esa persona sea puesta en la cárcel, y castigar al Kira original dejando que Light Yagami lo mate. Así, liberamos a la mitad inocente de Light Yagami y ponemos al segundo Kira en prisión", explicó L. "Lo único deshonesto aquí sería omitir la existencia de otro Kira. Así, ¡todos ganan!"

Watari estaba pasmado. Su cara parecía hundirse, con sus ojos azules casi reflejando dolor. Estaba casi seguro de entender por qué L estaba tan enfrascado en ese plan desquiciado. En lo que a Watari concernía, _era una locura_. No había tantas cosas capaces de desequilibrar al detective. Pero… Watari estaba casi seguro de saber qué había ocurrido.

"L… ¿qué es lo que hizo Light?" Lo preguntó suavemente, con cuidado, temiendo la respuesta. L empezó a caminar por tercera vez, sin responder la interrogante de Watari.

"El plan es factible, Watari. Todo lo que necesitamos es…" Watari se alzó de repente, tomando la muñeca de L y jalándolo para detenerlo. Entonces llevó su otra mano al brazo libre de L y gentil, pero con fuerza, forz voltear y verlo. Sus ojos azules parecían acero cuando finalmente alcanzó la mirada de L.

"L, dime que hizo Light, ¡ahora! ¿Qué es lo que hizo y que Kira sería incapaz? ¿De qué ternura estás hablando?" El pecho de Watari se tensó todavía más mientras L permanecía de pie. ¿Acaso Light había incurrido en algo… deshonroso? Watari estaba seguro de que rompería la cara del adolescente si L le daba una respuesta desagradable. Watari sabía que, si había sido algo remotamente cercano a lo que estaba suponiendo, ¡castigaría a Light él mismo! No habría corte ni jurado si el sujeto se había atrevido a pensar en usar a L de semejante manera para hacerlo pensar en liberar a Light Yagami.

La emoción y actitud hiperactiva de L se disolvió mientras Watari sujetaba sus muñecas. Su rostro pétreo se suavizó. El corazón de Watari se azotaba en su sitio. Lentamente, los labios de L se abrieron.

"Él…" Watari pasó saliva, el sudor formándose en su frente. "Él… me abrazó".

Watari parpadeó perplejo. ¿Un abrazo? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Y por eso L había estado tan frenético? ¿En eso se basaba todo su plan? ¿Sólo por eso había estado tan feliz? L alejó su mirada de Watari, sin un rastro de alegría en la cara. Ahora se veía… totalmente deprimido. Watari no podía evitar observarlo.

L había cambiado drásticamente en los últimos meses. Incluso después de conocer a Light. Watari diría que había sido un cambio para mejor. Parecía más feliz. Era más activo. Había estado dispuesto a salir del edificio e irse a dormir a horas más decentes. Watari lo vio reír el otro día… y eso no había sucedido en años.

¿Por qué ocurría eso con Light? ¿Simplemente porque L … tenía un amigo? ¿Todo esto era porque L quería un amigo? Watari sintió una punzada terrible en el pecho. Todo era su culpa. L nunca tuvo mucho contacto humano; jamás había tenido amigos. Nunca tuvo el mismo cuidado y afectos que cualquier otro niño habría tenido. Incluso después de que Watari lo rescatara… L era un niño difícil de querer.

L lo había alejado. Se estremecía al mínimo contacto, como si una corriente eléctrica lo atravesara. No aceptaba regalos, no comía y no dormía. Lo único que parecía disfrutar era resolver rompecabezas. Desentrañar crímenes. Así que Watari se lo permitió, pero luego de un tiempo… era lo único que L hacía. Y era por culpa de Watari.

Watari se había impresionado por el genio de L. Había sido sacudido por el intelecto del chico. Después de que L mostrara el mínimo interés, Watari lo presentó con sus superiores y su entrenamiento comenzó de inmediato. L había estado ocupado y nunca tuvo tiempo para amistades o chicas. Tampoco había manifestado un interés… pero Watari debió comprender mejor y no asumir que él no quería nada de eso. Claro que lo anhelaba. Tal vez, L había asumido que no podría tener a nadie.

Bueno… una vez que se había encarrilado en el trabajo, eso se volvió realidad. L no podría tener ese tipo de cosas, que arriesgaban su propia vida. Había quedado aislado. Watari hizo lo que pudo, pero no había forma en que los afectos de un anciano cubrieran las necesidades de un chico en crecimiento. Bien… L ya no era un niño. ¿No empeoraba las cosas?

"Watari…" la voz de L finalmente regresó a Watari a la realidad. "… Me estás lastimando…" Watari se despabiló. La fuerza de su agarre se había incrementado mientras estuvo divagando. Asombrado, Watari soltó a L de su agarre. L bajó los brazos a los lados, pero no se movió de su sitio.

"Watari… eres el único con quien he podido ser sincero. Eres el único a quien le he importado lo suficiente para escucharme más allá de mis rarezas. Tú… me viste por quien era en realidad. Incluso cuando todos alrededor te decían lo contrario." Alzó la mirada cargada de intensidad.

"Light ahora también puede hacerlo. Él puede… verme". Watari permaneció quieto por un largo rato. Tenía que elegir sus palabras con cuidado, o se arriesgaba a quebrar algo mucho más frágil de lo que podía asimilar.

"L… escucha con cuidado. Entiendo que te preocupes por Light. Comprendo que es tu primer, tu único amigo. Sé que por eso lo tomas con intensidad. Incluso entiendo tu deseo de salvarlo. Pero si tu plan se basa en tus emociones, en lugar de tu cabeza, fallará. Si Light es Kira, debe ir a prisión. Necesita pagar por sus crímenes y aceptar la condena que le den. No puedes salvarlo sólo porque quieras hacerlo. Ese no es tu trabajo". L se tensó. Watari se percató de la rigidez que iba desde sus dedos hasta la punta de los cabellos.

"Watari… todo lo que dije antes es cierto. Mi idea tiene sentido. Podemos matar a Kira. Light Yagami puede ser libre y el segundo Kira puede ser arrestado. Ese resultado es tan válido como cualquier otro".

"¿Eso crees? ¿Piensas que es justo ver a cientos de familias condenar a la persona equivocada? ¿Es justo para los muertos? ¡L, estás siendo egoísta! Quieres salvar a Light porque es tu amigo. ¡Quieres salvarlo por un simple abrazo!"

"¡No fue simple!" L gritó repentinamente, sorprendiendo a Watari. L parecía bastante estresado, con el cabello cayendo sobre los ojos para esconderlos. Watari detestaba verlo así… pero ésta era una situación donde…

"Estaba soñando con el orfanato y Light fue tan considerado como para despertarme. Fue lo suficientemente amable para… ¡para sostenerme! ¡Estoy cansado de evadir sus preguntas! ¡Estoy harto de alejarme de él tanto como sea posible mientras sigo encadenado a él! Quisiera… quisiera…" batalló para encontrar las palabras. "… ¡Quisiera ser su _amigo_!" dijo finalmente. "¿Cómo puedo hacerlo con todo esto en medio? ¿Cómo ser su amigo si Kira se interpone? ¡Quiero a Kira muerto! ¡Y que Light sea libre! ¡Y _yo_ quiero ser libre! Libre de decirle por qué me gustan los dulces. ¡Cosas ridículas como esa! ¡Nunca he querido nada antes de esto! Pero ahora… ahora, yo…"

El corazón de Watari se cimbraba en su pecho. Simple amistad, es todo lo que L quería. Una simple amistad. Pero para él… era algo casi imposible. L lo había comprendido en el pasado, y tal vez por eso nunca lo había traído a colación. Pero ahora… ahora parecía posible. Con un amigo tan cercano… parecía factible. Pero Watari sabía que no era así. Era imposible que L tuviera amigos. No en su posición. No cuando los amigos que elegía eran sospechosos.

 _Él quiere ser libre…_ pensó Watari con tristeza. _Y no puedo darle eso…_ pese a que lo quisiera también. Más que nada. Quizás, si L se retirara, podría ser feliz. Podría tener amigos al fin. Olvidemos a los amigos, podría tener una vida. Podría vivir. Pero no podría retirarse tan pronto. Watari sabía que sus superiores se opondrían. Si L intentara dejar su posición ahora… el gobierno tomaría cartas en el asunto.

En el momento que Watari metió a L en el proyecto, los superiores lo devoraron. Era muy listo. Demasiado listo como para desperdiciarlo. L fue entrenado casi de inmediato, empujado al negocio de la investigación. Y ahora que era tan exitoso, el gobierno no querría a nadie más. Nadie podría reemplaza ellos no lo permitirían. Watari lo sabía y L también. Tal vez por eso L nunca se quejó ni emitió palabra al respecto. Había entendido lo que le ocurriría si no seguía este propósito en su vida. Lo encerrarían en algún sitio. Si L ya no fuera de utilidad, se desharían de él. Lo meterían al manicomio que él había temido tanto. Lo etiquetarían como a una rata de laboratorio, diseccionando su cerebro. Lo que fuera para evitar que L trabajara para alguien más. Nunca más. Este trabajo, y lo que Watari había hecho por él en estos años… todo era por su protección. Había sido el mejor plan que Watari pudo pensar.

"Lo siento mucho, L… no podemos hacer lo que pides. Debemos… atrapar a Kira. Al Kira original, y meterlo a prisión". L llevó el pulgar a los labios, mordiendo con fuerza.

"Pero no durará preso, Watari… Lo matarán".

"Lo sé…"

"Lo matarán, Watari". La voz de L era débil y desesperada. Watari no sabía qué decir. Todo lo que sabía era que Light Yagami había sido el mayor acontecimiento en la vida de L. Si Light moría… ¿afectaría a L? ¿Qué tan devastador podría ser algo así? ¿L seguiría trabajando en casos? ¿O terminaría en un hospital psiquiátrico después de todo?

"Watari… tengo un plan". Watari volvió a observar al joven. Ahí estaba esa chispa de nuevo. Esa luz que se filtraba en los ojos negros cada vez que había un plan. "Pero todo se sujeta a lo que te he dicho. Kira debe morir, el segundo Kira debe ser arrestado y Light debe ser liberado. De eso se trata el plan. Necesito saber que estás de mi lado y que me ayudarás antes de revelar lo que he estado pensando. Puedo lograrlo, pero no por mi cuenta. Necesitaré tu ayuda". Watari sintió un temblor por dentro. Esto era grande. Lo que fuera que L estuviera pensando… era muy, muy grande.

"¿Qu…qué necesitas de mí?" L mantuvo su mirada, con sus ojos magnetizantes.

"¿En verdad quieres liberarme?"

-o-o-o-

 _*La autora habla de "desorden de personalidad múltiple", pero ese término no se ocupa en la psicología formal desde hace varios años. Asumiendo que Watari y L seguro están empapados en actualidad médica, decidí ocupar el término más reciente de "personalidad disociativa"._


	14. Chapter 14

Nota de autora: muy bien, helo aquí. Este capítulo es un poco más divertido de los que he escrito. Lo consideré importante para aligerar los ánimos un poco, antes de regresar a los asuntos pesados. Por cierto, este capítulo NO es relleno. Puede parecerlo, pero de hecho es importante para la trama. L ha orquestado esta salida con un objetivo en mente. De hecho, hay varias razones para la salida, pero no se revelarán hasta los últimos capítulos. ¡En fin, espero que lo disfruten! ¡Sé que yo sí!

Light suspiró. Se sentía cómodo. Y un poco tibio.

 _¿Ya es de mañana?_ , pensó. Lentamente abrió los ojos. Estaba justo donde se supone que debería estar, en la habitación que compartía con L, en la cama. Pero conforme despertaba más, se percató de que algo andaba mal. ¿Acaso no había ocurrido… algo anoche?

Light se levantó abruptamente, despabilándose con su propio shock, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par.

Sí, cierto. L había estado actuando extraño. Había escapado del cuarto diciendo algo sobre hablar con Watari de algo importante. Había estado planeando algo. ¡El fenómeno delgaducho había estado planeando algo!

 _¡Mierda! ¿Habrá entendido todo ya? ¿Lo sabe sin lugar a dudas? ¿Y planea algo terrible? ¿Algo peor que el falso asalto?_ Light tuvo dificultades para controlarse a sí mismo. _No… incluso si está seguro, no tiene evidencia. No hay evidencias. Sin la Death Note, no tiene nada. Y si no tiene nada, no puede hacer nada._ Light suspiró profundamente, adelantándose en la cama. No había lugar para el pánico. Light estaba convencido de que había pensado en todo. No había nada fuera de lugar. Todo estaba más limpio que una casa de alcurnia. L no encontraría ninguna evidencia. Ni el menor indicio. Por lo tanto, el juego seguía en manos de Light.

Lentamente, la sonrisa maliciosa volvió a ocupar su sitio. Sí. L moriría pronto. Todo lo que debía hacer ahora era jugar con las cartas que había recibido en la noche. L había tenido esa pesadilla. Lo que fuera que hubiera contenido tenía que ser bastante desagradable: cómo L se había estremecido en sueños, gimiendo y quejándose de cómo nadie podía quererlo. Eso parecía un botón mucho más grande que lo de "estúpido". Un lindo, brillante, enorme botón rojo.

 _¿Podría usarlo para obtener su nombre?_ pensó rápidamente. _Tal vez si lo atormento verbalmente, cederá... No… se enojaría bastante, sí, pero no revelaría su nombre sólo porque lo hago sentir miserable._ Light suspiró, llevando una mano a su cabeza. Era demasiado temprano para todo esto.

 _Se me ocurrirá algo más después de desayunar._ Light estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama cuando 'chink'. Parpadeó, confundido al sentir la tensión de la cadena. Soltó un gruñido de frustración.

"Ryuuzaki, ¿cómo puedes seguir durmiendo si…?" La voz de Light se apagó cuando notó que no estaba encadenado al detective. De hecho, estaba encadenado a su propia cama. "¿Pero qué…?" Fue hasta entonces que recordó. Para que L saliera a hablar con Watari, había encadenado a Light a la cama para que no hiciera nada sospechoso en su ausencia.

 _Momento… había dicho algo de que alguien vendría a supervisarme…_

"¡Buenos días, Light!" Light soltó un gritito mientras Matsuda salía del baño, con espuma alrededor de la boca y un cepillo dental en la mano. "¡Wow! ¡No quería asustarte! L fue a levantarme a mitad de la noche y me dijo que estuviera contigo hasta que regresara". Matsuda devolvió el cepillo a su boca " e' no 'ah vue'o 'o'avía". Un poco de espuma se esparció de los labios de Matsuda mientras trataba de hablar con el cepillo entre los dientes. Light no pudo contener la mirada cargada de disgusto que se apoderó de él. Matsuda se veía más torpe de lo normal porque llevaba un gorro para dormir y pijamas de franela en combinación. Light gruñó de agonía.

 _¿Por qué Matsuda, L? ¿Por qué a él, de todo el equipo? ¿Estás jugando conmigo? ¿Torturándome para sacar una confesión?_

"¡Sip! ¡Vine enseguida para ayudar! ¡Siempre es un gusto ser útil para el equipo!" Light se enfureció más. Matsuda aparentemente no lo notó. Regresó al lavabo para enjuagarse. "¡Volvió al cuarto a eso de las cuatro de la mañana!" se oyó la voz desde el baño. "Dijo que podría dormir en su cama, que no irías a ningún lado". Light volteó a ver la cama de L y lo cerca que ésta estaba de la suya. Soltó una maldición en su cabeza. ¡Jamás habría querido estar _tan cerca_ de Matsuda, ni siquiera estando despierto!

De repente, se oyó un pitido en el intercom de la mesita de noche.

"Matsuda," salió la voz de L, "lleva a Raito-kun a la sala de investigaciones, por favor". Matsuda se enderezó y puso una mano en la cabeza, en una especie de saludo militar. Su rostro era serio y adusto, pese a que L no estaba en la habitación.

 _Bueno, pero hay cámaras…_

"¡Sí, Ryuuzaki! ¡Enseguida!" El intercom se apagó, llevándose la voz de L con él. Light suspiró inconforme. ¿Qué podría tener en mente el escuálido, pálido, patito feo esta vez?

"¿Un día libre?" La cara de Light podría haberse visto en alguien que hubiera visto una tormenta de gominolas o de animales domésticos en lugar de agua.

"¡Sí! Creo que todos lo merecemos. Después de todo, me apoderé de tus 28 fines de semana anteriores, Raito-kun. Me parece que lo menos que puedo hacer es darte, y a mí por estar encadenado incidentalmente a ti, un sábado cualquiera. Podemos hacer lo que quieras. Cualquier cosa. No voy a protestar." L sonreía. Una sonrisa de verdad. Y no sólo una sonrisa simple, sino una grande, amplia y de oreja a oreja. Sus ojos, normalmente enormes, se hallaban encogidos en una expresión de alegría. Pero seguía la duda de si era una alegría auténtica o no.

Nervioso ante el humor anormal del detective, Light buscó algún apoyo a su alrededor, pero no encontró a nadie más que Watari, Matsuda, L y él mismo dentro de la sala.

"¿Dónde están los demás?"

"Oh, ¿el equipo? Les di el día libre también". Los ojos de Light se fruncieron. Esto no iba bien. ¿Por qué aceptarían los demás?

"¡Sí, estábamos más que felices por ello!" Matsuda chilló repentinamente. "Todos necesitamos un respiro. Tú sabes, para refrescar nuestras ideas. Quiero decir, cuando los integrantes más inteligentes del equipo empiezan a pelear como ayer, ¡esa es prueba de que necesitamos tiempo libre!". Light lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Así que esa era la razón. L había tomado el plan de L para hacer que el equipo desconfiara de él y lo había usado a su favor. Estaba usando su inestabilidad del día anterior para convencer a los demás de que necesitaban un descanso. Y ahora, quería irse con Light a solas.

"¡Bien, es fantástico!" Exclamó Light. Sonrió de la forma inocente que acostumbraba. "Misa está que se muere por una cita. Por fin podremos tener una." Listo. Eso debería acabar con cualquier plan que L pudiera tener…

"Me temo que no, Raito-kun. Me temo que Misa está dispuesta con sus amigas para el día de hoy. Se fue de compras". Light lo observó malhumorado. L lo había preparado todo. No había dudas.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué no la llamamos? Estará más que feliz de…"

"Su teléfono se descompuso por accidente."

"¿Qué?"

"Es un alma descuidada. Lo metió por accidente a la lavadora". Así que _esa_ sería su excusa. Light sintió que su ira se acumulaba por dentro. _L, maldito hijo de…_

"¡Supongo que tendremos que idear algo por nuestra cuenta, Raito-kun!" ¡L parecía extasiado como un niño! Se parecía al mismo L que Light había llevado al centro comercial hace unos días. ¡Light lo habría considerado tierno si Kira no estuviera ardiendo de ira! Esto no era más que otro golpe. L estaba absorbiendo a Light en su propia agenda. ¡Y Kira no seguía los planes de otros sin más! Él tenía sus propios planes. ¡Hacía las cosas a su manera! ¡Era la presencia dominante! ¡Los demás tenían que someterse ante él! ¡L debería ser un esclavo más! ¡Y en lugar de eso, estaba planeando todo su día! Kira se estremecía de furia.

"Bien, chicos, ¡me voy! ¡Tengo mis propios planes!" Matsuda tomó una mochila y salió rápidamente por la puerta. La sonrisa de L se mantuvo en su cara como si hubiera sido fijada con cemento. Light no quería más que arrancársela. ¡Y Watari sonreía también! ¿Qué demonios?

"Si no sabes qué hacer, Raito-kun, tengo algunas sugerencias". _Oh, no, claro que no. ¡Cierra la boca, L!_ "¡Nunca he ido a la playa! Y Raito-kun ha hecho varios comentarios sobre mi complexión pálida. ¿Tal vez podríamos ir? ¿O al carnaval? Está en la ciudad por esta temporada. Nunca he ido a un carnaval. O al boliche. Tampoco he ido ahí. De hecho, hay montones de cosas que no he hecho antes. ¿Qué tal si intentamos ir de pesca? O tal vez…"

"¡Hey! ¡Espera un segundo!" Light alzó las manos defensivamente como si L tratara de arrollarlo con un camión. Echó un vistazo a Watari. El anciano parecía a punto de soltar una carcajada. Kira se estremeció de rabia. Light, por supuesto, sonrió para encubrirlo.

"Ryuuzaki, perdóname, pero la última vez estabas muy molesto conmigo. ¿Recuerdas lo de anoche? Nos enojamos en la pelea, luego de la pesadilla".

"Ah, eso no importa. Peleamos todo el tiempo. No ha importado antes, ¿por qué debería importar ahora?" Ok, definitivamente se traía algo entre manos. Light giró hacia Watari, quien apenas contenía las risas que se filtraban hasta por la piel.

"¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre esto? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Ryuuzaki? ¡Este no es el verdadero L!" Ante eso Watari rio abiertamente, pero en una forma pausada y cortés. Le sentaba bien. L dio una palmadita a Light en el hombro.

"Lo siento, Raito-kun, vamos a divertirnos hoy, ¡lo quieras o no!"

A pesar de la inconformidad absoluta de Light, terminaron en la playa tal y como L había sugerido al principio. Habían tomado el tren a fin de no molestar a Watari. L llevaba una maleta, dejando en claro que estarían afuera por todo el día. Llevaba cualquier cosa que pudiera ser necesaria: un almuerzo para dos, bloqueador solar, gorras, una muda de ropa, toallas, trajes de baño nuevos (jamás había tenido uno) y más dulces y pastelillos de los que nadie pudiera ingerir jamás. Light notó también la máscara y un snorkel, flotadores y palas para la arena. Suspiró drásticamente. Este _no_ iba a ser un día relajante.

Sin embargo, el impacto mayor para Light se dio cuando llegaron. Los dos habían caminado por las dunas en el camino cuando L de repente empujó a Light a la izquierda, fuera de la vía. Arrastró al confundido estudiante hasta la sombra de un árbol, donde sería menos probable que fueran vistos u oídos.

Entonces L hizo algo más desquiciado. Removió la máscara que estaba usando. Light se sorprendió. Un segundo suspiro de sorpresa se dio cuando L guardó la máscara en su maleta.

"¡Ryuuzaki! ¿Qué estás …?" L llevó una mano a su bolsillo y sacó la llave de la cadena. Abrió las esposas. Ambos lados. Tomó las piezas y las metió en la maleta también. Light lo observó casi aterrado. L sonrió. ¡En verdad sonreía! Qué bastardo.

"¿Qué ocurre, Raito-kun?"

"¿Qu-qué es lo que tú…?" Light tenía dificultades para controlarse. ¡No podía permitirse actuar como un tonto frente a L, el mejor detective del mundo! "Ryuuzaki, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?" siseó bruscamente. Listo, eso sonaba mejor. Al menos tenía un aire de insulto.

"Te estoy liberando para que pasemos un buen día en la playa". L dijo sin más. Light se le quedó viendo con la boca abierta.

"¿Qué? Pero, Ryuuzaki, yo…"

"Lo entiendes. No tengo que explicarte nada. Sólo necesitas unos segundos para absorber la verdad. ¡Tienes veinte segundos! Adelante." Light frunció el ceño. ¿Qué creía L que estaba haciendo? ¿Era alguna especie de juego? ¿O una prueba?

L permaneció en silencio como estaba acordado, sin parecer preocupado en absoluto. Miraba el pacífico entorno a su alrededor. El cielo se veía de un azul resplandeciente, sin una nube a la vista. Por tanto, el cielo abierto dejaba que el sol se abatiera en la tierra abierta. Casi no había vegetación alrededor: había demasiada arena para ello. Había algunos matorrales y maleza creciendo contra los vientos del mar, y ese único árbol que había encontrado lugar para sus raíces en un suelo tan inestable. Más allá de eso, era solamente la vereda, un pequeño café, el estacionamiento tras ellos y la playa expectante tras las dunas.

La mirada de Light estaba en llamas. L se burlaba de él. Ni siquiera lo veía mientras el tiempo transcurría. ¿A qué se refería con que él lo entendía? ¿Entender qué? ¿Por qué L se comportaba de forma todavía más rara que antes? ¿Por qué se exponía en público? ¿Por qué lo liberaba de la cadena? ¿No tenía miedo de Kira? ¿Y qué había con las esposas? Si sospechaba de Light, ¿por qué le daría la oportunidad de escapar? ¿o de desaparecer por el tiempo justo para hacer algo malévolo? ¿Por qué habría de…?

De repente, la iluminación llegó a él. ¡Sí, por supuesto! ¡Era la única explicación! L tenía por seguro que Light era Kira. Sabía que no necesitaba su máscara porque Light ya había visto su cara. La máscara era inútil si Light era Kira. Además, si Light era Kira, no había mucha utilidad en las esposas.

Cierto, Light podría tratar de escapar, o incluso salir del país. Pero L sabía que Light era demasiado inteligente para eso. Si Light escapara, L siempre estaría tras él. Si Light huía, no tendría paz. Si Light huía, L seguiría haciendo justicia de la forma que creyera conveniente. Se opondría a cada paso de Kira. ¿Y qué hacía Kira con sus opositores? Bien, no correría tras ellos, ni les permitiría vivir, tampoco.

Si Light fuera Kira, no podría huir porque Kira tendría que matar a L para alcanzar el mundo perfecto que había soñado. ¿Cómo podría matar a L sin saber su nombre? No era posible. Tendría que permanecer e investigar más a su objetivo. O… si llegaban al peor de los casos, tendría que matarlo con sus propias manos. Y si eso se volvía necesario, Light definitivamente debería estar cerca de L para completar esa misión.

Eso explicaba incluso por qué L le dio un día libre a todos. ¿Cuál era el punto del equipo de investigación si L sabía quién y dónde estaba el culpable que perseguían? ¿Cuál era el punto de seguir sentados todo el día, mirando datos absurdos en una pantalla, si Kira estaba sentado justo al lado?

Incluso se explicaba su buen humor. L creía haber ganado, pero Light sabía que no era así. Si L ya hubiera ganado, Light ya estaría en prisión. La única conclusión que Light podía pensar era que L no tenía evidencia para sustentar su acusación. No se podía arrestar a nadie sin evidencia.

Quedaba, entonces, una pregunta por formular.

"Ok, entiendo, Ryuuzaki. Lo que no entiendo es por qué estamos en la playa. ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo demás?" L dirigió su mirada a su oponente, con una nueva sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

"¡Nada!" Dios, era una respuesta demasiado entusiasta. "¿No es maravilloso? No estamos en la playa _debido_ al caso, Raito-kun. ¡La playa no tiene nada que ver con nada! Estamos aquí justo por lo que dije antes: ¡para divertirnos!" Light estaba anonadado.

"¿Diversión? Pero… Ryuuzaki… si… si entendí todo correctamente, tú crees que soy…"

"Oh, no, Raito-kun, no creo. _Sé_ que eres Kira. No hay lugar a dudas. Estoy seguro en un 99%. El porcentaje restante es por falta de evidencia. Pero eres Kira, Raito-kun. Dedujiste el resto por tu cuenta. Eres libre por falta de evidencia".

"Pero… entonces…. ¿por qué la playa? Yo…"

"Porque sigues siendo Light Yagami, al igual que Kira. Y quiero divertirme un poco con mi primer y único amigo". Light tragó saliva. _Significa… que quiere divertirse… antes de llevarme a ejecución._ Sin duda era extraño. L no tenía la expresión de quien va a matar a su único y mejor amigo. Tenía el rostro de un hombre… que no podría ser más feliz con su vida o sus circunstancias. Era un rompecabezas. L siempre era un rompecabezas.

"No más preguntas, Raito-kun. Parece que entiendes lo suficientemente bien por ahora. ¡Vamos a la playa!" Light no pudo evitar mirar a Ryuuzaki extrañado. Este extraño individuo de hombros encorvados y piel demasiado clara se veía todavía más fuera de lugar en un ambiente tan soleado y normal. Sus ojos negros y las ojeras alrededor contrastaban con un día tan brillante y animado. Pero aun así, de algún modo, su sonrisa encajaba. Light no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de algo dentro de él. ¿Estaba… feliz? ¿Le hacía feliz ver a L feliz?

"Ryuuzaki… no soy Kira". L se encogió de hombros.

"Niégalo si quieres. No haré ese numerito contigo hoy, Raito-kun. No hay nada que temer. ¡Vamos!". Aparentemente incapaz de contenerse, L tomó su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Light, quien se vio arrastrado de la sombra del árbol hasta el sol cegador. L estaba corriendo. Eso ya era sorprendente de por sí. L se movía a toda velocidad.

Llegó al vestidor de hombres con su amigo en fila tras él. Tenían que ponerse los trajes de baño antes que cualquier otra cosa. Light se preguntaba… ¿Por qué L le había dicho todo eso en primer lugar?

Light esperaba impacientemente en el vestidor. Él ya se había vestido… o desvestido. Tenía un bañador rojo y nada más. Camiseta y zapatos habían sido guardados en la maleta de L junto con la montaña de artículos que L había cargado consigo, y ahora esperaba. Su pie golpeaba el piso con impaciencia; y escuchar el golpeteo contra el suelo sólo lo exasperaba más.

"Ryuuzaki, ¿qué tanto estás haciendo ahí? ¡No debería tomar más de un minuto!"

"Lo siento, Raito-kun, nunca había usado algo así…"

"¿Y? ¡Póntelo y sal de una vez! ¡Llevo diez minutos esperando!"

"Ya sé, pero…" y había algo en el tono tímido de L que atrapó la atención de Light. ¿Qué era eso? ¿L estaba… preocupado por su apariencia?

"Ryuuzaki, ¿cuál es el problema?" Hubo un aire dubitativo al otro lado de la puerta.

"Estoy un poco incómodo con mi apariencia. Soy una persona muy delgada, Raito-kun. Nunca he estado sin camiseta frente a nadie. Me temo que mi metabolismo hace casi imposible que gane peso. Como consecuencia, soy terriblemente delgado en comparación a otros hombres de mi edad y estoy consciente de lo que la gente pueda pensar…"

"Eh, estás hablando así porque estás nervioso. Sólo sal. No es para tanto. Lo estás sacando de proporción".

"No exagero las cosas, Raito-kun", dijo L con un aire de fastidio.

"Como sea, ¡sal de ahí! ¡Ahora!" Todo quedó muy quieto tras la puerta del baño. Light apretó los dientes. ¿Tendría que abrir y arrastrar al patito feo para sacarlo?

Hubo un pequeño 'clack' y el seguro se abrió. Light suspiró con alivio.

"¡Por fin!" La puerta se abrió hacia afuera y L salió del vestidor viéndose muy ansioso en verdad. Observó el área para comprobar si había alguien más aparte de Light. No había nadie.

Light le echó un vistazo. No era tan terrible como L lo hacía creer. Era muy delgado, sí. Light podía ver cada vértebra en su espalda, especialmente por la forma en que se encorvaba. Podía ver costillas también… pero no todas. Había algo de músculo ahí. Eran pequeños, sí, pero estaban ahí protegiendo sus huesos, escondiéndolos del mundo. La peor parte no era su delgadez, sino lo pálido que era. Era prácticamente un albino.

"Te ves bien. Ahora cállate y salgamos de aquí". Era lo más cercano a un cumplido que Light jamás podría decir. L reconoció la amabilidad de su amigo y sonrió con suavidad. _Sólo dice eso para que me sienta más cómodo con la idea de salir,_ pensó L alegremente. De repente no importaba cuán feo pudiera verse, Light se había atrevido a hacerle un cumplido. Seguramente esto probaba que era su amigo en verdad y que Kira no había tomado todo el control.

Más que feliz de seguirlo, L salió tras Light. Los dos chicos se aventuraron en el incesante sol.

"¡Vaya, qué calor!" Light entrecerró los ojos, dejando que se ajustaran. Luego caminó entre las dunas. Cuando Light y L llegaron hasta la cima, L soltó un suspiro, su rostro iluminándose de asombro.

"¡Raito-kun! Es…" indescriptible. L no tenía palabras. Había visto fotografías, seguro. Conocía muchos ejemplos de playas en televisión y en libros. Pero en la vida real, no se parecía en nada a los libros y la TV. El océano era demasiado impresionante, demasiado grande para encajar en una fotografía. Se extendía hasta el infinito.

Sobrecargaba sus sentidos. Un viento débil se alzó entre la arena y acarició su cara con gentileza, deslizando sus dedos entre el cabello obscuro. Era tierno y murmuraba casi imperceptiblemente en sus oídos. La esencia del viento era celestial. El ligero toque de sal y agua era ligeramente dulce. Y el sonido de las olas sólo podría olvidarse con los graznidos de las gaviotas y los gritos extasiados de los niños que jugaban en el mar. La arena no era pálida como había esperado, pues estaba cubierta por un arcoíris de toallas y sombrillas. Cada color del mundo estaba en la arena, decorándola como un alfombrado nuevo.

"Raito-kun… esto es…" L trató de describirlo de nuevo, pero falló por segunda vez.

"Sí, claro. Encontremos un sitio". L tomó la mano de su amigo y lo jaló entre las dunas hacia su destino. Era gracioso, pero ahora que la cadena se había ido, L se percató de que ambos se habían estado tomando mutuamente para llevarse a cada sitio. Casi como si estuvieran compensando la ausencia de la cadena. ¡Impresionante!

Un par de individuos alzaron la vista de los libros que estaban leyendo, o las cervezas que estaban tomando. Los dos hombres no se veían tan raros como antes, ahora que no había máscara o cadena, pero L todavía destacaba entre la multitud por su postura y su tez. La mayoría perdió el interés y regresaron a sus asuntos tras unos cuantos segundos.

"¿Qué te parece aquí?" Había un espacio libre en la arena, a unos cuantos pies del agua. Era suficiente para dos personas adultas entre las toallas y sillas vecinas. Ambos alcanzaron el espacio y L soltó la maleta de playa. Sacó una sábana que había empacado. Light se burló.

"Vienes más preparado que un boy scout". L alzó la sábana al aire y dejó que se desdoblara en un espectáculo breve. Quedó dispuesta en el suelo, cubriendo la arena. "Normalmente me siento en una toalla y ya".

"Eso haría que secarse fuera incómodo. Especialmente cuando el océano está cargado con agua salada. La arena se pegaría a tu piel. No puedo imaginar que eso sea algo placentero". Light frunció el ceño mientras veía a L prepararse como si fueran a acampar. Sacó las dos toallas, dejándolas dobladas sobre la sábana. Luego sacó los flotadores, snorkel y máscaras. Dejó escapar un murmullo de satisfacción mientras colocó sus golosinas. Tomó un caramelo antes de proseguir. Light rodó sus ojos.

"¿Traes un mayordomo ahí? ¿O una ducha?"

"No hay necesidad de sarcasmo, Raito-kun. Que yo esté preparado no debería ser causa de celos".

"¡Celos! ¿Y de qué demonios podría estar celoso?" L rio.

"¡Mi gran apariencia, por supuesto!" Claramente era una broma. Pero Light se sorprendió de que L tenía la confianza suficiente para hacer una broma a su propia costa. "Raito-kun tiene un buen tono de piel. Veo por qué atrae a muchas personas del sexo opuesto". L tomó el bloqueador y se incorporó. Light no estaba seguro de qué hacer con esa declaración. Decidió seguir la corriente.

"Ah, sí. Vuelan a mí como palomas". Lo dijo casualmente, pero con un aire de superioridad que no podría ser inadvertido. L despachó bloqueador en sus manos y empezó a aplicárselo. Considerando su complexión, sabía que se quemaría más rápido que nadie en la playa si no tenía cuidado.

"¿Y alguien tan experimentado estaría dispuesto a darme algunos consejos?" Light prácticamente empezó a ahogarse. Había inhalado con tal fuerza por la sorpresa que un poco de saliva se había deslizado por el sitio equivocado. ¡Se ahogaba con su propia saliva! Tosió esporádicamente, casi con violencia. ¡Qué humillación! Light estaba consciente del espectáculo que estaba dando.

La sonrisa de L se desvaneció mientras giraba para confrontar a su jadeante compañero.

"¿En verdad soy tan poco atractivo? ¿Crees que no tengo oportunidad?" Light sintió esa punzada en el pecho otra vez. ¡Qué _demonios_! ¡No podía ir por ahí sintiéndose mal por el hombre que trataba de llevarlo a la silla eléctrica! _¡Lo odio! ¡debe morir! ¡Claro que eres horrendo! ¡Sólo mírate! ¡Eres un fenómeno de la naturaleza! ¿Oportunidad? ¡Ni hablar! ¡No hay mujer sobre la tierra que quisiera tener nada contigo!_ La maliciosa voz trataba de cernirse sobre L como un animal salvaje. Pero por fortuna, Light todavía intentaba controlar su tos, así que nada salió en voz alta.

Ya estaba mejor. Se levantó y miró a L con total seriedad.

"Nada de eso. La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, es todo. Es que tú… nunca hablas de esas cosas". L se sonrojó un poco. Sí, se sonrojó. Light _observaba_.

"Bueno… a pesar de lo que la gente pueda creer, yo _sí_ contemplo al sexo opuesto de vez en cuando". Sonrió con timidez. Light lo observó aún más sorprendido. "Rara vez tengo oportunidad de discutir esas ideas. Pero ahora que estamos en la playa, teniendo un descanso, y con el plan de divertirnos por hoy… creí que… que tal vez… podría tratar de hablar con una".

"¿Qué? ¿Hablar con una? ¿Quieres decir, una chica?"

"Sí". L sonreía otra vez. ¡Este día había salido de la dimensión desconocida! Light estaba desconcertado. Seguro estaba soñando. ¿Por qué más estaría en una playa soleada, sin cadena y hablando con L sobre chicas? "Sé lo suficiente sobre la mente humana, Raito-kun. Pero no sé casi nada de emociones femeninas, o de las formas socialmente aceptables para cortejarlas". Light no podía evitar su sorpresa. L miró lejos de Light, aparentemente intimidado otra vez. ¿Era en serio? L, el gran detective, estaba actuando casi… normal. Actuaba como un hombre, o… mejor dicho, como un adolescente.

Lentamente, la sorpresa de Light se desvaneció y una nueva emoción empezó a reemplazarla. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. ¡Nada podría ser más interesante! L seguramente había estado encerrado toda su vida. Y no solo eso, había estado muy ocupado para molestarse en asuntos como amigos o chicas. Pero era un hombre después de todo, y había establecido que sí podía sentir cosas similares a las que sentían otros hombres de su edad. Era una gran oportunidad.

"Ok, L, te ayudaré. Para el final del día habrás hablado con una chica". La sonrisa de L era más brillante que el sol.

"¡Suena casi tan bueno como el pastel!"

La idea era fascinante. Light no podía evitar emocionarse ante ella. Por una parte, estaba dispuesto a ayudar a L para que contactara de forma casual a una chica por – seguramente – primera vez en su vida, sin tener relación con la solución a un caso de homicidio. Por otro lado, parecía la oportunidad perfecta para atacar emocionalmente al detective. Y Kira se moría por mutilar al detective. Quería ver a L caer. Humillarse. Quizás… si Light le daba un mal consejo…

Light se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo malévolamente. Pero rápidamente se sacudió. No. L no estaba tratando de capturarlo hoy. Había sido abierto y honesto al respecto. No tenía sentido buscar una pelea. Kira se permitía diferir.

En cualquier caso, primero lo primero. A la orilla del mar, ambos veían el mar abierto. Era glorioso. Light sentía las olas lamiendo sus pies. El agua estaba perfecta. Lo suficientemente fría para vigorizar, pero sin ser tan tibia que se sintiera como una alberca.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Primero lo primero! ¡Las chicas se sienten atraídas hacia hombres confiados! Párate derecho, hombros hacia atrás y saca un poco el pecho. No debes verte altivo, sólo confiado en ti mismo. Camina como si tuvieras algo muy importante que hacer. Pero asegúrate de no lucir demasiado ocupado, o no se te acercarán". Light ejemplificó con su caminar típico. L notó que era la forma en la que solía caminar a cualquier sitio. Aun así… parecía efectivo. "Bien. Inténtalo".

L suspiró casi deprimido.

"Me temo que no puedo caminar así, Raito-kun".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?"

"No puedo permanecer erguido por más que unos instantes. Verás, tengo escoliosis". Light parpadeó asombrado.

"Escoliosis… ¿quieres decir que… tu columna está curvada?" L asintió.

"Me temo que se desarrolló así en mi infancia debido a un ambiente inapropiado". Light tenía que preguntarse.

"¿Ambiente inapropiado? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Creciste en una silla de escritorio o algo así? ¿Sentado de la forma que siempre lo haces?" L permaneció quieto por un instante. Light no sabía si le gustaba esa vacilación.

"Tiene que ver con eso, sí". Light frunció el ceño.

"¿Y el resto?"

"Me temo que todavía no puedo decírtelo. Me gustaría que fuera posible. Pero todavía eres una amenaza para mí si aprendes mi nombre, por lo que todavía no puedo discutir esa información". Light suspiró. Era demasiado pedir que se olvidara del caso por un día.

"Ok, olvida el andar entonces. Enfoquémonos en apariencia". Light inspeccionó a L, girando su cabeza a un lado y poniendo una mano meditativa en su barbilla. "Si peinamos tu cabello, podría verse bastante decente. Y tienes buenos rasgos… es solo el tono de tu piel, y los ojos, lo que desconciertan a la gente. Incluso tu delgadez no es tan mala. Hmm… quizás debas ponerte una camiseta antes de acercarte a alguien…"

"… No estás ayudando a que me sienta mejor, Raito-kun… de hecho, creo que me siento un 32% peor que antes…"

"¡Oh! Lo siento. Sólo pensé en voz alta". Kira sonrió para sus adentros. L era un idiota por confiar en él. "Bien, olvidemos eso por un rato. Hay que entrar al agua. Eso aplacará tu cabello, y las chicas siempre prefieren al chico que está húmedo. Lo llamó el _sparkle factor"._

"¿Sparkle factor?"

"Sí, en un día soleado, las gotitas de agua que se quedan en la piel te hacen brillar un poco. A las chicas les gusta. Prácticamente les gusta cualquier cosa que brilla". L parecía intrigado, y estaba asimilando esa revelación.

"Nunca lo habría pensado".

"Claro que no, toma experiencia y no tienes ninguna. Bien, vayamos". Light se metió de lleno en el mar. L lo siguió con timidez. Las olas eran pequeñas, emocionantes para los niños pequeños y un poco aburridas y simples para adolescentes y adultos. Light parecía no tener problemas al meterse al agua. Las olas no le impedían desaparecer bajo el agua azulada y verdosa. Salió del otro lado, sacando la cabeza hacia atrás. El agua se esparció de su cabello, que cayó perfectamente en su rostro bronceado. Parecía un tanto glorioso mientras usaba su _sparkle factor;_ L sentía una punzada repentina de celos. Era extraño… no recordaba haberse sentido celoso antes.

"¡Ryuuzaki, ven aquí!" L veía a Light desde la orilla sin haber pasado la zona de marea. ¿Light estaba en aguas poco profundas?

No. Subía y bajaba demasiado para estar de pie. Light estaba nadando, lo que significaba que era demasiado profundo como para poder pararse ahí. Las mejillas de L tomaron un ligero tono rosado por la vergüenza. Volvió la punzada de celos.

Caminó hacia adelante con una mirada de determinación. Atravesó el agua, dejándose llevar hacia zonas más profundas. El mar cubrió sus rodillas, su cadera y llegó hasta el pecho. Ahí tuvo que detenerse porque las olas pequeñas empujaban contra su cuello. Light estaba todavía lejos, chapoteando y nadando como un pez. Light miró hacia L cuando sintió que le había tomado demasiado tiempo.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué ocurre? No hay tiburones, ¡lo prometo!" Light rio, pero L no. L tampoco se movió. La risa de Light se desvaneció y, finalmente, nadó de vuelta hacia su amigo.

"¿Qué pasa?" L suspiró. Detestaba tener que decirlo. Light ya tenía mucho a su favor ese día. Pero no tenía caso ocultarlo.

"No sé nadar".

"¿Qué?"

"Me oíste. No sé nadar". Light dejó de nadar y dejó que sus pies tocaran el fondo. Parpadeó hacia L tal y como lo había observado en la mañana. Claro que tenía sentido. L nunca había ido a la playa. Había sido criado en interiores, con poca actividad. Lo más cercano pudo haber sido una piscina. Pero Light no podía imaginarse a L visitando una piscina mientras estaba creciendo.

"¿No puedes nadar?" Light preguntó inocentemente.

"No, no dije que no pudiera", lo cortó L. "Dije que no aprendí cómo hacerlo. Seguramente podría nadar muy bien con la instrucción apropiada, o tal vez por ensayo y error. De hecho, no parece tan difícil. Podría asumir que, para nadar, se debe empujar el agua lejos del cuerpo para usar la mayor concentración de moléculas que residen en el agua y no en el aire. Parece autoexplicatorio. Olvida lo que dije, Raito-kun. Puedo nadar". Y con eso, L dejó que sus piernas se encogieran para poner a prueba su teoría… desapareciendo inmediatamente bajo el agua.

"¡Ryuuzaki!" Light rápidamente se hundió bajo la superficie y encontró a L. No había podido ir lejos de todos modos. Light lo llevó de regreso. En cuanto rompieron las olas, L jadeó y tosió con fuerza. Se retorcía ante el agarre de Light.

"¡Déjame ya!" Light hizo como se le indicó, dejando que L se sostuviera en sus pies pisando fondo. Tosió unas veces más, aparentemente incapacitado por un momento. Light no pudo contener una sonrisa. L actuaba como un niño estúpido. No sólo eso, pero era refrescante ver su cabello de otro modo además de parado en toda dirección. Empapado, el cabello de L se había domado contra su cráneo y se había pegado a su cara. Se veía más decente que antes.

"¿Quieres que te enseñe?" Light se aseguró de restregar la pregunta mediante el tono de su voz.

"No, no, mi teoría es correcta. Sólo que… la apliqué inapropiadamente".

"Ryuuzaki… sólo acéptalo y deja que te enseñe". L tosió una vez más y suspiró dejando que sus hombros colgaran. Asintió con lentitud. Light no podía ocultar su sorpresa. ¡Había sido tan fácil! Normalmente, L oponía mucha más resistencia que esa. ¿Tendría algo que ver con su nueva y extraña manera de actuar?

Light decidió que no era tiempo de cuestionárselo.

"¡Ok! Una vez que hayas aprendido, podrás salvar a alguna chica de ahogarse. ¿Qué te parece?" El rostro pétreo de L se fracturó con facilidad y una pequeña sonrisa se dejó mirar. Asintió una vez más.


End file.
